The Remnants of Smash
by The Singaporean Squid Brother
Summary: After two gods wiped everyone out from the world of Smash, it appeared as though all our beloved heroes are now gone forever. However, Clementine the Inkling, Kirby the Star Warrior, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Luigi the Plumber now find themselves on Remnant. In hopes to find their lost friends, the four Smashers embark on a journey in this new land by enrolling in Beacon Academy.
1. Chapter 1

**The Remnant Light of Smash**

 **Chapter 1: Colours weave into a spire of flame**

* * *

 **Inkling**

I remembered the past… everything before it happened everyone was there along with me. We were standing on the edge of a cliff below the calm ocean, we were preparing to fight Galeem the god of light and his army of master hands. I was just a new recruit if I'm being honest, just a girl from Inkopolis with a splattershot in hand that became part of the famous group called The Smash Brothers. There I was standing beside legends like Mario the hero of the mushroom kingdom, the super cute Pikachu, Link aka The Hero of Hyrule, and even some baddies like Bowser as well. Even though they don't understand my language, we were still good friends with one another.

I can't believe it was just two years after I defeated DJ Octavio and rescued The Great Zapfish that all this fame started to appear. Most people I know call me Inkling, but my actual name is Clementine. Clementine, Orange, or what my close friends Agent 1 and Agent 2 would call me. Agent 3 of the Squidbeak Splatoon!

We waited for the god of light to strike. But it didn't instead the master hands around it started to fade and burn away into a blue aura. Galeem transformed into a black void just staying there… The blue energy went into it and before we knew it. Bang. It started to shoot out hundreds or if not thousands of light laser beams towards us. One by one we were disintegrated by the light. I tried to hide in my own ink but well it… actually worked. I slowly slightly emerged from my orange ink peeking out to see that most of my friends were gone except for Kirby he was still escaping from Galeem, but then out of nowhere a dark light laser beam came towards him and strike him down, destroying him and his warpstar. I then looked up to see one of the dark beam coming towards me and that was it for me… Everyone was gone and now we are just sparks of our formal selves…

That all I could have thought of before the darkness consumed me wholly into nothingness.

* * *

 **Luigi**

"Mario!" I screamed, I watched as my older brother pushed me out of the way. His body disintegrated in front of me. The horror I felt, I was beyond scared. I always thought me, and Mario could beat anyone together. We had defeated many other villains who were pure evil. But this… We were up against a god, but now we were up against two gods. Dharkon was the name of the other being that just appeared, at least that is what Galeem called him. He looked like Galeem, he was purple, and he had an eye in the middle surrounded by sharp purple rotating wings, he was so much eviler looking… He also had an army of crazy hands.

I'm was scared, I was a coward. I should have tried to run, but instead of running I was rolling myself up into a ball and crying.

Before I knew it one of the beams from Galeem was heading towards me. I thought I was done for, but then I was pushed out of the way by someone.

I looked at the person who saved me. It was Dedede! He looked at me smirking before the beam of light disintegrated him as well.

"NO!" I yelled. He was one of my friends and now like Mario… he was gone. Just then I looked up and saw a dark beam came crashing down on me.

"Why, I'm always so useless. I'm sorry Mario…"

That was the last thoughts I had before I felt the void.

* * *

 **Sonic**

The name Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog! And boy did I really screwed up here... This isn't the first time I have fought gods before, not to brag or anything. But without the chaos emeralds, I wouldn't be able to take on gods. Of course, with my friends from smash, I thought it would have been easy, well guess I was wrong. Galeem wasn't a joke. He wiped out almost all of us in an instant… I tried to save Pikachu. The poor guy didn't make it. I tried to save him, but I couldn't, he was taken by the beam homing in on him, I managed to run faster than the beam that was targeting me.

I run and run but it wouldn't stop. I looked up to see Kirby escaping as well. But then a dark energy beam hit him. I was shocked, I thought he would have lived. But that beam it wasn't from Galeem. Who was it from!

I looked up to see a being like Galeem only it was purple it reminded me of Dark Gaia…

One of the dark beam locked onto me. I dashed toward the opposite direction two different beams now locked onto me. I run then I saw someone standing in front of me. It looked like… Tails?!

"Tails!" I shouted if only I wasn't distracted. I tripped and immediately that was when I knew I screwed up. The two beams collided into me as I felt an instant jolt of pain before nothing else. Just my conscious remain as my body was gone.

The world… Our worlds are now gone thanks to me. I'm sorry guys. I guess I wouldn't be making it back to Mobius.

I can't believe this is how the blue blur retired…

* * *

 **The present…**

After failing to stop both Galeem and Dharkon the world of smash was consumed by both the light and the dark completely destroyed. Our heroes facing their deaths or so they thought.

On Remnant awaken one of the heroes. Kirby was lying face flat on the ground as he slowly woke up. The last thing he remembered was being hit by a dark beam of energy. He was worried about his friends. He then looked in front of him. In front of him from a distance were multiple grey buildings and in the middle was a giant black tower or what people on Remnant would call.

Beacon Academy.

"Poyo?" Kirby said as he stared at it with a puzzled look before heading towards it in hopes to find his friends.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **The artwork used for the fic doesn't belong to me and rightfully belongs to the great artist who made it.**

Hey, guys! I decided to write a crossover for Smash Bros and RWBY. I'm really enjoying smash ultimate it's so fun. So, the idea strikes me when I realised. I haven't written a fic for smash and so I decided to think and write a crossover for smash. Now, to say a few important things about the story. The story for Smash and RWBY will be altered slightly. The other thing is that I have decided to place the focus on four of the smash characters, Kirby, Inkling, Sonic, and Luigi. If there is anyone else you would like to see later on be sure to say who they might be, I would love to hear it. Of, course the RWBY characters will still play an important role. With that, I do hope you enjoy the first chapter and with that... Stay fresh!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Remnants of Smash**

 **Chapter 2: Smashers on Remnant**

* * *

Kirby dashed forward determined to find his friends. Since he was hit by the laser beam and he was here, he thought that must mean his friends are close by as well. Kirby continues onward as he was walking he stopped to observe that there were other people around him. Some stopped to look at him, he looked at them, he saw that they were surprised to see him, and some were also staring at him. Perhaps, he can ask them for help. Kirby walked forward to one of the persons looking at him she was a girl with rabbit ears.

"Hi!" Kirby said as he waved at her with a cheerful expression. The girl fear soon turns into puzzled curiosity as she walked up toward the pink puffball with small hand and legs.

"W-What are you?" She asked as she gently grabbed Kirby with her hands, lifting him up in the air.

"Poyo," Kirby said as Velvet smiled at him.

"Hello, Poyo. My name is Velvet." She said as she holds Kirby in her arms. "Come on I will show you, to my friends."

"Poyo!" Kirby said shaking his head furiously. He got out of Velvet arms and tried to tell her what happened to his friends. Velvet looked at him confused and worried. "Are you ok, Poyo?" She said in a concerned manner.

"Noo!" Kirby said as he dashed away. Kirby looked about trying his best to find his friends. There were many people around him all staring at him.

"Woah, what is that?" A female voice said.

Kirby turned around to see a girl with black and red hair looking at him.

"Omg! It's so cute!" She said as she grabbed Kirby hugging him. Kirby managed to escape using his bouncy body wigging his way out of her arms.

"Poyo!" Kirby said in the distant his warpstar could be seen as he jumped onto it as it flew away along with him. Kirby had no idea where he was, and it seems like a completely different place. Where is he? Where are all of his friends?

"Poyo," Kirby said in a sad way as he looked at the sky he was surprised at what he saw. Half of the moon was shattered to pieces.

As Kirby was flying he looked down to see a town in the distant. Kirby knew that no one here could understand him and that will be a big problem for him if he wants to find his friends. But, he must try if he doesn't they might be in grave danger. But as Kirby was flying he heard screams in the distant. His heroic instinct taking over he flew towards the direction from where it came from.

* * *

"Ow… Woomy…" Clementine said as she rubbed her head. She looked around before touching herself. "I'm still alive… But how?" She thought to herself, if she is alive that must mean she isn't the only one alive. That must mean that the others are as well. She must find them!

"Where am I exactly?" She said as she looked around she was in a dark alleyway in what seems like a town or a city.

"Well, this is great… I'm all by myself. Well, at least things can't get any worse."

"Oh, it's about to get worse sweetheart." Just then a guy with red spiky hair and a pipe appeared behind her. He was accompanied by a bunch of other guys as well. Clementine looked at them as she frowned.

"What do you want? Look, I don't want to fight anyone ok? I'm just going to ask, where am I?"

"Where are you? Huh, sorry sweetie but you are going to be in hell very soon." The guy said as he swings his pipe toward her.

"Holy shit, are these people insane?!" She thought as she grabbed the pipe and punched the guy across his jaw knocking him into the wall, the other thugs charged towards her as she looked at her backside before grabbing a splat bomb. She threw it at them as it hits one of the thugs in the head before exploding, blinding and knocking the rest out with orange ink. She tried to escape running out of the alleyway just before she was about to make it, she was grabbed by the leg by the guy with red spiky hair. She fell onto the ground as the guy grabbed her by the neck with his right hand and toss her onto the wall before grabbing her by the neck again.

"I'm going to send you to hell! You faunus!" He said as he raised a knife. Clementine looked in fear as she tried to grab her splattershot from her back. She resolved to kick the guy in the stomach as he was knocked aside she took the time to grab her splattershot. As the guy looked back at her she was nowhere to be seen.

"Where the hell are you?" He said, he looked around before looking at an orange ink puddle in the spot she was. He walked up slowly with his knife. As he approached the spot he launched his knife forward toward the puddle, but before he could stab the spot, Clementine emerged from the ink.

"What the-"

She punched him across the face. But, it didn't work as he launched his knife forward stabbing her in the stomach.

"Ughh!" She screamed as she looked up at him. He was smiling, it was like he enjoyed what he was seeing. "What kind of psychopath are you?!" She shouted as she headbutted him in the face.

"I'm going to kill you faunus! This is for my brother!" He shouted as he raised his knife again. This time she wasn't going to be caught off guard. She managed to grab his arm as she punched him before shooting him with ink from the splattershot as he flinched giving her the opportunity to grab the knife from his hand. She took the knife as she looked at it, it was stained with orange ink, her blood. She placed the knife in her back pocket as she walked up slowly to the guy.

"I'm sorry. Look I'm not here to harm you… What happened to your bro-" Before Clementine could finish, the guy took out a gun and pointed it toward her.

Bang!

A hand dropped to the floor, the guy was killed with a cut on his throat, he dropped onto the floor dead as a pool of blood formed on the floor. Clementine screamed in pain as there was now a bullet wound on her right shoulder.

She looked at the guy she just killed. She slowly walked up towards him as she looked at him with horror as to what she had just done. She has never killed someone before… The Octarians yes, but that was because her entire kind needed to survive. But this guy he was a random guy and he was also a human. She had never killed a human slowly moved her left hand towards his pocket. She felt something like it was a piece of paper. Clementine looked at the piece of paper and gasped. She dropped the paper.

The paper was a photo of the guy with a younger boy.

"Oh, no… What have I done…" She told herself as she looked to see two people dashing toward her.

"Hold!" It was a police officer, she took a quick glance as she saw the badge.

"Vale's police force?" She whispered to herself as she looked at them before quickly turning around to look at the dead corpse.

"Oh, crap…" She said as the two police officers pointed their guns at her. She slowly raised up her hands. In a split second, a blue blur dashed up to her, the wind blowing towards the police officers as they covered their face. They looked back to see she was gone. One of the officers sighed as he looked at the other.

"We going to have to call a huntsman, aren't we?" He said as they looked at the crime scene.

Clementine slowly opened her eyes to see she was in Sonic's arms, the two were now in a forest far away from the town as Sonic stopped. Clementine landed on her feet as she moaned in pain.

"Woah, Inkling are you ok?" Sonic asked as he looked at her worried. "I was looking all over this place to find any of you guys and what do you know I managed to find you."

Clementine didn't respond as she continued to moan in pain. Sonic looked over her shoulder to see a stab and bullet wound on her. He looked at her before she slowly looked up at him, she was crying.

"Ok, now I'm being serious are you ok? Alright, I know you don't speak English and speak in your umm… Woomy language, but I'm really being serious when I say are you ok? I know you understand me so just nod your head if you are ok." Sonic said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Clementine looked at him, he was smiling at her. Sonic doesn't know what she just did, she murdered someone with a brother.

"Sonic… I'm fine, thanks for asking." Clementine said as Sonic jumped in surprised. She looked at him raising an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong?"

"You- You just spoke in English. Actual English! Oh, well this awkward…" Sonic said as he scratched his head.

"Wait… you can understand me?!" Clementine said shocked.

"Well, yeah I can… I don't know how but I can…" Sonic said as he shrugged.

"SOMEONE HELP ME! MAMMA MIA HELP!" The two turned around to hear someone screaming for help in the distance.

"Wait, that voice… It's Luigi! We got to help. Ughh!" Clementine groaned as she placed her hand on her stomach as she tried to run.

"Stay here!" Sonic said as he pointed to her before dashing off. Clementine looked at him running off as the wind he created blew onto her face as her tentacles floated for a few seconds. She sighed as she transformed into a squid, she used one of her tentacles inserting it into the bullet hole.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" She said as she managed to remove the bullet for the wound using a suction cup, she tossed it aside as she transformed back into her humanoid form. She took a deep breath as he closed her eyes, her orange tentacles relaxing. She then took out a metal ball from her pocket, she tossed it into the air the metal ball opens revealing inside of it was a form-fitting black suit with a collar and a bright yellow vest with white stripes. She grabbed it, looking at it.

"Well, I guess I don't have a choice…" She thought as she wore the jacket better known as the Hero Jacket Replica, she tossed her old clothing aside. She threw another two small metal balls into the air, out of them were two items, two large pointed shape earpieces and a pair of black sneaker with yellow stripes.

She got to work quickly wearing the Hero Headset Replica and the Hero Runner Replica. She shoots the floor with orange ink from her splattershot as she dives into it as she emerged out of the ink puddle a while later, her wounds were now gone. She looked in the direction where Sonic went.

"Don't worry guys, I'm on my way!" She thought as she dashed off hoping that Sonic and Luigi were ok.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Hey, guys! So, with chapter 2 completed I'm looking forward to writing chapter 3. Now to answer one of the questions someone asked me, yes I will try my best to include all the characters from smash. But, the problem is that personally, I want to develop the characters in the story, especially from smash and if there are too many I can't focus on any one of the characters in particular. I already decided on Luigi, Kirby, Sonic, and Inkling but I have others I want to develop as well so don't worry. I will try my best to accomplish this request, but I hope you understand that I may not be including everyone. I will reveal ahead of time for fun that not everyone on smash is going to be on the side of good. Another thing was someone telling me to remove the oc tag for Clementine and use the Inkling tag the only problem was that there isn't a character tag for Inkling yet so I want to ask you guys personally should I leave the story without an oc tag or with an oc tag? Besides these things do tell me what you think of this chapter, and like always stay fresh!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Remnants of Smash**

 **Chapter 3: Where Are We?**

* * *

The world always had been a cruel place for the green thunder, but even more so in the present, given that he was currently being chased by a giant black-and-white snake with glowing red eyes.

But since he did not want to end up being dinner, Luigi was thus running as fast as his legs could go. He had found himself in the forest after being hit by the dark laser beam, and quite frankly, he was surprised that he was still in one piece and actually alive after the hit. After all, it wasn't exactly what one would call a glancing blow.

This was what one would call "out of the frying pan and into the fire". While he was trying to find a way out of the forest, the plumber had accidentally stepped on a large tail, which unfortunately belonged a King Taijitu. And that was how this chase began.

"Someone help me! Anyone!" Luigi screamed in a manner similar to a little sissy, not caring if anyone judged him by hearing his high-pitched shrieks of terror. As he continued to flee, he accidentally tripped on a small peddle and he fell onto the ground. Seizing the opportunity, the King Taijitu opened its mouth and lunged forward. With a final scream of horror, Luigi closed his eyes, shivering in fear.

Just as he thought that it was over for him and he was going to be lunch for a giant snake, a blue ball zoomed into the King Taijitu's eye, the impact knocking the creature into a bunch of trees and breaking them like toothpicks. Luigi slowly opened his eyes to see the blue ball, looking at it with a surprised expression. As Sonic got out of his spin dash position, the hedgehog looked at Luigi with concern.

"Luigi, are you okay?" Sonic asked as he rushed toward Luigi, extending out his hand toward Luigi. The plumber looked at the gloved palm, blinking his eyes before smiling and taking Sonic's hand.

"Thank you, friend," Luigi said as he looked at Sonic.

"Poyo!"

The two looked at the sky at the cry, only to see a yellow star whizzing in the air.

"Wait, is that Kirby?!" Sonic muttered as he stared at the star coming toward them. And indeed, it was Kirby on his warpstar, who waved at them happily. Sonic smiled as Luigi appeared slightly worried when he saw the trajectory of the flying object. Sure enough, Kirby and his warpstar crashed onto the ground, the puffball rolled in front of the two.

"Kirby?" Luigi slowly reached his hand out to touch Kirby, poking him on the head as Kirby got up and looked at the two. All three of them smiled as they found themselves relieved to see someone else besides them who was still alive.

"Are we the only ones here?" Luigi asked as he looked at Sonic. Pondering the question, Sonic turned around to look at Luigi just as he remembered about another smasher.

"Inkling is here," Sonic answered as Luigi and Kirby looked at him. "Speaking of which, you guys would not believe what happened just now…"

"Guys!"

The three whirl around to see Clementine in her Agent 3 outfit looking at them.

"Mamma Mia! Did you just talk?!" Luigi shouted as he jumped three foot into the air.

"No, I-I well… I don't know. Sonic…uh, can you explain it to him," Clementine mumbled, shaking her head in frustration. Sonic looked cluelessly at Luigi and Kirby as he turned back to look at Clementine, who was still gesturing to him to explain it to them.

"Well, guys it's simple!" Sonic grinned, before dropping the facade a second later. "I have no idea…" He crossed his arms and tapped his feet.

Clementine frowned as she walked up toward Sonic, walking passes him. She walked up to Luigi and hugged him. "Glad to see you are still alive Luigi." She smiled as Luigi nervously smiled back at her.

"Especially you, Kirby!" She exclaimed as she crushed Kirby in her arms.

"Poyo," Kirby replied.

"Oh, thanks Inkling," Luigi said as he felt a poke on his nose.

"Actually, guys. Now that you can understand me, my real name is Clementine. Clementine Aki." She announced with glee as she raised her splattershot proudly while shotting her comrades a cheeky smile, with the other three looking back at her with confused expressions.

Clementine frowned, sighing at the reactions. "Just pretend you didn't see that…" she mumbled, her cheeks tinting red.

An awkward silence then ensued as the four of them found themselves clueless about where to go or what to do next.

"I really think we should ask for help," Luigi suggested as he nervously looked around his surroundings. "Maybe someone here would be able to help us."

"No!" Clementine shouted, immediately shooting down Luigi's suggestion as she placed her hands on her eyes. "Luigi, I can't. I just can't go back there!"

"But… why?" Luigi asked as he looked at her. Clementine looked up at him and gritted her teeth before deciding that she couldn't hide what she'd just done from the rest. There was no way that they would ever see her in the same light again if she were to tell them.

"I-I…" she stuttered before spitting it out. "I killed someone! The person I killed was trying to kill me and I didn't want to kill him! But he pulled out a gun and I had his knife in my hand. So, I didn't… gah, what was I thinking?!" Clementine choked out as she broke down crying. "H-He had a brother!"

"Huh, so that explain the policemen," Sonic said as he looked at them with a map in his hands.

"Why… Why aren't you guys disgusted by what I just did? I don't understand…" Clementine mumbled as she looked at Sonic with shock, while Luigi was still worried about what they were going to do now.

"Ink- I mean Clementine... I'm not disgusted by what you did. This place is scary, and you just proved my point," Luigi said. The group was lost with no idea of where the rest of the smashers were, and now to make matters worse they had to figure out where they were. But, after what Clementine had done, it was definitely going to be hard. There was no doubt that they were a bunch of misfits who would clearly stand out from the crowd, especially Sonic, Kirby and Clementine.

An idea popped into Luigi's mind as he figured out a solution for them. "I got it… maybe I will ask for help, since I'm the only human in the group," Luigi suggested as Sonic nodded while Clementine and Kirby were looking at him.

"Yeah, that isn't such a bad idea. But what are the three of us supposed to do, then?" Sonic asked as Luigi looked at Kirby, who was staring at him happily.

"Hi!" Kirby said, waving his tiny hand.

"Oh… I don't know Sonic," Luigi said as he rubbed the back of his head. "But, no matter how slight the gesture, I will do whatever I can to help you guys!" Luigi declared as he smiled confidently.

"That's the spirit, pal!" Sonic complimented as he slapped Luigi on the shoulder.

"Owie…" Luigi winced as he looked over at his shoulder.

"Hey, guys… so I don't really think that I will be needed," Clementine said as she pointed to a clothing store. The rest looked at where the Inkling was gesturing, while simuteaously peeking from behind their hiding spot, a plain wall. "The first thing we need to do is hide from the police until we are in a situation where I can explain things to them. But we are also going to have to try and fit in… and to do that, we are going to need your help."

Sonic pointed to himself at shock when he saw Clementine pointing towards him. "Wha… me?"

Clementine looked at the confused Sonic and gave a confirmatory nod.

Catching her drift, Sonic dashed forward and returned with a bunch of clothing a few seconds later.

"I got this orange hoodie for you," Sonic said as he smirked while showing it to her, Clementine took it as Sonic wore his own clothing, a blue hoodie. He wore it, trying his best to make sure his quills didn't poke through it. Luigi then looked at his own clothes, a green shirt which he decided to wear over his overalls. Clementine looked at her hoodie before looking at her Agent 3's outfit.

"I think I will stick to my outfit, the police officers didn't see me in this. Plus, the orange will be a dead giveaway." Clementine said as she throws her hoodie towards Sonic as he caught it. Sonic looked at her before deciding to take a closer look.

"Wait, now that I actually think about it, I don't ever recall seeing you in this before," Sonic said as he pointed at her outfit.

"Well... I'm-I'm actually a secret agent, guys." Clementine revealed as she looked away embarrassed.

"Wait, you're kidding right?" Sonic exclaimed, as he looked at her puzzled. "I mean don't Inkling just play with each other and their friends by splatting one another with ink?"

"Yeah, you're sorta right. But you are also forgetting that the Octarians are always trying to take our main source of electricity, the Great Zapfish. And without that, we would die. So, I'm one of the eight members of the Squidbeak Splatoon who is in charge of protecting the Great Zapfish," Clementine revealed as she looked around to make sure no one else was listening in to their conversation.

"Wow... your world is a lot darker than I thought. Well, I guess I can't really be that surprised," Sonic said as he wore his hoodie over his head. Clementine giggled as Sonic looked at her.

"Hey, what's so funny? Let's me guess. It's the spikes." Sonic said as he crossed his arms. Clementine continued to laugh as she nodded.

"Guys... I don't mean to interrupt but we should really ask for help." Luigi said as the other three looked at him.

"Luigi, I don't think we should do that. Instead, we should listen to the residents around here and see what they've got to say about their place. By doing that, we will be able to get more information about where we are without appearing suspicious." Clementine countered, giving her own suggestion in an encouraging way.

"Hey, I've got a question though." Sonic raised his arm as Clementine looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"What about Kirby?" Sonic said using his thumb to point at Kirby who was smiling at her.

"Oh... Umm... I have no idea." Clementine said as she took Kirby in her arms. "Kirby, maybe you can pretend to be a baby!" She said as Kirby looked at her confused.

"Isn't Kirby already technically a baby?" Sonic said as Clementine stared at him.

"Fair point. Kirby, maybe you can hide here." She said as she gently placed Kirby onto the ground. "We don't want you to be captured or anything, so please stay here. Alright?" She said as she crouched down to look at Kirby who was curiously staring at her. She patted Kirby on the head before signalling to the others to move out.

"Guys, we will gather back here before dusk. When we return, we will tell each other the information that we've individually gathered. After that, I suppose that we will... find somewhere to stay for the night. Under no circumstances are we allowed to mention where we are really from. Got it?" Clementine said as Sonic, Luigi and Kirby nodded in response. Clementine quickly turned to look at Kirby, before walking up to Kirby and looking at him sadly.

"Kirby... I'm sorry but you can't follow us. Please, Kirby, you have to stay here." She said as she hugged Kirby. She eventually let go of the pink puffball as she got up, sighing before closing her eyes. The rest watched in amazement as the colour of Clementine's orange tentacles pigtails changed to that of a yellow shade. As she opened her eyes, her usual orange coloured eyes were replaced with blue ones.

She looked over at her friends as they blinked at her. She could tell they were kind of shocked, but honestly, they shouldn't be. Inklings could change their ink colour at will, basically whenever they wanted to. Clementine then asked for a yellow hoodie as Sonic handed her one.

"Come on guys! We can't waste any more time. If we want to find the rest, then we're going to have to know where we are, and how this place works." Clementine emphasised as Sonic and Luigi looked at her, smiling.

Meanwhile, Kirby was still gazing at her with a confused expression.

Three out of the four smashers then headed out of the alleyway they had been hiding in, in hopes of finding out where they were.

Clementine slowly looked behind her, as she found herself walking left and separating from the rest. Sonic was headed in the opposite direction, and Luigi was venturing north. She took a quick glance at Kirby who was sleeping soundly beside a metal trash bin. She frowned as she looked away. She looked in front of her as she observed with her tentacles hiding inside her hoodie.

"Most of the people here are just regular people..." Clementine thought as she couldn't stop herself from recalling what the man who had tried to kill her told her. "He called me a Faunus but what is a Faunus?" she thought as she continued to walk by herself.

Putting off the thought, she looked to her right to see a cafe beside her. She then entered the cafe and looked at the menu.

"No doubt their currency is different." She thought as she took a closer look at their menu. Their currency was that of an L crossed with two horizontal lines. She looked at it before turning her attention to a conversation that a group of boys were having.

"So, you are planning to join Beacon Academy next year?" One of the boys said.

"Yup, I can't wait to become popular by doing so!" He replied to his friend. "It's gonna be awesome, bruh!"

"Beacon Academy?" Clementine thought. The name 'academy' gave that much away. Perhaps it was a school for gifted individuals, judging from what the boy just said. Just as she was about to ponder further, the sound of the television caught her ears, causing her to look up and see a television screen broadcasting the news.

The news reporter was Lisa Lavender, reporting on a riot that occurred just a few days ago. A familiar word reappeared when Clementine heard Lisa mention that the cause of the riot was due to the recent murders of faunus in Vale.

"Tension is at an all-time high. The relationship between humans and faunus is at risk of being damaged even further if this continues, but thankfully the identities of the killers were discovered after a recent event today that occurred when the group tried to kill another faunus. But this faunus, who police officers say was a squid faunus, was able to subdue three of the killers and actually killed one of them in retaliation. The whereabouts of this unknown faunus is yet to be known, but many faunus are now seeing her as a hero among them."

Clementine stared at the screen, shocked by what she was witnessing. "So Faunus are basically people who are part human and part animal... that's why the guy who wanted to kill me called me a faunus." She thought as she sighed, she decided to take a seat on one of the chair outside of the cafe. As she sat there alone she wondered to herself. Just where was she?!

This world is so different, and yet... it feels like something she had experienced before. The faunus and the humans here, they don't seem to get along with one another. It seems that no matter where it is, there were always two different races who can never get along with one another. Just like the octolings and the inklings.

Well, besides one octoling she knows that doesn't hate inklings.

"Maybe I should find out more information about the monster that attacked Luigi. There should be a Library around here," she said as she continued walking. With no more worry in her mind once the newscaster confirmed her actions as self-defence instead of deliberate homicide, she removed her hoodie and let her yellow tentacle pigtails out. She looked to her right to see a female rabbit faunus with a brown dress looking at her. She looked back and decided to just give a friendly smile back at her. The rabbit faunus smiled back at her as she walked off. Clementine decided to approach the girl to ask for the directions of the library.

"I'm sorry to bother you. But do you know where the library is?" Clementine asked as the girl looked at her.

"Oh, it's just a few streets down from here," she replied, pointing to her front.

"Thanks... Umm..."

She bowed slightly before introducing herself. "Velvet."

"Thanks, Velvet," Clementine said before dashing off.

"I like your tentacles. I think they are cute." Velvet called out with a smile as Clementine looked back at her.

"Thanks, also nice rabbit ears," Clementine replied before she continued to dash off. She couldn't get back to the others too late, and she had plans to find out as much as she could before meeting back with the rest. The girl she talked to seem nice.

As Clementine was running, she failed to notice a familiar face appearing from the shadows.

A fat penguin dress in a red robe with a giant mallet grunt at the sight. "Hey, pal! Isn't that your girlfriend?" His voice echoed as he turned around to another hidden figure, while keeping his free arm pointing at the fleeing Clementine.

"Yeah, I think you're right and hey she isn't my girlfriend! But that has to be her. I'd definitely recognize Clementine anywhere." Taking a step out of the looming shadow was a boy with red eyes and a mohawk hairstyle. Still, it was different from the norm, as he had a single big red tentacle with most of his red hair shaved. He wore a black leather crop top with mismatched sleeves: one long, one absent. His attire was topped off with leather pants, boots, and a neon yellow bracelet fitted on his ankles and wrists.

"Finally, we found someone else!" A female voice cheer.

"Shouldn't we follow her?" The mohawk guy voiced his concerns to the others while turning back to yet another unseen figure, who chose to remain lurking in the cold, bleak shadows.

They only gave a single, blunt reply.

"Frankly, I don't give a damn about your girlfriend."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hey, guys. Happy 2019! I really hope you all will have a great 2018 really you guys deserve it. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if there is anything you want to say leave a review. One of my reviewers actually mentioned about not wanting the smash villains to work for Salem, don't worry about it. Because I actually never planned for most of the villains to actually be in her circle as I find it will be way too predictable not only that but most of them will never be her lapdogs like you said and I 100% agree with you. Each of the villains will have their own goals and motives and will definitely be an obstacle for the huntsman and the smashers. Especially, a certain space dragon.

I do plan to introduce one of the villains in the next chapter and I will give a hint to who it is... **"Showtime!"**

To answer another one of my reviewer's questions, Clementine can change her ink colour whenever she wants to. She is an inkling after all.

I do have a lot of things planned for the next chapter, especially for the four people revealed at the end of this chapter and our villain for the next chapter as well.

Favourite and follow if you enjoy it and like always... Staaay fresh!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Remnants of Smash**

 **Chapter 4: Tough Guy Alert!**

* * *

 **Bowser**

Long live Bowser, the Koopa King and the most feared beast in the entire Mushroom Kingdom!

At least, that is what I used to think...

I was going to use my fire breath to stop the incoming attack from Galeem. Beside me was Pokemon Trainer Red as he commanded his three trusted pokemon: Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard to attack. "Honestly, I don't like Charizard. There can only be one fire breathing tough guy in Smash and that's me."

"All together now! Give it everything we got!" I could hear Red desperately shouting as his tears welled up in his eyes. As I looked at the beam of light that was homing onto me I couldn't help but think to myself a despairing thought.

I may be tough but I don't think I will survive this...

"Dad! What are you doing? Run!" My son, Bowser Jr. exclaimed.

I was honestly proud that my boy made it into Smash. To think that we went from a plumber and an ape to a god-slaying witch and a squid as more and more of these people got into the world of Smash.

Still, Smash was a tournament where I can't help but feel that I don't think I'm the strongest there is anymore... and that pisses me off! Ever since all the different worlds in our universe were combined thanks to Master Hand, me, Mario (grrr...), and Peach all fight together, representing the Mushroom Kingdom.

But that stupid Master Hand keeps on adding more worlds into the world of Smash, and inviting one or more representatives of these worlds. The newbies think it is all fun and games, especially that stupid squid girl. But I have been here long enough to just wish for my own world to just go back to normal and out of the stupid world of Smash.

At least this way, I can rule over the Mushroom Kingdom and the only people I have to worry is Mario and his brother, and not a squid girl with an ink gun that only knows how to say woomy, the girl with grey hair with the stupid book and sword, and that annoying stupid hedgehog who wouldn't shut up!

I kind of envy them... Mario now have more friends to help him out while I don't... But that is not the point! Because right now, there may not be another chance for me to rule over the Mushroom Kingdom. I refuse to let my son die!

I looked around at Peach who was calling out to me.

"Bowser! What are you doing? Run!" she shouted. I was surprised upon hearing her plea.

She actually still cared about me? Huh, well. I guess when we all are about to die, people reveal a lot of things. I looked at Junior who was standing behind me pulling my tail. I grabbed my son as I tossed him to Peach who managed to catch him. She looked at Junior, shocked, before looking over at me.

"Peach! Get Junior out of here now!" I shout with all my might as the stunned Peach looked at me still shocked before grabbing Junior and running off.

I looked at the attack as I used my fire breath only for the beam to effortlessly passes through my attack and hits me. I was gone in just an instant. If there was one thing I wanted to say thanks to Peach even after all the times I kidnapped her, she still helped to try to me and save my son...

* * *

Somewhere in the distance far away from Vale was a figure lying unconscious on the ground. He was huge, had a green shell with spikes on his back, red spiky hair, and two sharp horns on his head, he also had rough yellow skin with claws on his hands, a shell plating covering his chest, and sharp teeth.

Bowser the King of the koopas stood up, rubbing his head.

"Ughh! Where am I?" He said as he looked around him before looking at himself. Bowser was utterly confused the last thing he remembered was being consumed by the giant beam of light. He wondered if he was the only one here. Perhaps, the others were also transported to whatever this place was.

"Huh, this doesn't look like Smash. I wonder where Peach is…" Bowser thought as he decided to venture forward by himself. With no one else around him, Bowser begins to think if he was the only one alive. He cursed to himself, he had yet to settle his score with his arch-rival, Mario.

"Grrr! Mario!" Bowser roared as the birds around him on the trees started to fly away in fear. His rivalry with Mario was a long one.

"I tried to beat him, but I always fail. I tried all the time to rule over the Mushroom Kingdom and he always stopped me, I tried to rule the galaxy and he stopped me, and I tried to marry Peach and he also stopped me! Grrrr… I hate him. But even I had to settle our differences when we knew how much of a treat Galeem was."

"Lord Bowser!" A voice in the distant shouted in relief.

"Huh?" Bowser said as he turned around to see a goomba wearing a blue pajama and a black hat with his emblem on it, he was also surrounded by other of his minions as well. Ranging from Goombas, Koopa Troopers, Shy guys, Hammer Bros, and Magikoopas.

"Hey, wait a sec… it's you! What are you doing here Private Goomp! I thought I told you not to… wait how are you guys still alive? I thought if I and the other smashers failed to stop Galeem everyone would be dead!" Bowser exclaimed as his army looked at him surprised. He was now even more confused than he was before. The koopa troop looked at him as they stared at him two more figures cramped through the crowd to approach him, the two were a red koopa paratroopa with a black bucket on his head with his emblem and a green shyguy with a bag that contain a silver pipe, a magikoopa wand and a flag with his emblem as well. They were Corporal Paraplonk and Sergeant Guy. And together with Goomp they make the elite trio, three of bowser's higher-ups in his army.

"What is the deal here? How are we alive?" Bowser said as he looked at them.

"I don't think this place is the best place we should be talking my king. Follow me, we build a castle in hopes of your return and to keep us safe from the monsters." Sergeant Guy said as he waddled off, gesturing to Bowser to follow him as with that Bowser and his army followed him. They continued onwards as Bowser couldn't help but ask for answers.

"What happened. How did you all end up here? And where are the other smashers?"

"I'm not too sure, King Bowser. But, the last thing we saw was a beam of light that consumed us…" Corporal Paraplonk responded as he was flying above Bowser as Bowser looked up to see him. Bowser frowned as he stomped his feet onto the ground causing it to crack.

"That was my land to rule! A-And that thing, it took it from me! Gwwrrrr!"

"Lord Bowser! Please calm down if you don't you will attract-"

Before Sergeant Guy could finish his sentence, a pack of beowolves ambushed them. Bowser's army unprepared started to panic as one by one they were taken down. goombas being crushed and koopas and magikoopas alike being sliced to shreds by the beowolves.

"Oh no... Guys fall back!" Private Goomp shouted at the rest of the goombas as they tried to retreat. As they were running, Private Goomp accidentally tripped as he looked up to see a beowolf opening its jaw and lunging toward him. But, it was stopped by a fist punching it across the face as the force of the punch send it flying high into the air.

"Gwrrr!" Bowser exclaimed as he looked at the other beowolves, he raised his eyebrow as he turned around to look at Private Goomp, who was looking at him surprised.

"What are those?!" Bowser shouted as he pointed at the pack of beowolves, Sergeant Guy stood beside him as he held up a bullet bill blaster using his shoulder to support it. Upon, activating it the recoil send Sergeant Guy falling onto his back as the blaster fired three bullet bills targeted at the three beowolves. The three Beowoleves knocked aside the bullet bills like they were nothing as the bullet bills flew away from the pack and exploded in the air.

"We're doom!" Private Goomp shouted in despair.

"Doom! Are you an idiot!" Bowser shouted as he looked toward Private Goomp. Bowser then took a step forward as he looked straight at the Beowolves as they growled at him. Bowser smirked as he roared back as a stream of fire came out of his mouth. The Beowolves stared at him with their red eyes before they rushed toward him. Bowser withdrew into his shell as they tried to claw him down. Once, they hit his hard shell, he spun it around and launched it at one of the Beowolves knocking it and himself into a tree as it effortlessly destroyed it. Bowser came out of his shell as he grabbed the beowolf by the neck and toss it aside as he looked at the other Beowolves who were charging at him, he opened his mouth as a small sphere of fire in his mouth slowly become bigger and bigger as he charged it. He unleashed his fire breath onto the Beowolves turning them into a crisp as all that remained was their burnt bodies.

Bowser looked at his defeated opponents and laughed in a mocking way.

"You were seriously scared of those weaklings?! Ha! They're nothing compared to me!" Bowser said as he stood there proudly with his army and the elite trio looking at him.

"Well, sir to be fair the locals here are afraid of those things..." Corporal Paraplonk said as Bowser turned to look at him.

"Yeah... Wait, what did you just said?!" Bowser said as he looked at Corporal Paraplonk again.

"Don't worry my king. We will explain everything to you once we get back to the castle. How does that sound?" Sergeant Guy said as he placed his hand on Bowser's shell.

"Hmm... Yeah, I could use a nap." Bowser said as he looked at Sergeant Guy who started to walk forward with Bowser following behind him.

"But, seriously where are we?" Bowser said as him and his army walked off.

* * *

 **Somewhere** **in Vale...**

Clementine was now in the Library. Previously, she had figured that she would be mistaken for a faunus here and she also heard a group of boys talking about an academy which seems to be popular among the people around her age group here. She hoped that she can find out more information about the creature that attacked Luigi. And luckily for the inkling, she found something that could help her, it was a book with a symbol on it. It was the face of a beowolf, she immediately realized that it looked similar to the giant snake that attacked Luigi.

"Hmm..." She thought as she placed her finger below her lips. She held the book in her hands as she looked around for a place to sit, she decided to take a seat on one of the tables with three other people. As she sat on the same table, the people on the table glared at her. She looked at her book before slowly looking at them.

"Why are they staring at me like that?" She thought as she soon realized that she was the only faunus on the table while the others were humans. She watched as the three people, an elderly man, a woman and her child got out from their seats and walked away.

She stared at them before sighing and returned to her book. She carefully absorbed the information from the book and as she was reading her expression slowly turned from that of curiosity to that of fear. The Creatures of Grimm... They were like nothing she had never seen before. They were attracted to negative emotions like fear, anger, sadness, and despair.

"I-I can't believe what I'm reading. Well, at least I know the name of this place now. Remnant... Wait, what is this?" Clementine thought as she turns to the next page of the book. She looked at it. On the page was a picture of a man carrying an axe with three other warriors combating the creatures of grimm.

"Woah, who are these guys?" She thought as she flipped the page again. She continued her reading and as time flies, she was finally done with the book closing it. Clementine took a deep breath as she reflected on what she had just learned.

"I have no idea on what to do... I really don't think we aren't in our own world anymore. I don't even think we are in our own universe anymore. I-I just have no idea what happened!? How did we end up here!? Is our world gone forever... Is Inkopolis really gone?" Clementine thought as she frowned as she stared blankly at the book. She got out of her seat as she took her book with her placing it back to where it rightfully belongs.

She walked out of the library, her hands in her pocket.

"It's almost dusk, I should get back to the others." She said as she walked off, she decided to put her hoodie back on. She finally understood how the faunus felt...

She walked by herself until she noticed there was a sudden commotion behind her. She turned around and to see people looking and pointing at something. As she looked closer at them, she realized that they were pointing at a person. As she looked it became obvious that the person was approaching her. Flustered that she was being followed, she placed her hand near her splatbomb out of fear. She was almost about to throw the bomb until she saw the person's face.

He had red eyes and a mohawk hairstyle, but his hair... it's was a tentacle.

Her jaw dropped as she looked at him, she couldn't believe what she was seeing: Agent 8 of the Squidbeak Splatoon. His name was Nate, at least that was the name Captain Cuttlefish told her. A former soldier of the octarians who she had fought and later turned into a hero after the deepsea metro accident, he was the one who had saved her when she was being brainwashed by the evil artificial intelligence Commander Tartar, whose goal was to destroy Inkopolis and causing a global genocide using a giant laser, but with the help of Pearl and Marina from Off the Hook, he managed to stop his plan and in the process saved their world.

"Hey... Clementine." He said nervously as he looked at her, Clementine dashed forward hugging him as he slowly placed his shoulder on her back.

"I-I thought you were gone! You, Callie, Marie and-"

"Clementine, it's alright. I'm fine... and don't worry I'm sure Callie and Marie are just fine as well." Nate said in a comforting way. "I'm not the only one here though." He said as she slowly looked at him with a confused expression.

"Wait... what do you mean by that..." She said as she looked over his shoulder to see two of the smash's fighters with an unfamiliar face, King Dedede as he stood there holding his hammer proudly, Daisy the princess of Sarasaland as she smiled at her while waving her hand, and finally Shadow the Hedgehog the ultimate lifeform as he stood there frowning at her with his arms crossed.

Clementine turned her attention to Shadow, "Nate, who is that. He looks like Sonic but only a lot more grumpy." She said as she pointed to Shadow, causing Nate to look at her with surprise.

"Clementine, you shouldn't say that to him." He whispered as Clementine looked at him.

"Umm... Why?"

"He gets angry easily. He is Shadow the Hedgehog, one of Sonic's old rivals."

"And I'm also not deaf." Shadow as he walked up to her, she immediately stared at him.

"Why are you here?" Shadow as Clementine looked at him. She didn't trust him.

"I'm here because of the same reason as you. We couldn't stop Galeem and now we are here." Clementine said as she looked to see people staring at them, "I don't think we should be talking here, Nate." She whispered to the octoling as he nodded in response. Clementine decided that they should have their conversation in a small isolated part of town as they arrived at it she looked at them. She was glad that at least Luigi, Kirby, Sonic, and her weren't the only ones alive and some of the others were as well.

"So, guys... What are we going to do? Are we just going to stay here from now on." Clementine asked.

"What do you think," Shadow said as Clementine gritted her teeth at him, she then walked up to him staring him straight into his eyes.

"Look here, I don't know what happened to smash and our worlds. Maybe, it is really gone forever. But, at least we are still alive." Clementine said as she turned to face Dedede.

"Kirby is alive." She blurted out as Dedede looked at her shocked.

"Kirby is alive?!" Dedede exclaimed as he rushed toward Clementine.

"Where is he?" He said as Clementine pointed behind him at the alleyway across the road. Kirby was there still sleeping beside the trash.

"Kirby! Hahaha!" Dedede said with joy as he rushed toward Kirby. Kirby slowly opening his eyes, waking up to the sounds of someone familiar to him. He turned to look at Dedede. Dedede grabbed Kirby hugging him and patting him on the head.

Clementine along with Dedede and the rest of his group stood around Kirby as Kirby took a moment to look at all them.

"Poyo!" Kirby said happily. He was glad that more of his friends were safe.

"I can't believe you two used to be arch-rivals," Clementine said while smiling at Dedede.

"Well, that was a long time ago. Now, we are Star Allies! Yo, where's Meta Knight?" Dedede said as he looked around the place.

"Unfortunately, you guys are the only ones I have found so far. Sonic, Luigi, and I went out to look for more information about where we are and the place we are in. All, I can say is that this place called Remnant isn't safe and to top it off Nate and I can get killed at any moment because we are inklings."

"Wait, why?" Nate said as he looked at her not knowing why he and Clementine would get killed at any moment.

"Nate... It's best that you don't know." Clementine said as she grabbed his hand. Nate looked at her while blinking.

"Wait, did you just said Luigi!?" Daisy exclaimed as she jumped in front of Clementine as she looked at her surprised.

"Sonic? Huh, guess he isn't dead." Shadow said with no trace of relief or comfort.

"Yeah, wait you know Luigi?" Clementine said as Daisy smiled while placing both her hands on her hips.

"Well, duh. Of course I would know Luigi... I'm his girlfriend." Clementine nearly was about to shout until she realized that it will only attract unwanted attention.

"You don't seem like Luigi's girlfriend..." Clementine mumbled as Daisy frowned.

"Oh, come on. What? Is it because I'm the complete opposite of him? Come on, give the guy a break. He is always number two when it comes to comparing him to his brother. But, at least he isn't fat..." Daisy said as Dedede laughed in response, Clementine couldn't help but giggle sightly. Shadow, like always, wasn't smiling at all and Nate was confused not getting the joke.

"Ok, but really I'm glad to see you guys are alright," Clementine said as she smiled at them. She then raised her eyebrow. "Where is Nate?" She thought as she looked around to see him.

"Nate?! Nate where are you?!" She said. She was very concerned about him. She didn't want to him to end up in the same situation as her when she was first here.

"Umm... guys," Nate said as he gestured for them to look at what he was looking at. The rest walked toward him, Clementine soon realized he was standing outside of the same cafe she was at, he was standing looking at something through the glass window. She then looked at where Nate was pointing, it was the television screen inside the cafe. She walked toward him, standing beside him as the rest were behind them.

It was Lisa Lavender, the same news reporter that she had seen before. But this time, she was broadcasting an emergency news alert from a helicopter.

It must be serious but what can it be?

Clementine and the rest saw what was being broadcasted and were shocked to discover what it was about.

"Beacon Academy is being under attack by a group who are calling themselves the Koopa Troop. I'm currently here on the scene, where Beacon is being attacked by a legion of walking mushrooms... I'm sorry, I just can't say that with a straight face. Turtles walking on their own two feet, some armed with hammers and magic wands. It seems like one of the teams is trying to confront their attackers. Let's take a closer look." Lisa said as the cameraman cut away from her and zoomed in on the scene.

"Yeaaah!" Ruby exclaimed as she swung her scythe at a hammer bro, her scythe Crescent Rose then turned into its rifle form as Ruby fired two shots at two goombas.

"What are these things!?" Weiss shouted as she kicked a shy guy in the face.

"Whoever they are, they are definitely not friendly!" Yang shouted as she grabbed a hammer bro and punched him across the face.

Team RWBY, Team JNPR, and Team CFVY were fighting against the Koopa Troop with the other huntsmans and huntresses helping out as well. All eyes in the cafe were glued onto the screen as Clementine and the rest saw the camera turning to the right to see Bowser in his koopa clown car laughing.

He then pointed at the camera. "Gwahaha! I'm Bowser, but you can call me Lord Bowser, King of the Koopas! I heard from my men, Sergeant Guy that your so-called protectors, these Huntsmans and Huntresses, are the ones to protect you. Ha, once I'm done here there wouldn't be any of them left. Gwahaha! And I will rule over this land! If I can't have the Mushroom Kingdom, I will just settle for this dump. Gwahaha!" He laughed as he flew away in his koopa clown car.

"T-This is Lisa Lavender! The giant umm... The giant turtle who called himself Bowser is now heading toward the teams!" She said as the camera turned once again to face Bowser moving in towards Team RWBY. Bowser jumped out of his koopa clown car as he dive bombed toward Ruby, she looked up as she managed to dodge the attack. A loud boom could be heard as Bowser landed on the ground, a crater in the spot he stood. He looked at Team RWBY as they stood their ground. Bowser laughed at what he saw.

"Do these girls really think they can beat me?" Bowser said as he then roared at Team RWBY with fire spitting out of his mouth. Ruby looked at Bowser a little scared, she looked around to see Weiss not flinching. She shook her head as she looked at Bowser.

"I don't know who you are but you are not hurting anyone and you aren't going to take over Vale!" Ruby said as she pointed Crescent Rose at Bowser.

"Exactly," Weiss said as she did the same with Myrtenaster. Team RWBY got into their battle stance as they prepared to fight him.

Bowser laughed at them and how stupid they looked. He then roared at Team RWBY while swiping his claws around.

"Showtime!" He said as he charged forward with Team RWBY doing the same as well.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **THEY FINALLY DID IT THEY ADDED THE INKLING CHARACTER TAG! Yes! I'm so happy.**

Hey, guys. So, with chapter 4 completed I will be moving on towards chapter 5 for the fic. I'm honestly happy with how I wrote Bowser but if there is anything wrong with how I portrayed him do tell me. I want to learn from my mistakes. Now to answer some of the reviews. I want to actually answer one of my most common weaknesses first though. I will admit that my sentence structure is by far my biggest weakness. But, I'm honestly hoping that I'm slowly improving on it and I do want to say sorry to those bordered by it. Really, I can tell that you like the story but you do not like the way it is structured.

To Nitpicky Bastard(One of my reviewer's name). The Octoling that I used isn't just another one of the foot soldiers from the single-player story mode. It's actually Agent 8 from Splatoon 2 Octo Expansion. One of the main characters in the Splatoon cannon. And like Clementine, since he doesn't have a name instead of calling him just Agent 8 or Octoling I decided to name him Nate Yuki. To give him more personality and character. I will admit some of the characters like Sonic and Dedede may feel too off for Remnant but for Sonic case he has been around humans before. Dedede is completely understandable though. I do have something planned in mind for this.

With that, I want to say thank you for reading. And with that... Staaay Fresh!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Remnants of Smash**

 **Chapter 5: Showdown at Beacon**

* * *

 **Princess Peach**

My name is Princess Peach, the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. I have been the Princess for as long as I can remember, though it almost felt like it was just yesterday when I first met Mario and Bowser. Almost every week I was finding myself kidnapped by Bowser and me shouting to Mario for help. I was so worried at first... I thought Bowser was going to eat me!

But as it turns out, the poor guy was just lonely. It was years ago when he told me that he had a son by the name of Junior. And no, it wasn't my son! At least I think so, but I still couldn't help but to feel responsible for him.

I always knew that Bowser hated Mario and it was no secret: every smasher knew it. The rivalry between the two of them was legendary and hence often the first to be brought up among the smashers. In fact, I often get brought up as the one who was always kidnapped.

But the thing is that no one knows the truth. There is a reason why Bowser never killed me and why he is always able to kidnap me… All he needed to do was to throw me into lava or bite my head off with his jaw, but he didn't do any of that.

Because he cared for me…

After the first few times Bowser kidnapped me, it was like a routine. He talked to me about how he was going to take over the Mushroom Kingdom, and I like always was pretending to be playing as the damsel in distress. He kind of fell for it. He continued to brag about it before I asked him what he would do after he ruled over the Mushroom Kingdom.

At that moment, he couldn't answer my question. I still remember his expression: there was a sudden realization that he didn't know what to do after taking over my Kingdom.

I then joked to him on how I could be his bride if he succeeded… which I really regretted years later. We became friends, but I knew Mario or anyone of my subjects couldn't ever know the truth. So, I agreed with Bowser that I continued to play the damsel in distress while he plays the kidnapper and Mario the hero. He didn't like how Mario was the hero, but I told him that maybe he could be the hero one day.

And he was once, and I never forgot it.

Of course, I soon realized one thing. As the time goes by even after our world merged with Smash, Bowser's hatred for Mario was consuming him… His plans were getting more and eviler. He even went as far as to team up with The Great King of Evil, Ganondorf, once. After the subspace incident, I had to convince him to stop it and just give up on ever beating Mario. He was very angry, and I still remembered him roaring at me while I was crossing my arms giving him a disappointed look.

Still, he eventually relented, looked at me with a despondent expression before closing his eyes and telling me I was right…

Of course, Bowser didn't give up and he thought that if he couldn't beat Mario personally he would just beat him in a different way. Romance. That was the time he kidnapped me in a white suit wearing a giant white top hat. But like always, Mario beat him with the help of his new companion Cappy. It was then it happened the two of them proposed me at the same time on the moon. I was always sweet and would kindly tell them no, but this time I was beyond upset at them.

Bowser was strong and he could use his brawn for good, but he was solely determined to rule over the Mushroom Kingdom and being the most powerful person in the land and as the Princess I couldn't allow him to take over my Kingdom even if we were friends. I tried to convince him many times to just stop but he would always say no, just because he wanted to prove to me he was better than Mario…

As for Mario, he'd always saved me, and I was thankful for him. However, I always felt that he liked Pauline more than me… He was nice and strong, and he had stopped other much more vile and evil forces compared to Bowser. But he sees Bowser as nothing but an evil turtle but unlike him, I don't see someone who is pure evil. I just see a misunderstood turtle who just used his talents for the wrong things. But, after all the things Bowser had done, I can never change Mario, Luigi, and the Toads' minds.

When they proposed, I simply frowned at them and said no while walking off as the two looked at each other disappointed. I just told them that I wasn't interested in any of them and inform Bowser I was tired of being kidnapped and just needed a break. I also told Mario that I need a break as well and I just don't want to be rescued, when I know very well that I can easily escape from Bowser, but I choose not to for Mario.

I walked off as I saw Mario taking out a weird looking crown before seeing Bowser knocking it away with a disgusted look on his face. I sighed. I just needed a break… But I guess I shouldn't have done that to them.

I wouldn't have had thought that that would be the last adventure I did with them. Mario sacrificed himself for Luigi, and as for Bowser he sacrificed himself for me and Junior. I run as I watched him being consumed by the beam of light. I run and run with Bowser Junior in my arms. I looked behind to see that the beam was not following me. I was so relieved, but not for long as I saw a dark beam laser coming towards me. I looked at it before throwing Junior out of my arms.

"Mu-Peach! Nooo!" Junior shouted I looked at him before the beam hit my body vaporizing me… That was all I recalled before I felt nothing…

* * *

"Ughh..." Peach said as she got up, her pink dress covered in dirt. She slowly looked around her and found to her surprise that she was alive. The beam must have transported her here.

But where was she? This place doesn't look familiar in the slightest, it looked like a small town different from the Mushroom Kingdom. Perhaps she should take a look around.

She walked out of the alleyway she was in. "Hello! Anyone!" She looked around to see many regular looking people everyone around her staring at something. She turned to where they were facing it was a giant electronic screen on a tall building broadcasting the news. She looked in horror as she saw Bowser attacking what seems like a school, he stood triumphant over four girls who were known as Team RWBY, they were unconscious and bruised on the ground. Bowser laughed as he commended his fleet of airships which had just arrived at the scene to attack. They fired cannons at everything as the rest of the students attempted to flee.

One of them, Velvet stood there afraid. She was so overwhelmed by fear that she couldn't move.

"Velvet!" Coco screamed as she called out to her. However, it was too late as a bullet bill had locked onto her and was headed right towards her. Velvet screamed as she covered her face with her arms.

"Boom!" The sound of the bullet bill exploding could be heard, but she didn't feel a thing. She slowly opened her eyes to see a familiar face in front of her.

"Are you ok? Just go me and my teammate will handle the-" Clementine said as she turned around before noticing Velvet.

"Velvet?" She said surprised not expecting to see her here of all places.

"Clementine..."

"Yo, Clementine. There's no time to talk we have to go." Dedede said as he appeared beside her as he looked over at Team CFVY, who shouted in surprise upon seeing him.

"Alright, it is just us..." Nate said as he stood behind Dedede.

"Oh, he is so going down!" Daisy said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Poyo." Kirby said seriously.

"He is bulletproof, right?" Shadow asked as he loaded up his pistol with a sharp red symbol on it.

"Yeah..." Clementine said slightly nervously, this was Bowser they were fighting against, after all, and he is known he be an absolute tank. But still, she knows that they can beat him, they just have to work together as a team...

"Alright, guys let's go! Charge!" Clementine shouted as she and the rest headed straight towards Bowser who was unaware of their presence as he was too busy admiring his own victory.

"Huh?" Bowser said as he turned around only to get a hammer straight in the face by King Dedede, followed up by a punch by Daisy across the jaw.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow said as he launched eight spear-shaped energy construct at Bowser all of them hitting their mark.

"Gwwrrr!" Bowser raged as he tried to block their attacks.

Clementine jumped onto Dedede's hammer as he used it to toss her into the air as she performed a super jump. While in squid form she looked from above, making sure she was just above Bowser.

"Perfect." She thought as she was in the right spot, just above his head. "Just keep attacking him, guys." She thought as she returned back to her humanoid form, her tentacles were now glowing.

"Splashdown!" She exclaimed as her entire body was covered in a yellow ink armor. She launched her fist straight down onto Bowser's head causing an explosion of ink around him in a small radius. The impact was strong enough to cause the ground around them to crack.

She jumped back to the rest as they were ready to strike him again. Bowser looked at them he was covered in yellow ink and was breathing heavily but still standing, it was clear that he was getting tired after fighting Team RWBY and many of the other students. He was staring at them before roaring.

"I will not be defeated ever again!" Bowser growled as he pointed towards them. He then charged towards them. Dedede swung his hammer only for Bowser to catch it with his right hand. He then grabbed him by the neck and threw his head into the ground before stepping on it. He looked at Daisy who hit him with a golf club as she swung it again he caught it and punched her in the face. Shadow jumped into the air attempting to kick him, Bowser dodged the attack and grabbed Shadow's leg with both his hands. He then bites it with his jaw.

"UGHHH!" Shadow cried out in pain as Bowser tossed him into the nearest building, the force of the impact was so strong that when Shadow hit the building it collapse onto him.

"I won't let you hurt them!" Nate shouted as he jumped towards him with his splat roller. He managed to hit Bowser as he moaned in pain before looking at Nate. Nate attempted to hit him with his splat roller again only for Bowser to withdraw to his shell and to launch himself back to a row of Shy Guy on both sides left and right who were waiting for him with a rope in their hands. Bowser curled up into a spike ball as six other Shy Guy appeared pushing him toward the rope.

Nate and Clementine looked at them confused.

"What are Bowser's minions doing to him... Wait, oh no!" Clementine realized what they were up to but before she could tell Nate to get out of the way. Bowser was fired like a slingshot towards Nate. The spike ball hitting him at high speed causing him to be launched towards one of the building, breaking through the wall.

"Nate!" Clementine shouted as she turned around to see Bowser a few steps in front of her.

"Hahaha. Nice work Shy Guys." Bowser laughed as he looked at Clementine who was the last one standing. "You may have teamwork, but my entire army and I are a team!" Bowser said as he continued to laugh. Clementine pointed her splattershot at him with Bowser unphased by its presence.

"Dedede, Shadow, and Daisy. Hahaha! It is a shame, I had fought theirs better many times before. You caught me by surprise and that is really all you got! After, I'm done with you, squid girl. I will be enjoying eating fried seafood for dinner!" He said as he charged up his fire breath.

"Now, Kirby! Suck it up!" Clementine exclaimed as Kirby appeared above her in his warpstar, he jumped out of it as he landed in front of her. Bowser unleashed his fire breath as Kirby opened his mouth inhaling the attack.

"What?! I thought you only know how to say Woomy?!" Bowser exclaimed in surprise as Kirby launched his fire breath back at him.

Seeing the searing flames, Bowser quickly withdrew into his shell to shield him from the damage. He launched his shell towards them as he quickly came out of it to grab Kirby tossing him into a nearby building.

"Kirby!" Clementine shouted before Bowser punched her in the face, causing her to fall onto the floor, rolling across it as she attempted to get up. Bowser dashed toward her as he tried to stomp his foot onto her, forcing her to quickly roll out of the way to avoid being smushed.

"I will crush you!" Bowser exclaimed as he raised his fist at her again, Clementine closed her eyes as she tried to shield herself from the attack. But, Bowser's attack was interrupted as he was grabbed by someone as it brought him high up into the air.

"Hey! What is going on?!" Bowser said as he attempted to break free from whoever was grabbing hold of him while flying high into the air. He looked behind to see an orange dragon-looking monster with blue wings and a tail with a fire on its tip. It was Charizard, the Flame Pokemon. Charizard flew higher and higher carrying the heaviest smasher was no easy task but he was able to do it. Charizard flew up and down in a circle carrying Bowser in his arms as he growled. Charizard used Seismic Toss as he flew back towards the ground at high speed tossing Bowser towards it and slamming him into the ground. Clementine covered her eyes as smoke surrounded the entire area. As the smoke cleared she saw Charizard and Bowser standing while facing one another. The two stared at each other...

Clementine watched as Charizard slowly turned around. As he did, Bowser moaned as he fell onto the ground causing it to shake. The Koopa King was finally defeated... his army staring in disbelief as their leader was defeated.

"L-Lord Bowser..." Private Goomp mumbled as he turned around to see one of the students of Beacon pointing a minigun at him.

"I suggest you give up," Coco said as she smirked.

Private Goomp cried as he bowed down, pleading for mercy. "I surrender!"

"I never thought I would say that to a talking mushroom..." Coco thought as she watched the Koopa Troop attempting to retreat, only to be blocked by her other teammates as they raised their hand surrendering. The airships which tried to fly away were stopped by another fleet of airships.

"This is the Atlas Military! Surrender now!"

As the battle was finally over, every one of the students tried to help one another. The injured students were being treated by the medics while every member of the Koopa Troop was being taken away by the Atlas Military, their hands covered by two white metal cuffs. Bowser had his mouth tied by chains along with the two white metal cuffs which cover his two hands.

"Ha! So, long Bowser!" Charizard said as he laughed at Bowser. Both Bowser and Clementine looked at Charizard shocked.

"Wait did you just talk!" Clementine exclaimed as Charizard looked at her surprised as well.

"Wait, you could understand what I just said? Because I can also understand what you just said!" Charizard said as he pointed at Clementine. She nodded in response as she and Charizard looked at Bowser, Private Goomp, Corporal Paraplonk, Sergeant Guy, and the Koopa Troop on an airship.

As the door closed, Bowser stared angrily at them. The airship then took off as they could only assume that they were being taken off to a prison somewhere.

"I cannot thank you all enough." A man a white overcoat, with a grey undercoat, and a black sweater and a red necktie said as he approached the two. Clementine looked at him nervously as she smiled at him.

"Thank you. Umm..."

"James. James Ironwood." He said as he moved his hand forward towards Clementine, she blinked before realizing she wanted a handshake as she shook his hand. she noticed that Ironwood was looking behind her. Charizard looked at him before grunting as he walked away towards the rest, Daisy, Dedede, Kirby, Nate. They were in a small tent being treated by the medics as well. Although, the medic who was treating Kirby had no idea on how to tie a bandage around his round body as Kirby looked at her smiling while playing with a roll of bandages.

"Where is Shadow?" Clementine thought as she looked around for him.

"Who are your friends?" James asked as Clementine looked at him.

"Well, it...Wait." Clementine as she noticed Lisa Lavender in the distance.

"Could you call her to come over here. I want her to interview me." Clementine as James looked at her with a serious face, Clementine was immediated by him at first before his serious expression turned to a smile.

"Of course." He said as he walked off towards Lisa Lavender. Clementine looked at him before walking off toward her friends.

"Are you guys alright?" She asked as they looked at her nodding. She walked up to Nate as he looked at her before he could say anything to her, she hugged him.

"I'm glad you are alright, Nate." She said as she held him tighter.

"Me too, Clementine." He said as he placed his hand on her back.

"Yo, Kirby! Is my face alright?" Dedede said as there was a giant footmark on it.

"Poyo," Kirby said as he nodded happily.

"Thanks, Kirby," Dedede said as he took a glass of water given to him by one of the medics and drunk it as Daisy looked at him, shaking her head.

"Clementine." She turned around to see James looking at her as he gestured at her.

"They are waiting for you."

"Who?" Clementine asked as she slowly walked out of the tent. To her surprise, there were news reporters everywhere. Not just Lisa Lavender, but other newscasters as well. She was being bombarded by multiple questions at the same time, causing her to sigh and groan in irritation.

"Everyone shut up!" She shouted as the entire crowd went silent.

"I-I'm Clementine. I may look like a Faunus but I'm not." She said as the entire crowd looked at her shocked. There wasn't any point hiding her secret anymore. Not after what Bowser did. She decided then and there that she was going to tell the people of Remnant who they are. They might attract unwanted attention, sure...

...but maybe if she were to go through with this, the other smashers would know where to look for them if they are here in this world. She just hopes Sonic wouldn't be too mad at her.

"I'm an Inkling… Which is a hybrid of a human and a squid but I'm still not a Faunus technically... I'm from a different world. All of my friends are from different worlds." Clementine said as she gestured towards the rest as other new reporters came crowding towards them.

"What are you?" One of the new reporters asked Kirby as he looked at her.

"Poyo." He replied.

"Poyo? Is that name of your species?" She asked as Kirby looked at her confused before shaking his head.

"Poyo." He repeated again, causing the news reporter to stare at him blankly.

"No, his name is Kirby. He's from the planet Popstar. He is a Star Warrior, a race of warriors who fight against evil in their galaxy." Clementine corrected as the new reporter looked at her amazed.

"I just want to say this to everyone…" Clementine said as she turned around to face all the cameras which were zooming in on her. Though she felt extremely nervous, she had a good feeling this was going to be broadcasting throughout the entire of Remnant.

"We are here because we were transported here by someone. In fact, all our worlds may be gone for all we know. But, since we are here we would protect you from the creatures of grimm and we will also protect you from the villains of our worlds, like Bowser. My name is Clementine Aki. I know it will take time to get used to us and some of you might even be afraid of me, but I want you to know that I'm a hero and so are my friends and there are more of us who will protect you… Thank you."

As Clementine said that a man was watching the event unfold live on his television as he sipped his cup of tea. He turned to hear someone calling him.

"Sir. He is here." A man with orange hair in an orange suit with orange sunglasses said.

"Oh, great! I have been waiting to meet him in person." The man said as he adjusted his black fingerless gloves. He walked out of his room to see another man waiting for him. The man in question was Jacques Schnee, the President of the Schnee Dust Company, he stood there as he extended out his arm to shake the hand of the man with the fingerless black gloves.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Lysandre, CEO of Lysandre Labs. Your genius is remarkable." Jacques commended.

"Likewise." Lysandre, a man wearing a black and orange suit with an orange sweater under it, spiky orange hair, and a beard said. "However, Jacques… I must talk to you about something personal since you have been such a helpful friend to me here in Atlas. It's about the recent event that happened on the news…"

"You mean those freaks? Ignore them. They pose no problem or threat to us."

"No." Lysandre raised a hand up to correct Jacques with an indifferent look. "No, I mean I'm from one of those worlds she mentioned…"

"What?!" Jacques exclaimed.

"Let's me show you, friend," Lysandre said as he took out a pokeball, he tossed it in the air as out of the pokeball emerged a Pyroar. Jacques looked at it with a look of disgust before realizing that Lysandre was still in front of him, forcing him to quickly changed his expression, suppressing his irrational hatred.

"Well, regardless," he dismissed the beast with a wave of his hand. "You don't belong in the same boat as them."

"Yes, I know Jacques. But I want to tell it to the people."

"What?! Do you know what that will do, it will damage your reputation! Don't be a fool!"

"No. I refuse to keep secrets from my consumers and my investors, they should know the truth as it is the right thing to do." Lysandre said as he walked off as Jacques stared at him.

"Jacques… Shouldn't you be asking how Weiss is? She did fight bravely against King Bowser. She ought to be commended for her brave actions if I do say so myself." Lysandre said as Jacques frowned in response.

"She is the least of my concerns," Jacques said blankly as Lysandre looked at him as he continued to walk off with his Pyroar.

"Also, Jacques… don't ever stare at my Pyroar with that look again." Lysandre said in an immediate way as Jacques was caught off guard by it and he looked at him surprised.

As Lysandre walked off a team flare grunt approached him looking behind before whispering to him.

"I'm aware of that. I know that I'm not the only Pokemon Trainer here and it seems that some Pokemon are capable of speech as well…" Lysandre said as he recalled Charizard talking after defeating Bowser. "Jacques is a disgusting human being. His daughter will she be just like him?" Lysandre thought as he clenched his fist. He then walked into his private copter waiting for him. He had an event to attain to in Vale which was perfect as he could see the smashers first hand and what every one of them were capable of.

"It seems I might not be the only one here after all… That Inkling girl and Kirby are the smashers I heard about before from Diantha. Hmm… this might get interesting. However, I wouldn't be stopped from accomplishing my dream. Not even by them!" Lysandre thought as he and his organization, Team Flare, would not be stopped not by any Pokemon Trainer.

And certainly not by any smashers either.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys! So, with me introducing Peach and Charizard in Chapter 5, I was actually thinking of adding in another villain. I couldn't decide on one to introduce at this point at first and I didn't want to introduce another smasher too soon, but then I thought about it. How cool would it be if one of the Pokemon villains was introduced and so I decided to go with it. I was deciding on Giovanni at first, but then I decided that Lysandre would be the better fit. Actually, to some of my readers, this fic wouldn't be just limited to assist trophies, bosses, and the smashers, but characters from their worlds as well. As a big Pokemon and Splatoon fan, I cannot express how happy I was when thinking about introducing Lysandre into the mix. His character is so interesting.**

 **With that, I want to say that the non-smashers would also play an important role in the story as well. Also, since I said that, one of Kirby friends would be showing up but who will it be? I also plan something for a certain pop star duo from Inkopolis as well. So, that is something for the Kirby and Splatoon fans to look forward to but don't worry Pokemon fans there will be more Pokemon characters involved as well. In fact, there is another one I plan to introduce as well a certain old rival.**

 **How would Beacon be for Clementine, Kirby, Luigi, and Sonic in the upcoming chapter? Well, find out next time? Don't worry they are still the main characters even with all the other main characters I'm introducing.**

 **I really want to thank my reviewers for their help and do leave a review about what you think about this chapter if you want to and like always staaay fresh!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Remnants of Smash**

 **Chapter 6: First day in Beacon**

* * *

"It's the first day of school for us…" Clementine thought as she sat on her bed in her dorm. She and the rest had their own rooms here in Beacon Academy. It was Luigi's idea to accept the headmaster offer of being enrolled here after they defeated Bowser. Considering what she just announced to the world, she does think Luigi had the right idea. To make sure that they meant what she said they should show it by enrolling into Beacon Academy, after all, Beacon Academy was the perfect place to learn how to fight against the creatures of grimm and they would also be the ones representing their own worlds by doing this as well to show that they do mean peace and not harm.

After what Bowser did there ought to be a few people who are afraid of them. The fight with Bowser was exhausting and she still could feel a little of the pain from taking a punch to the face by him. At least with Bowser out of the way they don't have to worry as much… The villains would always lose to the heroes no matter what that was the promise she made to him…

Clementine got out of the bed as she headed to wear the beacon academy's uniform given to her. It was only the four of them here, the rest went their separate ways. They decided to explore the different kingdoms here on Remnant. She and her team would stay in Vale to see if any of the other smashers are here while the rest of them would explore the other kingdoms.

"Dedede went off to look for Meta Knight, Shadow was still missing, Daisy decided that she would help Luigi finds his brother, Peach, and the rest of his friends while he stays here with us in Vale, and Nate… He went off to find Pearl and Marina. I just hope that all of them will be safe."

As Clementine was deep in her thought she noticed her door slightly opening, she quickly turned around to notice Luigi looking at her surprised.

"Oh, umm… C-Clementine. S-sorry I didn't knock first, but we are going to be late if we don't hurry up. We need to introduce ourselves before the first class of the day start. Ozpin was kind enough to allocate the time for us so out of respect we shouldn't be late." Luigi said as his hands rubbed against the door.

"Oh, right. Sorry, Luigi…" Clementine said as she dashed toward him. Clementine got out of her dorm as she walked off with Luigi beside her. She decided that she would use purple for the colour for her tentacles this time.

"Where is Kirby?" Clementine asked as Luigi turned around to look at her, he scratched his head before smiling to himself.

"Oh, he is with Sonic. They are waiting for us." Luigi said as he looked at Clementine weakly smiling at him before her smile faded to a frown, she looked the other direction to make sure Luigi doesn't notice it.

"Clementine…"

"Huh…" She said as she turned around to look at Luigi who was looking at her worried.

"Is something bordering you?"

"Oh, well… It's just... let's face it, Luigi. No one is going to treat us like normal I mean we are literally from other worlds. There is talking a hedgehog, a pink puffball alien, and there is me a talking squid! Plus, I missed my own world…" She said bitterly as she dwells on it, Luigi looked at her as he slowly placed his hand on her shoulder as she looked up at him.

"Clementine, it's alright. We're still alive aren't we lets make the best of it. Let's help protect these people from those monsters."

"It isn't just the grimm we have to worry about. If Bowser is here, then that must mean that he isn't the only bad guy around here. Actually, had you thought about something?" Clementine said.

"What is it, Clementine?"

"What if… the worlds that are represented in smash aren't the only worlds that got absorbed by Galeem and Dharkon." Clementine said pondering on the idea.

"I don't think that is the case, I mean personally I have seen a few people whose worlds aren't represented in Smash before. But, I didn't see any of them when I was exploring Vale yesterday."

"Yeah… I guess I'm just overthinking it." Clementine said as she rubbed her head.

"Oh, we are here." Luigi happily said as he walked forward toward Sonic and Kirby who were dressed in Beacon Academy's uniforms with Clementine looking at him before following him. Sonic adjusted his collar as he looked at it annoyed while Kirby was just looking around in awe.

"Hey, guys," Clementine said cheerfully.

"Oh, hey Clem." Sonic as he continued to adjust his collar before it finally wasn't as tight as it was. He sighed in response as he looked around at Clementine and Luigi smiling.

"Well, are you guys ready?" Sonic said.

"To be honest, I'm pretty nervous…" Luigi said as his feet were shaking. Clementine placed her hand on his shoulder giving him a reassuring smile.

"Hey, don't worry about it." She said as she walked forward, the four walked up onto the stage with the entire school looking at them. Luigi nervously looking at them while the rest of his friends waved at them.

"Well, team leader. Why don't you make your speech?" Sonic said sarcastically as Clementine looked at him surprised.

"Wait… Team leader?!" Clementine exclaimed shocked as Sonic nodded.

"Yup, hey I wasn't the one who saved Beacon, to begin with, and besides you are in a special squid police force. Sooo I do think you would make the best leader out of all of us." Sonic said as Clementine looked at him slightly surprised that he didn't sound sarcastically when saying that.

"Oh, alright…" Clementine said as she walked up to the microphone placed in the middle of the stage. She looked at mic before slowly looking at the crowd of student staring at her. She took a deep breath as she once again looked at the microphone.

"Hello… my name is Clementine. I think some of you might have seen me on the news. These are my friends Luigi, Sonic, and lastly Kirby. We are here to spread the news that people from our worlds have been transported here onto Remnant. Some good and some bad. But, we like you all have a common goal to protect the weak and to help others. That is why your Headmaster Professor Ozpin had allowed us to study with you guys. Hopefully, we would be able to get along and that is all I got to say thank you." Clementine said as the crowd of students cheered, she smiled as she was relieved with this outcome.

* * *

In a shady warehouse in the middle of Vale, a group of shadowy figures had gathered with one another as they sat on chairs gathering on a single table.

"I'm hoping your prototype is working egghead." One of the figures said in a threatening manner.

"Oh, it is working alright. Did you capture him?" The shadowy figure who was called egghead response.

"Oh, I did." Another of the shadowy figures replied.

"Isn't he amazing. With our technology, we made him perfect. Of course, it comes with a price though. A big price." Another one of the shadowy figures commented.

"Good." The shadowy figure who replied revealed himself, he had a red jacket with golden rectangular buttons and navy-blue pince-nez glasses. He was none other than Doctor Ivo Robotnik or what people more commonly called him Eggman, Sonic's arch nemesis.

Another one of the shadowy figures revealed himself. He was a huge octopus standing using his tentacles with two of his tentacles crossed and another two was holding two stalks of wasabi. He had green eyes and a glowing green scar on one of his tentacles. He also wore shutter shades and had a kabuto helmet with spikes on it. His name was DJ Octavio, the leader and the king of the Octarians.

The other figure was a tall slender girl who was taller than the other two men around her, she was lacking a mouth and a nose, and she appeared to have floating, disconnected hands. She had straight magenta hair that falls on her back, as well as long bangs. She wore a white vest over her grey suit along with a grey skirt she also had a white visor-helmet on her head. Her name was Susie, her full name Susanna Patrya Haltmann, she was the current president of Haltmann Works Company.

The final figure was a girl with teal blue hair with oval shape pigtails on the sides of her head with blue lips and a technologically blue LED advanced glasses covering her eyes. She sports a red and white long-sleeved shirt with red shoulder pads and a tie that is about the same shade as her hair. She also wore a red and black skirt with a belt that has the Team Flare symbol adorning it and she had red and black tall high heeled boots. She was one of the five scientists of Team Flare her name was Mable.

"I hope your boss is happy about this, Mable. He better pays us for what we had to go through to get this guy." Octavio said as he got out of his chair with him staring at her, he then gestured to one of his octoling soldiers. The soldier brought forward a glass container resembling a glass cylinder but with the top and bottom covered with metal, she then placed it in front of Mable who was looking at in amazement while smiling all the way.

"Oh, he will be. With this interesting guy, no huntsman or huntress will ever be able to touch him!" She exclaimed while grinning from ear to ear as she placed her hand onto the glass container inside of it was a person submerged in green liquid. The person inside the container was covered in a black suit, black boots, and wore a black helmet covering his face.

"Can't he just use his Pokemon? I guess he is just afraid." Eggman said as he proceeded to laugh, Mable turned around staring at him with disgust.

"How dare this fool tried to mock the great Lysandre like that." She thought.

"That is a good point, Eggman. I also doubt he ever be able to beat Kirby if I'm being honest." Susie said as she gave a smug look at Mable.

"Without his Pokemon my leader would not be able to defend himself against the creatures of grimm and against the huntsmans and huntresses once he unleashed his ultimate plan! Project Y!" She shouted angrily as she pointed at Eggman. "You all should count yourself lucky that you are included as one of those who would be spared by him. Especially, you Eggman! He may respect you for your intelligent but all I see is a stupid jerk!" Mable exclaimed angrily as she proceeded to laugh with her right hand on her face.

"Yeah… of course I'm," Eggman said as he walked off with Octavio and Susie.

"Where are you going? Trying to beat Sonic the Hedgehog? Well, I'm expecting you to lose again." Mable said as she looked at the three of them. She didn't trust them, she knows that the three of them were up to something.

As they walked off they suddenly stood still as two female octoling armed with a splat roller and an octo shot and two eggrobos looked at her. She looked at them as she slowly took a step back. They then turned around with Eggman, Susie, and Octavio following them leaving Mable with the man in the glass container and herself.

"Phew… they didn't try to kill me. That was close I didn't bring my Houndoom with me, so I wouldn't have a way to defend myself." Mable thought as she grabbed the glass container. She gritted her teeth as she struggled to carry it on her back.

"Why did they assign me to this mission alone?" She thought as she carried the container all the way to the helicopter with the Team Flare symbol on it waiting for her. She accidentally tripped as the container rolled slightly away from her but thankfully there weren't any cracks.

"Oh, my Arceus! Sigh… that was close." She thought as she walked up to the container. As she approached the container she felt a sharp pain on the back of her head before she fell to the ground she tried to get up, but a foot stomped her face into the ground as her technologically blue advanced glasses broke into two. She was knocked out in an instant as she was lying on the floor.

"Hey, you! What do you think you are doing?!" The Team Flare grunt who was in the helicopter said as she reached out to her pokeball only to be shot by two bullets across her chest as she fell to the ground a pool of blood forming around her as two men in a black and white uniform wearing a mask over their faces walked away from her toward another man. The man who knocked out Mable had orange hair and was wearing a white suit with long black pants and a hat on his head, he looked at Mable, who lay on the ground he then poked her head with his cane and looked over at the glass container with the man inside of it.

"Hmm… Well, I guess we just hit the jackpot boys." He said as he smirked before lighting up a cigar.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Remnants of Smash**

 **Chapter 7: A Woomy And Her Team**

* * *

Clementine was watching boringly as the lecture continued. Before this she was thrilled and was looking forward to it, it was her first lecture on learning how to combat the creatures of grimm. But, instead of a lecture what she got was listening to an old man telling tales about the fights he had in his youth and nothing that interested her. She was intended to learn how to exploit each grimm types weaknesses and she also wanted to learn and understand what drives that grimm to do… well, what they do.

Clementine placed her face on her right hand for support as she looked over to see Sonic and Luigi fast asleep with Kirby being the only one to be awake to her surprise. He was clapping gently as he was listening to Professor Port's 'lecture'.

"Is this what the students here in Beacon had to go through every day?" Clementine thought as she fidgeted her fingers around playing with them. Was this really what her life had become sitting here in a boring lecture in another world after her previous one was wiped out. She missed the fun of turf wars and splatfests and most of all she missed her friends…

At the moment, she and the rest were saved by the school's bell. It was finally over…

"Oh, well. That's all for today I guess. Enjoy yourselves students and have a great day ahead of you!" Port said in an excited manner.

Clementine got up her legs weak and her eyes twitching. She walked out of the lecture room with Sonic and Luigi besides her and with Kirby behind her.

"Alright, team… let's go have lunch." She said a dull and tried way.

"I hope they have chili dogs…" Sonic said before he yawns.

"I'm looking forward to eating some pasta. Yummy…" Luigi said as he was imagining the tasty food in his head.

"Poyo." Kirby replied.

The group were walking toward the canteen hoping that they could find a table. As Clementine walked she noticed a guy pointing at Velvet in what seems like a mocking way. Velvet was frowning as she told Cardin to go away. Clementine noticing her discomfort quickly walked up toward her as her teammates looked at her puzzled.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing?!" Clementine exclaimed catching Cardin attention. He turned around to look at her. Clementine walked up towards him as she stared at him, she was only slightly shorter than him.

"It isn't any of your business. Hey, you are that squid girl!" He shouted as Velvet looked at Clementine worried. Cardin was accompanied by his teammates as they stood close to him, crossing their arms as they smirked.

"So, you are the new losers in town. Huh, what a bunch of freak shows." Cardin commented as Clementine stared at him angrily. Sonic approached Cardin from behind Clementine as he looked at him.

"Hey, pal I don't know you all that well. But… I can tell you are a pretty big butt face already." Sonic said as he tapped his feet while smirking. Luigi looked at Clementine, Sonic, and Team CRDL as he shivered in fear with Kirby looking at them, Kirby then decided to walk forward toward the two as well causing Luigi to shirk.

"You want to say that again pal?" Cardin said as he pointed his mace at Sonic. Sonic placed his finger on top of his mace as he continued to smirk. Cardin swung his mace at Sonic as Sonic easily avoided his attack as he lends back toward the right. He then kicked Cardin in his armor chest knocking him to the ground. Cardin slowly looked up to see Sonic standing in front of him. Sonic opened his hand up as he extended his right hand forward.

"Hey, I think it is pointless to fight. Why don't we shake hands, you're pretty good." Sonic said as he smiled. Cardin simply stood up as he stared at Sonic he then looked at Kirby.

"Look at this thing. It looks so stupid." Cardin said looking at his teammates as he started to constantly poke Kirby with his mace in a taunting way. Kirby was giving an uncomfortable look as Cardin continued to do it.

"Hey, knock it off!" Clementine shouted as she pushed Cardin away knocking him into Russel.

"Woah, we are so scared. What are you going to do shoot ink at us?! Hahahaha!" Cardin said as him and his team busted out laughing. Clementine gave him an annoyed look as Kirby started walking toward Cardin and his team. Clementine looked at Kirby in shock.

Kirby was standing in front of Cardin as he and his team looked at him. Cardin smirked as he raised his foot.

"Kirby!" Clementine shouted as she was about to dash forward to pull Kirby away from him, but Sonic stopped her by grabbing her.

Kirby then opened his mouth as Cardin's foot was now inside of it. Cardin looked at Kirby surprised as he tried to get his foot out of his mouth. But, it was no use as Kirby soon swallowed Cardin whole as he screamed for help. His teammates looked in sheer horror as Kirby consumed him, he was now completely inside of his mouth. Kirby looked at them with an angry look as he opened his mouth spitting Cardin out as a star which collided into Russel, Dove, and Sky knocking the four of them into a wall. Cardin was breathing heavily while his teammates moaned in pain, they looked in front of them to see Kirby looking at them. Kirby opened his mouth again this time inhaling Cardin's mace, he shoots it back out as it impaled the wall above Cardin's head. They looked at Kirby as Kirby blinked at them.

"Hi." Kirby said as he raised his tiny right hand.

Cardin screamed in fear as he runs off with the rest of his teammates doing the same as well.

"Well, that served them right!" Sonic said as he crossed his arms.

"Velvet are you ok?" Clementine asked as she looked at her worried.

"I'm fine Clementine thanks." Velvet replied with a smile.

"How are you doing?" Clementine said as she looked at Velvet shyly.

'Oh? Me? Well, I'm doing fine." Velvet said as she looked over at Sonic, Luigi, and Kirby. Velvet looked at Clementine, who was still smiling at her. Maybe, she should introduce them to her own team soon...

"Well, I'm sorry to interrupt. But, I'm starving!" Sonic said as he walked off to the canteen with Kirby happily following him. Luigi looked at them before turning around to look at Clementine who was still standing with Velvet.

"Luigi it's fine you can go with the rest first. There is something I want to talk to about with Velvet…" Clementine said as Luigi slowly nodded as he walked off not before looking back one more time as he walked off with the rest. Clementine looked at Luigi before looking at Velvet, she took a quick glance at her rabbit ears to notice the top of her ears were slightly red.

"He touched your ears?!" Clementine shouted in anger. She swears that she would punch Cardin in the face the next time she sees him.

"Cardin still sometimes does that… But, no as often as he used to…" Velvet said as she watched as Clementine shake her head.

"Velvet… you don't have to worry, you have me and-"

"Oh no no! It's fine Clementine. After all, I have my own team, they protected me a lot of time from him. I guess it's because I'm too polite that I'm an easy target for him." Velvet said blushing as Clementine looked at her.

"Hey, you are my first friend here. I'm just doing what I can to make sure you're safe." Clementine said as Velvet smiled at her.

"I know… but don't forget about your own teammates too. You're their leader after all." Velvet said as she turned around to see Coco looking at them.

"I got to go now. See you, Clementine take care!" Velvet said as she walked off with Coco. Clementine waved at her with Velvet waving back as well. As the two disappeared from her sight, she sighed. She then realized that she totally forgot about her teammates. She rushed to the canteen hoping they didn't get into any trouble.

"It should be fine after all I'm pretty sure Sonic, Luigi, and Kirby should be… Wait, Kirby. Oh no…" She thought, realizing what could happen she increased her speed, the canteen door now in sight, she quickly opened it as she heard a girl screaming.

"This isn't good." She thought as she looked for Kirby.

"NOOOOO! My cookies!" A girl shouted. That voice, it sounded all too familiar to her like she heard it before.

"Oh, no…" She thought as she rushed to the scene. She saw Kirby inhaling the food on one of the tables. On the table were four girls. Clementine instantly recognized the group of girls, they were Team RWBY. The team that fought Bowser before they did.

"You monster!" Ruby exclaimed while trying to sound disgusted as Weiss looked at Kirby from behind her shoulder with annoyance. After consuming every plate on the table, Kirby looked at them smiling. Clementine quickly grabbed hold of Kirby putting him in her arms as he looked at her confused.

"Hahaha! Sorry about that Kirby is just a big eater and a baby that is all. I will pay for the food that he ate." Clementine said as she reached out to her pocket. James Ironwood was nice enough to give her a sum of money to use to help her and her team with their needs. Although, it probably wouldn't be enough if Kirby continued to consume this much food. She quickly handed over a sum of lien to Ruby as Ruby blinked at her. Clementine blushed as she quickly dashed off with Kirby still in her hand.

"This really can't get any worse can it?" She thought hoping that she didn't jinx herself.

"Hey, you need to pay for that!" Clementine quickly looked to see Sonic eating a chilidog while lying on a table. One of the store owners walked up to him angrily pointing at him saying how he noticed a blue blur in front of him and noticed that one of his chilidogs was gone.

"I'm so sorry! Please take this I'm paying for him!" Clementine said as she placed a small amount of lien onto his hand.

"Oh… thanks, girl." The store owner said as he walked off, Clementine turned around to look at Sonic gritting her teeth. He was enjoying his chilidog completely ignoring the fact that he was lying in the middle of an empty table as some students looked at him annoyed. Clementine stomped towards him grabbing Sonic by the back as she used her right hand to hold Kirby. She dragged Sonic away with him crossing his arms.

She looked around for Luigi and noticed him sitting on a table by himself with a plate of spaghetti. He was constantly looking around nervously as his eyes were darting all over the place. She walked up to his table as he noticed her and heaved a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank goodness. I thought you guys couldn't find me." Luigi said as he wiped the sweats off his forehead.

"Sorry, Luigi. I was just busy handing Kirby and Sonic." Clementine said as she placed Kirby on the table and Sonic on the chair, who was still crossing his arms, grumpily muttering under his breath. Luigi looked at them puzzled while eating his lunch.

"What happened?" Luigi asked as Clementine turned to look at him.

"Kirby was eating other people food and Sonic was being an annoyance," Clementine said as she sighed. "We are really not making a good impression…" Clementine said as she frowned, she looked around to see some people staring at them. To her surprise, a woman was approaching them. It was Glynda Goodwitch.

"I'm so dead…" Clementine thought as she gulped nervously.

But to her surprise, she walked up to her and whispered to her something. Clementine's eyes were wide open as she turned to look at Luigi.

"Luigi! Peach is here and she with some of the other smashers!" Clementine exclaimed as Luigi nodded. The team followed Glynda as they were eager to see their friends.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Vale...**

On the streets of Vale, there was a little pink balloon pokemon walking around carrying a black microphone with a green tip as it continued walking around there were people commenting on what she was and how cute she is. She happily took those comments and was excited to be getting the attention. She then looked around with an electronic screen catching her attention, it showed Clementine and her team at Beacon Academy with the words 'Friends or foe?' above them.

"Jigglypuff..." She said as she looked around to see an airbus station in the distance, she smiled walking toward it as she boarded the airbus heading towards Beacon Academy as it took off.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Hey, guys! So, after thinking for a while I decided that I will bring my focus back on the main characters first and focus on how they interact with Remnant before developing the other smashers. Don't worry the other smashers will still appear as well, but I decided to take one of my reviewers words and focus on the four main characters.

I will be sure to give their team a name as well so that is something to look forward to.

Really being honest I'm surprised my first smash fic is liked by a handful of people. I'm really thankful to every last one of you guys, my favourites, my followers, and my reviewers for the support it means a lot to me. Thank you.

Like always leave a review if you want to and with that... Stay Fresh!


	8. Chapter 8

**The Remnants of Smash**

 **Chapter 8:** **Return of Meta Knight!**

* * *

The tension was high and the anticipation was immeasurable. Who were the ones they were going to be reunited with? As Clementine and her team dashed forward to the entrance of the school they saw a group of familiar faces waiting outside. There was Peach the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, she noticed them as she smiled waving at them. Luigi immediately dashed forward as the two of them hugged, glad to see each other safe.

"Luigi! I was so worried about you." Peach said as she looked over at Clementine who was walking toward her. She smiled at Clementine as she smiled back at her. Clementine then looked behind Peach's back to see Luigi waving to someone. It was a girl with grey hair and two pigtails, she wore a black jacket with a hood with light purple and gold stripes with a normal white shirt with purple stripes, her sword looked all too familiar to Clementine it was the Levin sword which means…

"Robin?!" Clementine exclaimed as Robin looked at her with Luigi turning around as well as Peach looking at her with a surprised.

"Hello, Inkling or should I say Clementine. It's so good to see you!" She said as she dashed forward hugging Clementine. Clementine smiled as Robin padded her on the back. Kirby looked around with a sad expression as he couldn't find anyone else he was close to or familiar with.

"Pika!" A voice called out as Sonic dropped his jaw as he turned to look at the one who said that. In the distance was a pokemon, the Mouse Pokemon. The most famous pokemon in the pokemon world, it was none other than Pikachu! The yellow creature happily waved at Sonic, in a second Sonic was already next to it as he hugged it.

"I'm so glad to see you buddy!" Sonic said happily.

Clementine looked at the two as Robin was talking to her. "That's strange Pikachu doesn't seem to be able to speak like Charizard… Maybe only some of us are able to be understand by the others." She thought as Robin then asked her something.

"Hey, Clementine you didn't saw Chrom did you?" She said in a worried manner, Clementine shake her head as Robin frowned. The two then turned their attention to Kirby who was still looking around.

"Is this everyone?" Clementine said as she looked at Peach, who was drinking tea with a tea cup. How did she do it, she will never know.

"This is it… I'm sorry. But, with your message I'm sure the other will come eventually we will just have to wait." Peach said before staring at the sky. Clementine and Robin looked at her with Clementine giving a puzzled look.

"She miss Mario does she?" Clementine whispered to Robin. Robin looked at her with a weak smile.

"We all missed the ones who are close to us don't we Clem?" She said as her mind drifted off to think about her partner on the battlefield. Clementine thought about Nate as she looked at Robin before shaking her head. She really shouldn't be thinking about him now right now, she has more important thing to focus on.

"Poyo…" Kirby said sadly as he was standing alone looking at the sky.

"Poor Kirby…" Luigi said as he wiped his tears from his eyes.

"Yeah…" Clementine said as she sighed but as she looked up, she noticed Kirby was starting to wave at something.

"Kirby what are you-" As she said that a giant air ship hidden in clouds revealed itself powered by jet booster, its wings were dark purple bat wings and on the front of it was a face resembling a mask. The entire group of smashers stared at it in awe. The first thing that came to their mind was only one person.

Many students stared in amazement and shocked at what they were seeing, it looked like something from Atlas only instead of having the regular bright white paint that those airships will have, it was dull and black.

As Kirby was continuing to wave a shadowy figure stood at the edge of the ship, it jumped from it as it dives towards Kirby. It landed in front of him as Kirby happily tapped it on the head.

The shadowy figure revealed itself to be a person similar looking to Kirby, but he was blue, and his boots were purple, and his eyes were yellow, his cape was blue and his right shoulder pad was spotting a symbol with a M and a sword through it in the middle, he also wore a mask which covered his entire face.

His name was Meta Knight, the legendary swordsman and one of the last Star Warriors, a breed of legendary warriors who fought the forces of evil across their galaxy.

"Poyo." Kirby said as he hugged Meta Knight as he turned to look at Kirby.

"It's great to see you too Kirby." He said before looking at the rest who were staring at him with Clementine and Robin giggling with Luigi looking at them confused.

"I see that the four of you have already made yourself comfortable here." Meta Knight said as he looked at Clementine who stopped giggling as she looked at him with a now serious expression.

"Yup, we are still getting used to the place here. How about you?" She asked as Meta knight looked at her before walking toward the school.

"It took a while to rebuild the Halberd after it was last destroyed, but with the help of my crew and the King we managed to do it." Meta Knight said as he looked up at Clementine who nodded in response as they were walking into Beacon with students staring at the newcomers.

"Wait, so you met Dedede?" Clementine asked wondering if Dedede also hugged him…

"I did he was the one who told me about your location." Meta knight replied as Kirby approached him tapping his head again while smiling, Meta Knight kept a blank expression. "The king is currently rebuilding his own castle somewhere nearby." Dedede just claiming a part of land for himself does seems fitting.

"You will be staying here am I not wrong?"

"Yeah… we would be. Sorry…"

"It's alright, Clementine I'm staying here with the four of you."

"Wait, what?!" Clementine exclaimed in surprise as the other three on her team looked just as shock.

"It's completely fine! Meta Knight you should be looking for the rest like Chrom and-"

"No. I will stay here, Kirby need a friend who can understand him." Meta Knight said as he wrapped his cape around his body hiding his sword from view, he looked over at Peach and Robin. "Peach and Robin, I suggest that the two of you should explore the area."

"Daisy, Nate, and Dedede are actually already doing that…" Clementine said as she looked at herself before looking at Robin and Peach.

"Wait, Daisy?" Peach commented as Clementine turned her attention to her. "Luigi… are you sure you alright with her being by herself?" Luigi looked at Peach. He had never thought about it to be honest, he was confident that Daisy could handle traveling around Remnant by herself, she was one tough cookie after all, but after Peach commented that there was still a small part of him that was worried about her.

"Don't worry Peach she will be fine." Luigi said then suddenly, an idea pop into existence. "Guys why don't we made this into our base!"

"Umm… Luigi I'm pretty sure we don't own this school." Sonic said as he pointed to a giant statue of a man with a crown carrying a sword. Luigi looked at it before poking two of his fingers together.

"Hey, guys. I got a message from Ozpin… It looks like Glynda informed him about Meta Knight and the rest…" Clementine said as she looked at her scroll nervously as Ozpin was typing in the chat room. She was anticipating that they wouldn't allow Meta Knight and the rest to stay here, but to her surprise Ozpin allowed it, however he said that they need to gain his trust first by investigating a case in Vale with the local police and with another huntsman team from Beacon. She decided to tell him about Luigi's idea as well and to her surprise he allowed it.

"What is the case about?" Clementine thought as she typed into her phone asking Ozpin more about it with the rest looking from her shoulder at her phone as Kirby sat on top of her head. As the rest watched Ozpin loading a picture into the chat room, it was a photo of a group of people in a warehouse. Sonic instantly recognized one of the people to be Doctor Eggman.

"Hey, that is Eggman!" Sonic exclaimed as Clementine looked at one of the other figures as her eyes widen with shock.

"DJ Octavio!" She shouted as she noticed the DJ standing beside Eggman.

"That girl… that is Susie. She is more taller than she normally should be..." Meta Knight said as he looked at Kirby, he nodded at Meta Knight with a serious expression.

"They seem to be making deal with the girl in orange and white with blue hair… Who is she?" Robin said as the rest looked at her.

"I don't know who she is…" Luigi said as Sonic looked at him.

"Me too..." Sonic replied, "All I know is that Eggman is involved as if he is involved that is no good…"

"This group consist of very intelligent villains which means whatever is in that capsule is something of great power." Meta said as he pointed to the giant capsule that was with them. Clementine typed into her phone telling Ozpin that they recognized everyone expect the girl in orange in the picture. As she waited for Ozpin to type his reply she turned to Meta Knight to ask him something.

"Hey… Umm… So, Meta Knight I was thinking if-"

"You want to take the Halberd to get to Vale, right? Follow me." He said as he walked off toward the Halberd with the entire group following him. Clementine dashed toward Luigi.

"Oh, my carp! I can't believe this I'm going to be boarding the freaking Halberd!" Clementine cheered to Luigi as he smiled happily at her.

"Well, it wouldn't be my first time… haha." He said scratching his head. Clementine scroll buzzed as she quickly opened it up to see Ozpin's message.

"Ozpin said that the capsule was stolen by a small time criminal by the name of Roman Torchwick and that the girl with the blue hair was missing as well."

"We don't know what is inside that capsule but whatever it is we can't let it fall into the wrong hands. We must hurry." Meta Knight said as a ladder was thrown by someone as Meta Knight quickly climbed it with the rest doing the same. As Clementine climbed the ladder a waddle dee with a sailor hat was staring at her as he was standing right in front of her face.

"Holy-" Clementine shouted as she jumped into the air in her squid form landing behind Meta Knight.

"Meta Knight what is that?!" She exclaimed as she pointed at the waddle dee.

"Hello, my Inkling friend! My name is Sailor Waddle Dee, I'm part of Meta Knight crew on the Halberd."

"Oh…" Clementine said now feeling slightly embarrassed. The rest managed to successful climb the ladder as well with Peach carrying Luigi on her back as he covered his eyes with his hands before Meta Knight commended Sailor Waddle Dee to tell the rest to take off Clementine quickly placed her hand on his shoulder to tell him something.

"Meta Knight… Ozpin said that one of the huntsman team will be following us." Clementine said as Meta Knight looked at her.

"Which one?" As Meta Knight said that he turned to his right to hear someone shouting from below he walked to the edge of the ship looking down.

"Hey! Umm… Hi, we will be following you." A girl with a red cape and a scythe said as three other girls stood around her. "My name is Ruby Rose, and this is Weiss, Blake, and Yang my sister and we're Team RWBY! And we will be following you guys!" Ruby exclaimed as Meta Knight looked at Sailor Waddle Dee who nodded as he threw the ladder down.

"Clementine…" Clementine turned around to look at Meta Knight who said her name.

"Yes?"

"Are these the girls who fought Bowser?"

'Oh, umm… yeah."

"Like you, they still have a lot to learn…" Meta Knight said as he walked off with Clementine staring at him. She continued look at him speechless by what he just said until she felt someone hand on her back, she quickly turned around to look at Yang who smiling at her.

"Heya." She said as Clementine looked at her blinking a few times before looking at the rest who were introducing themselves to Team RWBY. Robin with Pikachu on her shoulder as she was talking with Blake, Ruby was staring angrily at Kirby, and Weiss was talking with Peach and Luigi.

"Hey." Clementine replied smiling at Yang, the two started talking with one another as the Halberd took off heading towards Vale as it was passing by an airbus as everyone who was in the airbus was staring at it in amazement. Inside the ship was Jigglypuff who quickly opened the door to the airship as she managed to close the door at the same time as she sucked out it with some passenger fearing for her safety. She soon floated towards the Halberd grabbing onto the right wing as she slowly climbed on top of it as she sat down and fell asleep.

* * *

The Vale Police Force was at the crime scene as they waited for the group of huntsman which Ozpin said he would send to arrive. The two police officers in black and white outfits were chatting with one another. As they continued to chat a man approached them.

"Oh, hello sir." One of them said as they looked at a man in a blue uniform with blonde hair. The mysterious man adjusted his black sunglasses.

"Good evening to you gentlemen. What is the case?" He said as he walked up to them. One of the men took away a white cloth which was covering a corpse. It was a woman in an orange and white outfit with orange hair.

"Hmm… This is one of Lysandre Labs employees." He said as he was now crouching and looking at the corpse, he soon noticed a bullet wound as one of the officers handed to him a picture. It was the same picture that Clementine received along with another one showing Roman. "Interesting… The two of you may leave I will handle this case by myself with the huntsman Ozpin are sending."

"Thanks, Mr. Wesker." They said as they walked off the two were discussing which bar they should head to as Wesker continued to stare at the photo which had the giant capsule in it. Wesker took out his phone as he called someone.

"Hello, Lysandre. I know who is responsible for the missing capsule."

"What are you planning to do with them Albert… It also appear that our friends who provided the capsules have plans to betray us."

"They will not interfere with the League of Doom plans. I will dispose of them myself and then I will kill Ivo and his friends to get rid of any evidences of your involvement and so that they don't get in our way. Have you signed the contract with Jacques?"

"Yes."

"Good." Wesker said as he hanged up the call placing the cloth back on top of the corpse, he then looked at the photo with Roman before noticing the Halberd approaching in the distance as he smirked.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hey, guys. I just wanted to address something important there was someone who commented about the name I used for Inkling. I will honestly say that it was a coincidence that I choose Clementine as I wanted to go for Orange as her name, but I didn't felt like it would fit that well. So, I decided to look up for other names that resemble orange and I stumble across Clementine and I loved the name! I know who TamarinFrog is in fact I loved her Splatoon Webcomic Café Cardamari Tales, but I completely forgotten about it as I haven't read or checked the comic in a very long time only until recently. It was only when I was writing chapter 2 and 3 did someone mentioned the male inkling as I was thinking about a name for him and that when suddenly, I remembered about Café Cardamari Tales. I was afraid to mention it as I didn't want to give the impression that I took the name which wasn't the case.

I know that Café Cardamari Tales had come to an end recently so out of respect even if Tamarin had never said she owns the right to Clementine as a character, she belongs to her.

Another thing I want to ask is that, are you guys alright with the involvement of Wesker, I just have a lot of good ideas for characters outside from smash, but at the same time not going too far out of the box. I do think it would be alright to add more Capcom characters as we have Ryu, ken, and Megaman, but if you guys have any ' **objection** ' against it do tell me as I do plan to add more Capcom characters later on in the story, but at the same time I don't want you guys to not like it. Like I said before there is so much potential to what can happen if I don't just limit myself to just the main case. But at the same time, I wouldn't go too off just sticking to the different series in Smash and some of the other series outside of smash that is still close but not too far off.

Like always thank you so much, I didn't expect this to have this number of followers and favorites that it does now and I'm thankful to all you guys. Take care and stay fresh!

Oh, and for fire emblem pairings… oh boy I may need some time for that sorry :c


	9. Chapter 9

**The Remnants of Smash**

 **Chapter 9:** **A King** **Without A Kingdom**

* * *

"Get out!" An Atlas Solider exclaimed as he pushed Bowser. The Koopa King growled as he walked forward, handcuffed. They were here on a prison island reserved for criminals in the middle of nowhere. In front of him were members of his Koopa Troop as they slowly walked towards a grey building in the distance through a bridge. Defeated and humiliated on this new world called Remnant… He couldn't think of anything worst. How had he fallen to this level? Why does he continue to fail over and over again?

As he continued to walk, he heard a buzzing sound for a second, he turned around to see the soldier from before missing all that was left was his helmet on the floor, puzzled and sightly fearful he looked back in front to see everyone missing. Private Goomp, Corporal Paraplonk, and Sergeant Guy all his members of his army that were in front of him were gone.

"W-what is going on?!" Bowser thought. All of a sudden there was a cold breeze of wind. Bowser slowly turned around to see a stinger launching towards him. He used his handcuffs to block the attack as he looked at his attacker. To his shock they were a swarm of black and white hornets with red eyes, it looked like there were at least forty of them. On their stingers were blood stains and electronic parts, he observed in the distance as the other airships which were around the one he was transported on were crashing into the sea floor as they crashed into it the clear water was soon covered in fire and smoke.

"My Koopa Army… GWRRR!" Bowser charged forward until he realized his arms and mouth were still cuffed. "Ugh! I will only be able to use my shell and my legs." He thought as he stared at the swarm of Lancers charging toward him. They launched their stingers at him as he withdraws into his shell for protection.

As he was shielding using his shell he could felt their stingers be able to slightly pierce his shell. They started to focus their attack on the spot of Bowser shell with a small crack.

"This isn't good if I don't do something they will eventually break it! Come on, Bowser think!" He thought as he came out with an idea. He got out of his shell as he rolled towards them as one of the Lancers launched its Stinger he used it to destroy the cuff covering his mouth. He shot a fireball at the swarm of Lancers as it exploded burning some of them while the other evaded his attack.

"Come on is that all you got!" Bowser shouted as he bit off his handcuff with his jaw. He bumped his two fists together before roaring loudly. "I have fought much worst…" He said as the swarm of Lancers shot their stingers at him. Bowser ducked into his shell as he spins it into the air hitting some of the lancers on contact while in the air he performed a back kick on a Lancer coming toward him. He landed on the bridge causing it to shake. There were still some of them left… Using all his strength Bowser unleased a large fire breath from his mouth burning all the remaining Lancers into ashes.

"Ugh…" Bowser said exhausted as he was breathing heavily. "Those things they were the creature of grimm that Sergeant Guy told me about… They are attracted to negative emotions. But, how did they managed to destroy all those airships by themselves… For mindless killers, they are smart... they targeted the spot on my shell which was the most damaged." Bowser thought.

He walked slowly grabbing his shoulder in pain as he slowly but carefully looked at the ocean below the bridge, what he saw was the most disturbing sight he had ever seen. Humans, Goomba, and Koopa alike all dead… metal parts and fire surrounding them.

"No!" Bowser said as he jumped into the water causing a huge splash.

"NO! NO! NO!" Bowser said as he shouted, he searched every one of them to make what he was seeing was true. He grabbed hold of a goomba whose eyes were closed, and his body badly burned. He looked at it with a grim expression as he gritted his teeth as he slowly placed the body back into the water as it floats.

"Lord… Lord Bowser." A voice weakly called out.

Bowser turned his attention to the voice, it was Sergeant Guy, who was badly wounded with a hole through his right shoulder.

"Sergeant Guy!" Bowser said as he quickly swims towards him. He grabbed his body and placed it on his shoulder.

"No… my lord you can't I... I wouldn't make it."

"I'm not losing another man! Do you hear me!"

"LORD BOWSER YOU CAN'T… All this pain I'm feeling, it would just attract more grimm to us. You are too exhausted to fight more right now." Sergeant Guy said as Bowser looked at him.

"Please…" Sergeant Guy mumbled as he coughed under his mask. Bowser placed his body slowly and gently back into the water.

"Where are Goomp and Paraplonk…" Bowser said as Sergeant Guy raised his right hand pointing to the right of him. Bowser looked at it to see a broken black bucket with his symbol on it and a small blue hat floating in the water.

They attacked the ships… Those grimm. We couldn't do anything… those guards couldn't do anything either… But they weren't the only grimm that is why my lord you must leave now! Before they get you!" Sergeant Guy shouted as he moaned in pain.

"I'm sorry… I suck as a king." Bowser mumbled.

"No… you are a great king. You defeated the Dark Star and Fawful before and even Tabuu. I'm proud to have served a King like that." Sergeant Guy said as he reached for his bag. He took out a scroll from it as he handed it over to Bowser.

"What is this?" Bowser said as he looked at the device in his hand.

"It's a scroll… there is a GPS tracker on it, use that to get back to Vale… The password is Koopa."

"I'm not just leaving you here!" Bowser shouted as he looked at Sergeant Guy floating on the water.

"Remember what I said Lord Bowser! Please… we want you to live. That is the Koopa Troop's last request…" Sergeant Guy said as he coughed.

"I-I… You, Goomp, and Paraplonk are the best generals I ever had. Thank you…" Bowser mumbled as he looked at the scroll as it showed him the direction towards Vale. Bowser looked back one last time at Sergeant Guy who weakly nodded at him.

"Wait! Before you go, my lord, I just wanted to say… don't you find it ironic."

"What ironic?!" Bowser exclaimed.

"That I'm going to be dead soon… we all were supposed to be dead after Galeem and Dharkon attacked, but we were transported here instead. We are now in a world full of deadly monsters that threaten every living being here and I'm killed off by them. It is like they are mocking us that we thought we got out alive only to be killed off here…" Sergeant Guy said as he looked at Bowser.

"But, maybe it is telling us something that no matter what change will always happen… It is time for you to think what Peach told you after you failed to marry her… 'Change your destiny'." He said as he lends slightly upwards looking at Bowser. "I never had the courage to say this until now, but since we are in a new world when we supposed to be dead… maybe it's time to change… Do you still believe that you can rule over everything?"

"I-I don't anymore…" Bowser said.

"Take care… Lord Bowser. The Koopa army will always see you as their king and for me a friend… No matter what." Sergeant Guy said as he fell on his back into the water and his body stopped moving.

Bowser clenched his fists as he started swimming away passing by more fallen members of the Koopa Troop. He failed them… But, he wouldn't fail them again.

"I promise you that I will live, and I will kill every last grimm I come across on my path!" Bowser said as he continued to swim while looking at his scroll. He felt lost after what Sergeant Guy said… He still doesn't get it maybe only time will tell.

"I'm sorry guys…" Bowser said sorrowly as he continued to swim. Still lost but keeping to his promise.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Another chapter dedicated to Bowser, I just really love him as a character definitely my favourite character in the Mario series and (probably because I'm a Bowser main in Smash...) I wanted to make my own unique arch for him in this story after writing the first chapter I wrote for him. Where will this arch go to? Some of you guys may already know, but the Mario characters will definitely play an important role in it. But, more importantly, I wanted to ask what do you guys think of the plot so far and how the story is progressing so far? Going to take a short break before writing chapter 10, I really love this fic, but I also want to focus on my other fanfics as well and not neglect them. Chapter 10 will be focusing on Clementine and her team and Wesker? Like always guys, stay fresh!


	10. Chapter 10

**The Remnants of Smash**

 **Chapter 10: Dissonant Melody**

* * *

"Daddy… Daddy, please don't leave! Daddy!" A young inkling girl exclaimed as she started to cry while watching her dad walking off with a bottle in his hand from their home. The young inkling girl slowly closed the door as she walked to the corner of the living room. She crouched in the corner before rolling up into a ball and tearing up. After her mum left them due to her dad losing his job as a soldier for The Squid Guards in the army, he started to drink a lot. The young girl was 8 at the time and didn't know what alcohol was, but she knew it was hurting her dad. The girl was talented in many sports and was doing well in her studies in her school, but because of this, she didn't have many friends as they envy her. If only they knew what her life really was like… She knew her dad still love her, but one day he didn't return home. She waited only for two police inkling officers to inform her that her dad died from an overdose of alcohol when getting home. The girl had been supporting herself for the last few years, when she turned 14 she decided to move to Inkopolis to take part in the sport called Turf War, she excelled in it and was considered one of the best. "It is probably just my dad's genes." She remembered saying to a girl who was praising her. It was also on that day that she bumped into the legendary Captain Cuttlefish of the Squidbeak Splatoon due to sheer curiosity, she was then asked by him to join their ranks and to stop the Octarians who had stolen the Great Zapfish. Only two years later, she is considered to be the best agent and was one of the three legendary agents who saved Inkopolis from evil. 3, 4, and 8… They were the trio who saved Inkopolis.

Then it happened on her 16th birthday she received a letter, it was an invitation from the being known as Master Hand, she remembered Captain Cuttlefish saying that when he was young, Master Hand actually came to their world to invite him to the world of Smash, a world where people from different worlds fight in a brawl for entertainment and for the different fighter's worlds to be known to the different worlds as well, however he told him that he was leading the great turf war and couldn't join in the brawl, but Master Hand said that he was interested in him and he would come back to add it to his collection one day in the future.

When a person from a different world gets invited into Smash, her opponents representing their own worlds will be able to enter their own world at will at any moment of time. That was why Captain Cuttlefish declined the offer as he feared that the Octarians will use someone from one of those worlds to aid them in the war against them. That was a long time ago… and now with the war over, he decided that his best student should represent their world not just to make everyone in Inkopolis and their world excited upon hearing the news, but for her to also make new friends from the different worlds who also fight in the name of good. It worked for the Squidbeak Splatoon as now they have the like of the legendary plumber himself Mario, the war tactician Robin who become one of Clementine close friends, and the cute star warrior Kirby aiding them in missions.

That girl who lost her dad who will grow up to become the best agent in the Squidbeak Splatoon, and was later invited to represent the world of Splatoon in the world of Smash was…

* * *

"Clementine?"

"Huh?!" Clementine said snapping out of her daze to look at Yang Xiao Long, one of the four members of Team RWBY.

"So, you are from a world where squids shoot each other with ink in a sport called Turf War?" Yang asked as she looked at Clementine who slowly nodded in response. Yang chuckled in response as she clapped her hands.

"Hey! It's not that funny alright…" Clementine said blushing.

"Well, it's kind of is if you think about it," Yang said, she bumped Clementine's shoulder as she winked at her. Clementine shacks her head in response as she rolled her eyes.

"I still don't trust you." Clementine turned around assuming it was one of the members of Team RWBY referring to her. But to her surprise, it was Ruby who was pointing at Kirby as Weiss was beside her talking to Robin.

"Poyo!" Kirby said as he smiled at Ruby.

"Ruby. You shouldn't say that to Kirby. He is truly a pure-hearted person." Clementine said as she approached Ruby. She looked at her as she blinked before Weiss walked in front of her staring at Clementine with her usual serious blank expression.

"I'm assuming that you are their team leader?" Weiss said as Clementine looked at Weiss with an annoyed look.

"Well… Umm, yeah I'm. Is there an issue, Weiss?"

"Who would allow a baby to fight in battle?!" Weiss said pointing at Kirby who looked at her as he approached her finger touching it with his hand as Weiss quickly withdraw her finger as she wiped it using Ruby's hoodie.

"Kirby is the strongest and most powerful person on our team. He may be a baby or just a kid, but he had beaten many planet destroyers and gods by himself before." Clementine said while Weiss and Ruby tried their best to keep a straight face as both turned around to look at Kirby.

"Hi!" Kirby said waving at them as they slowly turned back to look at Clementine.

"I know it is hard to believe… But, he is." Clementine said as Meta Knight was walking up toward her, she turned around to look at him.

"Clementine… I suggest you tell your team to get ready we are here." Meta Knight said before turning to Ruby. "You should do the same as well, Ruby Rose." He said as he walked off with his cape still around his body.

"Why is he so short?" Ruby said blankly as Weiss quickly covered her mouth.

"Ruby don't say that out loud!" Weiss exclaimed as she looked at Meta Knight who was looking at the two of them, his expression hidden behind his mask. He turned around as he continued to walk off. Clementine sighed as she looked at the harbour they were about to land on.

"So, Clementine did you enjoyed talking to Snow White and Little Red Riding Hood?" Sonic said as Clementine nodded.

"I just wanted to say thanks for helping us with this case guys," Sonic said to Ruby.

"Don't worry! You don't have to thank us," Ruby said smiling as Weiss looked at Sonic with a puzzled look.

"Yeah, but if we managed to solve this case. Ozpin would allow us to make a base for our friends at your school." Clementine said as she smiled at Ruby.

"Yeah, Clementine is right," Luigi said as he walked up toward the group. "We are very grateful for your help."

The two teams continued to happily conversated with one another. "Wait, Clementine have you come out with an awesome team name for your team?" Ruby asked in a happy way.

"Come to think about it not really…"

"Well, I got an idea!" Sonic said as he pointed his thumb at himself. Sonic then took out a piece of paper from seemingly nowhere. As he wrote on the piece of paper, Luigi curiously looked over his shoulder at it. His eyes widen in surprise as Sonic continued to write as Clementine couldn't help but raise her eyebrow curious as to what the blue hedgehog is up to. Once, Sonic was finally done with it he handed over the piece of paper to Clementine as she took it. She looked with a look of surprise at first before smiling at Sonic.

"Really." She said as Sonic smirked at her.

"Yes. Really." Sonic replied.

"Alright then… Let's go Team Stars!" Clementine exclaimed as she raised her fist excitingly. The two teams along with the other smashers got off the Halberd as it took off with Sailor Dee waving goodbye to them.

"Why is the Halberd leaving? Aren't we going to use it to get back to Beacon?" Clementine said as she looked at Meta Knight. He glanced at her as he turned to look at a man with black sunglasses and a police uniform walking toward them.

"You must be the people Ozpin was talking. It's a pressure to meet you I'm Albert Wesker and I will be working with you on this case." He said as he took a quick glance at everyone. "I think you know what happened."

"Yes." Meta Knight said as he walked beside Wesker with the rest following them. Wesker then approached a white cloth with something under it as he took off the cloth the entire group looked at it in shock with Meta Knight being the only one not showing any reaction.

There was a dead body of a woman in an orange and white outfit on the ground.

"This woman was killed by the small-time criminal known as Roman Torchwick. He stole a property of Lysandere Labs and kidnapped one of their employees. I would need your help in locating Roman and to take back what he stole." Wesker said as Clementine slowly approached the body, slowly moving her hand toward it. Luigi was covering his eyes while Sonic shakes his head in disgust.

"Hey, Wesky," Sonic said as Wesker turned to look at him frowning.

"It's Albert Wesker."

"Yeah, sure thing Wesky. Look I can search this entire town in a few seconds I should be able to locate Roman." Sonic said as he dashed around Wesker in a circle. "So, if you need me to help you find him I will."

"Actually, I need your help to find three other people as well."

"Wait, who are you talking about?" Sonic asked as Wesker reached into his right pocket as he took out a photo.

As Sonic was looking at the photo, Luigi stared at Clementine confused as to why she was looking at the dead body.

"Clementine what are you doing?!" Luigi exclaimed, Clementine, didn't reply to him as she continued to focus on investigating the dead body, as she looked at the victim belt she noticed something that caught her attention.

"This girl... she is a Pokemon Trainer!" Clementine said as she took a pokeball that was found on her belt in her right hand, she stared at the red and white ball in her hands. She turned to Pikachu who looked at her with a sad expression.

"Pika. Pika." Pikachu said as he turned to look at Kirby gesturing at him. Kirby nodded as he walked to Meta Knight who was talking to Wesker and Sonic as he grabbed his cape tugging it. Clementine looked at Luigi as she noticed that he was still shaking in fear before she was about to ask if he was alright, Peach placed her hand on his shoulder as she tried to comfort him.

"Clementine..." Clementine turned to look at Robin who was behind her as she was still crouching in front of the body. Clementine looked at the pokeball in her hands again before looking at Robin who nodded at her. Clementine sighed as she threw the Pokeball into the air. As the pokeball burst open a grey creature resembling a hyena appeared in front of them, its fur is mostly short and grey, it had shaggy black fur on its lower legs, tail, and two thick strips starting behind its eyes and running the length of its body. It also had dark triangular streak patterns below its eyes, which were red with yellow sclerae. Its ears are rhombus-shaped with dark insides, its nose is red, and it has grey paw pads. The Pokemon quickly turned to look at them growling as it turned its attention to its master, it runs towards her. It uses its nose to move her shoulder as it let out a soft howl as it waited for its trainer to move. Clementine slowly approached the Pokemon with Robin trying to stop her as she stepped forward the Pokemon howled at her as it charged forward opening it jaw as electricity started to form around it sharp fangs. But, before it could crunch Clementine into pieces, the Pokemon was struck by a few punches by Kirby as it rolled across the floor it quickly got out looking at them with the intent of killing them.

"Wait! We aren't the enemies, we are here to help you! We know who did this to your trainer." Clementine said hoping that her words would calm it down but it was no use as the Pokemon howled at them.

"I say we take it out!" Sonic said as he dashed forward into a blue blur as he attempted to hit the Pokemon.

"Wait, Sonic!" Clementine exclaimed as she tried to stop Sonic from hurting the Pokemon, she transforms into her squid form to try to stop him. Sonic jumped into the air as he smirked, he knows he definitely would be able to hit it without much effort knowing very well that he was the fastest thing alive and he doubts a pokemon would be faster than him. But, before he could hit the Pokemon he was headbutted by the Pokemon as a form of black energy surrounded its head.

"Argh!" Sonic said as she was launched to the ground he got up as Clementine grabbed him by her shoulder.

"How did it managed to hit me! There was no way it could have reacted in time!" Sonic exclaimed.

"That's because it used Sucker Punch." Meta Knight said as Sonic and Clementine both looked at him puzzled. "Sucker Punch is a Dark-Type Pokemon Move that always hit first if it is targeted at an opponent who is attacking the user. It doesn't matter how fast you are if you are going to attack it, the attack will always strike first unless you aren't going for an attack in which Sucker Punch will fail."

"What Pokemon is that?!" Clementine exclaimed as she looked at the Pokemon as it continued to growl at them.

"That is a Mightyena. It's a Dark-Type Pokemon from the Honnen Region in the Pokemon World." Meta Knight explained as he took out his sword holding it in his hand as Kirby stood beside him. "Clementine, it seems that your theory that more people from our worlds that the other Smashers are from are here as well. But, how many of them are there?"

"You mean the people or the Pokemon?" Sonic said as he scratched his head.

"Both." Meta Knight replied as he took a step back as Sonic turned around to see the Mightyena leaping into the air as it used Shadow Ball shooting it from its mouth towards the two before the attack managed to hit them it was stopped by a thunderbolt as it exploded in the air. Pikachu jumped in front of Mightyena as it roared at him.

"Pika. Pika. Pikachu!" Pikachu said as Mightyena stared at him with anger only for it to slowly turn around as it looked at its decreased trainer as it cuddles beside her.

"Wow... Ok, that is pretty sad." Sonic said as Clementine slapped him on the back of his head with Robin doing the same after her but with her book instead.

"Ow! Ow! Hey, what was that for?!" Sonic exclaimed as he stared at the two girls who hit him on the head, the two of them were frowning at him. Clementine gritted her teeth before sighing as she walked pass Sonic towards the Mightyena.

"I hate to interrupt, but can we focus on the mission at hand." Sonic turned around to look at Wesker who said that. Sonic nodded while smiling as he waved bye to the others before dashing off leaving behind a trail of dust.

"Sonic! Where are you going?" Clementine said as she tried to chase him only for Wesker to stop her by placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I gave him a task to look for three suspects in this case. I will task the rest of you to bring what Roman stole." Wesker said as he took out a map. "I have pinpointed a possible hideout he could be hiding in," Wesker said as he placed the map on the ground with the other looking at it.

"Here," Wesker said as he placed his finger on a red cross on the map. "Roman should be hiding here in this part of town, in an old abandon house where he is keeping what he stole. From my sources, it is said he is passing it to one of his clients. I want you to bring what he stole back to me in one piece."

"What about Roman?" Clementine as Wesker smiled.

"I do suggest you kill him or don't it is your choice girl. But if I were to guess you are going to kill him aren't you squid girl." Wesker whispered to Clementine as he started to walk away from the group.

"Where are you going?" Meta Knight asked as Wesker turned around.

"I have more important matters to attend to and I doubt that you will fail this mission," Wesker said as he got into a car that was waiting for him as it drove off leaving them behind.

"Clementine…" Luigi mumbled.

"Oh, what it's Luigi? Are you... ok?" Clementine asked.

"I don't trust him..." Luigi said bluntly as Clementine nodded in response.

"I don't too." She said as she gestured toward the rest. "Come on, guys! Let's go." She said as the rest walked away from the crime scene as she passed the map to Meta Knight as she observed the rest walking off leaving her first as they followed Meta Knight, she looked over at the Mightyena. She didn't felt that it was right to leave it just there, she isn't a Pokemon Trainer and never was, but she knows how close of a bond some Pokemon had with their trainers and to see it lose it trainer was painful to watch. Clementine decided to walk up towards it as she did, it looked at her growling loudly, however that didn't stop her as she placed her hand on its head rubbing it she decided on comforting it. It looked at her surprised before it walked up to her causing Clementine to take a step back, to her surprise it started rubbing its nose on her chest while smiling.

"Aw..." She thought as she turned around to hear Luigi calling her. She looked back at the Mightneya before running back to the rest, taking a look back at it one more time.

The Pokemon stared at her as it watched her run off it the distance towards her friends. The Mightyena looked back at its formal trainer as it rolled its Pokeball on the ground towards her as it rubbed its nose against its former trainer face before deciding to follow Clementine. The Smashers and Team RWBY completely unaware of it following them as they headed off to find Roman Torchwick while Sonic searched for an old-time foe of his. Also unknown to the Mightyena, Jigglypuff was standing behind a wall as it noticed it and decided to follow them as well carrying her microphone in her hand.

As everyone was leaving an old man was secretly observing them from a distance. He wore a white sailor hat and a green jacket with white stripes on both sleeves with many medals on the right of his jacket with his glasses being just above his huge white bread, he was carrying what seems to be a weapon that resembles a bamboo with a red ribbon around it.

"Agent 3?" He said as he took out his scroll to contact someone.

"Agent 1 and Agent 2? I found Clementine! Otacon are you listening?" The old man said into the scroll.

"I can hear you just fine, Captain Cuttlefish," Otacon replied. "I can't believe it took us this long to find them even after Clementine was on the news."

"Well, my boy we are in a completely different world after all." Captain Cuttlefish said.

"Right, but we still are far from finding every one of the other Smashers. You sure you don't want me to send you back up just in case." Otacon asked as Captain Cuttlefish shack his head.

"I will follow the Hedgehog, it's about time I meet an old friend of mine... You send in your friend to help my Clementine."

"Don't worry Craig, he is the strongest man I know, he wouldn't fail you. Right, take care Captain," Otacon said as he hanged up the call. He was seating in a bar called the Crowbar using his phone and his laptop as he heard footsteps walking towards him with everyone in the bar staring at the man approaching him. He quickly turned around with a worried expression before realizing who it was as he smiled.

"Oh, it is just you. Don't worry I know where your friend Robin is." Otacon said as he held up a glass of apple juice.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hey, guys! Decided to post a new chapter for The Remnants of Smash as I'm still having a writer's block for my other fics (And probably because I really love writing for this fic so much). If you do have any feedback for this chapter do leave a review and also tell how it was, I hope you enjoyed it!

Now for Joker, it is the same with every DLC characters in Smash I will be also including them. To answer another one of my reviewer's question, yes I will definitely be including more villains regardless of their series. I have an idea for some Capcom villains besides Wesker and I also do have plans to add more from other Series even third parties ones besides the ones I have already added, but I do plan to focus mostly on the main series ones, the ones that are already in Smash.

With that guys, I hope you are looking forward to the next chapter and like I always say, Staaay fresh and take care!


	11. Chapter 11

**The Remnants of Smash**

 **Chapter 11: A Squad To The Rescue!**

* * *

 **Meta Knight**

I'm a Star Warrior. A race that now only consists of me and Kirby. I fought in many battles, I have seen friends and allies died in front of me. After, defeating the threats of my universe I decided to settle down on a planet called Popstar.

I served the king of the planet, his name was King Dedede. I helped to maintain the peace in the land but then on that fateful day, a warpstar crash landed on our planet. The residents, the King, and I investigated it. Inside of the ship we found none other than Kirby. He looked at us surprised yet curious about his surroundings. Everything changed from that day onwards Kirby lived with us and we had fought many countless battles together.

As much as I hate to admit it… Kirby is like a son to me. He is yet to mature, it seems that him being in hibernation for some many years inside the warpstar had slowed his ageing. I believe that when the time comes, and he starts to mature, he would become an even greater warrior than me.

I had fought the strongest warrior to had lived in my universe and I have lead countless battles. But like every leader, I need to pass the torch to a successor. I always come off as too serious and that I have no sense of humour, especially to the younger ones in Smash. Clementine have a lot to learn to become better, but she had become the pillars for us when we are in this new world called Remnant, she has the potential to become a great warrior if she stops doubting her skills and comparing herself to the likes of Kirby, Bayonetta, Sonic, and even myself… Everyone has their strengths and weaknesses, it is all about how we work with one another to help counter our weaknesses as a team.

I have made many new friends in Smash… Marth, Ike, Cloud, Link. All are swordsman who skills I respect, and I have served as a mentor to many new smashers as well, Lucina, Little Mac, and now Clementine. We may not have won against Galeem, but I promised everyone that I will not fail again, and I think everyone feels the same. I still have a lot to learn about this world, but I hope to make everyone a true hero… or what Clementine said a huntsman or huntress, a better and more discipline warrior.

Because I'm a hero. My name is Meta Knight!

* * *

"Kirby!" Meta Knight exclaimed as he took Crescent Rose from Kirby as he was trying to eat it. He walked up towards Ruby apologizing with Ruby hugging her weapons tightly in her arms with Weiss beside her.

The Smashers and Team RWBY found themselves walking on the streets of Vale as they were heading towards Roman Torchwick's location. Clementine guiding her team and the others as she observed the others looking around as well. This small-time criminal was well known in Vale, but he messed with the wrong Inkling. Clementine has no idea who they were dealing with, but she was confident that her team would be able to apprehend him. She wasn't too sure of what Team RWBY were capable of but judging from their weapons beside Yang most of them relies on their weapons more so than their fists just like her.

"We are here." Meta Knight whispered as they found themselves in a dark alleyway. Clementine looked around with a sudden chill down her spine, this place looked all too familiar to her. As the rest continued to walk cautiously she looked at the ground below her to notice a dried blood stain. This was the place where she killed the thug who was trying to kill her. Clementine froze at her spot as Luigi looked over at her worried. Robin looked at Clementine puzzled as she grabbed her hand shaking it.

"Clem? Clem?" Robin said as she continued to shake her hand without any response from Clementine.

"Clementine just ignored that! Don't even think about it." Luigi said seriously and out of character, the whole group stared at him with Team RWBY looking at her.

"Hey, we have heard what happened…" Ruby said as Clementine was still staring at the ground. Ruby looked at her concern as she watched Luigi shaking Clementine body with his hands. "It isn't your fault that it happened!" Ruby added.

"It is! I killed someone... I killed… Oh, god." Clementine snapped as she broke down crying. "I can't ever forgive myself."

Peach looked at her as she turned around to notice Meta Knight walking toward her. Clementine slowly looked up at him with Luigi releasing his hold on her as he looked at Meta Knight nervously.

"Clementine. Is there really a difference?" Meta Knight said as she looked at him blinking in response.

"A different in what?"

"A different in the man who you killed and the countless Octarians you have killed."

"Why would you say that!" Luigi exclaimed before he got a chance to continue, Meta Knight stared at him causing Luigi to be frightened as he kept quiet. He knows that Meta Knight was trying to teach Clementine something even though he was against what he just said he knows that he meant well for her and choose to remain silent for now.

"They can respawn through the respawn machine. Humans… they can't Meta Knight!" Clementine exclaimed with Team RWBY staring at them silently.

"Not all Octolings are able to respawn. You should know that as a fact during your trip inside the Deepsea Metro."

"H-How did you-"

"I have my ways." Meta Knight replied as Clementine was left speechless.

"I want you to learn something, Clementine. That in any war whether it is between good or evil, or the war for power or wealth you can't spare everyone lives. That is what you need to learn." Meta Knight said as he was staring at her, he continued to look at her face, her eyes now teary. He then threw his cape to her face as he walked off.

"Let's go." He said as Peach, Pikachu, and Robin followed him along with Team RWBY, but before Robin headed off with them first, she gave Clementine a quick hug before laughing as she saw that Clementine was unable to get the cape off her face. Clementine's teammates stayed with her as they watched her attempted to get Meta knight's cape off her face.

"Hey, why did you throw your cape at… Oh." Clementine said awkwardly as she realized what it was for. She used it to gently wipe her tears before looking up to notice the rest waiting for her and her team.

Meta Knight nodded as Clementine smiled as she looked at the rest of her teammate, Luigi and Kirby, who smiled at her.

"Come on guys! Let's go." Clementine cheered as she confidently walked forward with her teammates.

"Poyo!" Kirby said as he happily walked forward with her.

"And people say I don't have a sense of humour." Meta Knight thought as they entered the warehouse where Roman was suspected to be in.

* * *

Inside the warehouse there were men in red suits with black vest and pants, all were wearing red sunglasses as well.

"Wait, those are Junior's men?" Yang commented softly from cover.

"Wait, who is Junior?" Luigi said as Yang winked at him.

"A friend of mine." She said sarcastically. Luigi looked at her before nodding with a confused look.

"She was being sarcastic..." Blake said as she looked at Meta Knight.

"What is the plan?" She asked as Meta Knight looked at her.

"I hope it isn't too dangerous." Peach said as she looked at Pikachu.

"Wait, quiet… Look." Meta Knight said as he pointed to Roman who was talking to someone on his scroll. The orange haired small-time criminal was companied by a group of thugs all wearing the same uniform that they spotted wearing before, unaware of their presence Meta Knight turned to Robin for a plan.

"Robin, do you have any suggestion?"

"I'm not too sure how strong he is, but I suspect that cane of his is a weapon in disguise," Robin replied as Clementine looked at Roman's cane confused.

"Are you serious how can a cane be a weapon?"

"Well, Clem. You come from a universe where a bucket and a paint roller can be a weapon." Robin replied softly as she laughed when Clementine's face turns slightly red as she frowned.

"Enough! We need a plan." Meta Knight said as the two girls stared at him, always afraid of him when he is serious. Robin looked at Clementine as she lends in towards her ear. Robin started to whisper something as Clementine was listening closely to her as she moved her head away from Clementine's head. Clementine sighed as she looked at Robin frowning.

"What?" Robin said as she looked at her.

"I-I… Fine, I will do it, just because." Clementine said as she turned into her squid form as Robin poked her head.

"Woah… You really can transform into a squid." Ruby whispered. "So, what is the plan?" Ruby asked Robin as Robin whispered to her what it was. With the plan set in motion, the team scattered while still in shadows.

Clementine used her squid form to move forward hidden from view. As she hides behind a wall listening to Roman's conversation.

"Yeah! Yeah, I know! I saw the news. So, do you think they pose a threat?" Roman said as he was talking on his scroll. Clementine listened to the conversation closely while looking at his cane, he was putting it on the tip of his shoulder. She noticed a scope on the bottom of it, proving Robin's assumption that it was indeed a weapon. Clementine also noticed the capsule they were looking for on the left of Roman, she turned to look at Robin who was with Peach, Pikachu, and Meta Knight gesturing to them that the capsule was on the left while she tried to immediate holding a cane that was acting as a gun. Robin nodded in response as she looked up at Team RWBY who was on the building's window roof as she signalled to Ruby. Clementine took a deep breath as she immediately slipped out a splat bomb sliding it onto the ground as she returned to her human form jumping at one of the thugs kicking him in the face. As Roman turned around pointing his cane at Clementine, but before he was able to fire, the splat bomb exploded as he was covered in yellow ink which knocked him back, managing to not fall he looked at Clementine again as he gritted his teeth pointing his cane at her again while she was fighting a few of his thugs.

"I don't-A-think so!" A voice said as he turned around only to get punched in the jaw by a white-gloved fist. The force of the punch from Luigi send him flying as he landed on a crate breaking it.

"Poyo." Kirby swung his signature wooden hammer around hitting a few thugs as the rest of the smashers revealed themselves. They quickly took care of Roman's goons as he attempted to escape firing a few rounds at Clementine as she chased him down. Using her squid form she dodged all the shots from Roman as she jumped into the air forwards transforming back into her normal humanoid form as she kicked Roman in the chest with both her legs as the impact knocked Romain into the wall. Immediately, Roman pointed his cane at Clementine's face while she did the same for Roman with her splattershot.

"Give up, Roman!" Ruby said as everyone else crowded around him as they pose themselves into a defensive stance preparing for him to make a move…

However, all of a sudden, the room was filled with a strange gas as everyone started to cough. Robin was about to use Elwind to blow away the gas around her, but she was punched in the chest by a giant metal fist follow by another metal arm this time with three spikes around it hand as she went crashing through the wall of the building onto the ground outside. Clementine fumbled onto the ground as she slowly looked up, her vision blurred but she managed to see three other people in what seems to be giant machines around Roman as he had a gas mask on. Her friends, Meta Knight, Pikachu, Robin, and Team RWBY all knocked out by the strange gas.

"Hello, Agent 3 or should I say, Clementine. Hahaha!" Octavio said in a cocky tone as his other two members of his evil trio laughed as well. That was the last thing Clementine saw before she blacked out crashing onto the ground.

* * *

"Come on, Egghead! Show your face." Sonic shouted as he looked around in the warehouse he was told they would be in. He wasn't sure if he was walking into a trap, but he knew one when he sees it and this sure doesn't look like a trap. They were nowhere to be seen literally, the entire warehouse was empty no machines, no weapon, nothing…

"Ok, this is strange."

"Indeed, it is." An unknown voice replied to Sonic as he quickly turned his head around. He was facing a man with blonde hair and glasses with blue lens, his attire was a black suit covered by a large grey lab coat with four diamond pins and electronic buttons on both wrists. Behind him was what seems to be like three metal balls attracted to each other with each of them having a single eye, they looked at Sonic as the magnets surrounding their body were rotating.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked as he looked at the odd-looking man puzzled by his appearance.

"Ah, you are asking for my name, hedgehog? My name is Colress and I'm a Pokemon Trainer from the Unova Region." He replied as he walked toward Sonic taking a close look at him before he turned toward the exit of the building.

"Unova… Huh, only heard about Kanto." Sonic said as he shrugged. "Wait, so that must mean you got transported here as well!"

"Yes, that is correct although this wouldn't be anything I'm surprised by. However, I did saw the news and I was wondering if your friend from Inkopolis would be so kind as to let me stay with you guys." Colress said in a polite manner as Sonic looked at him with hesitance.

"Look no offence, but I don't really trust scientists. Met two in my life and they weren't good."

"Oh... you must be referring to Wily and Robotnik. You can trust me, I'm not evil like them… not anymore." Colress said in a sombre way as Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?"

"There is no time for this now. We must go now." Colress said as he was quickly walking out of the building with Sonic tailing behind him.

"Where are you going?" Sonic shouted as he looked at him before noticing that his Pokemon was staring at him with its three eyes. Sonic was shocked at first before shaking the feeling aside, he still cannot believe how weird some Pokemon looks.

"So, is your Pokemon behind you called an Electrode?"

"I-I! Sigh… It's my Magneton…" Colress explained as he shakes his head with disappointment.

"Hey! Come on I'm not that good with the Pokedex and-"

"I'm guessing you are looking for Doctor Ivo Robotnik, right?" Colress interrupted Sonic as he nodded in response.

"Yeah, I'm."

"They knew that you would be coming, but where could they have gone off too. Susie and Octavio as well…"

"Wait… Hold on! How do you know about the other two! I didn't tell you about them?" Sonic exclaimed now wary of the Pokemon Trainer's intentions as he took an attacking stance not wanting to be caught off guard by anything.

"They wanted to add me to their own personal legion, apparently the many villains from our worlds came here before you did and they started to form their own legions due to a power struggle to take over this world. The group I was invited to join consists of some of the most brilliant minds in our universe or universes depending on how you want to view it of course. I, however… refused the offer! I once dedicated my life to trying to find how to unlock a pokemon full potential with sciences even if it means taking the lives of other humans and pokemons to do so… I'm still ashamed of my past, but a trainer by the name Rosa showed me that… it doesn't have to be that way ever since then I continued my studies without having to hurt others and going on a journey around the other regions like Kalos and Alola to find what it means to unlock a Pokemon full potential. It is the bond between trainer and Pokemon that is what is most important like she showed me all those years ago..." Colress said as he looked at Sonic with a weak smile. Sonic was still looking at him warily.

"I want to help you and the other smashers. I know that Ivo has teamed up with an unknown criminal mastermind from Vale. I don't know her name… but one of the people working under her was called Roman Torchwick."

"Wait… then that means. On no… We got I got to hurry back!" Sonic said as he dashed off immediately in an instance. Colress looked at the direction in which Sonic was running in shock.

"Wait! I want to help you! Stop!" Colress said as he attempted to chase the blue blur down only to lose his breath after a few minutes. "It is no use… Sonic is the fastest thing alive after all. There is no way I can catch up to him! But, I can always track him." Colress thinks to himself as he tried to think of a way to do so.

"Hey, you need some help." Colress turned around to see Captain Cuttlefish staring at him, the old inkling was scratching his back. Colress expression was blank before he decided to give a friendly smile at the man.

"You must be an Inkling."

"Why yes, I'm. My name is Craig. And you must be a Pokemon Trainer, right?"

"Why that is correct! My name is Colress. It's a pressure to meet you, Craig." Colress said as he turned to his Magneton. "This is one of my Pokemon, Magneton."

"Magnet," Magneton responded as Craig nodded.

"I'm sorry to be rude Craig but I must go I-"

"You're going after that Hedgehog, right? To warn him that he is falling right into their trap."

"Yes… If they knew he was going to come after them then they would also know that he will be coming back to warn or save his friends."

"Don't worry kiddo I got your back," Craig said as he padded his hand on Colress shoulder as he raised his old and trusted bamboozler high into the air.

"I am guessing you would need help." A man said as the two looked at him. He had brown hair and a brown beard as well as a grey bandana which was tied around the top of his head, his attire was a grey military outfit with many black pouches, small and big surround his body.

The two turned around to the man to their amazement it was a Smasher. But, it wasn't just any Smasher it was Solid Snake the Legendary Mercenary himself.

"Kept you waiting huh?" Snake said as he lighted up a cigarette with his lighter. "I found someone on the way too," Snake added on as Craig raised his eyebrow while Colress stared at amazement as a young man with a huge sword in his hands appeared. He had a white cape and had blue hair.

"It is an honour to work with a war veteran like you, Craig. My name is Chrom and I'm the Captain of the Shepherds. I'm looking my girl f- I mean friend, Robin! Yes! That is what I meant!" Chrom flustered as everyone looked at him.

"Really…" Snake said before laughing softly.

"I'm not too sure if the four of us are good enough to beat Ivo, Susie, and Octavio." Colress said as he turned to Craig. Craig laughed as Colress looked at him surprised.

"Don't worry my two granddaughters are already on their way to give us the situation. Now… we need to plan on what to do."

"Sup, grumps! We can help too." An unfamiliar voice unfamiliar to everyone besides Captain Cuttlefish said. Everyone turned their attention to see a short inkling girl with white and pink tentacles hair and a white dress with a yellow zipper along with pink pants walked up to them. She pointed to behind her back as a taller dark-skinned octoling girl in a black outfit with a grey zipper and green pants appeared behind her.

"Oh, it is Off the Hook!" Craig said happily.

Hi, guys." Marina the dark-skinned octoling said shyly as she waved at them.

"Yeah, that right! We got the beat yo and now we are going to give it to them gramps!" Pearl exclaimed as she pointed at Craig.

"Yeah, oh yeah!" Craig said as he started to rap to everyone else surprise.

"Yeah, heard you wanna be the very best. Like no one ever was! Legendary Mercenary, Pokemon Trainer, Swordsman, and the Princess, herself! Yeaaah!" Pearl screamed with Colress looking at her with a curious look, Snake placing his palm on his face, and Chrom was covering his ears in pain.

"Jigglypuff."

"Yeah, that is right… Wait, why did you say Jigglypuff?" Pearl looked at Craig confused before looking at the other as they were staring at a small pink puffball with blue eyes. It was Jigglypuff who was carrying her signature microphone.

"Hey, is that Kirby? He looks different..." Pearl commented.

Jigglypuff begins to move the microphone nearer to her mouth but before she could sing it was knocked out of her hands by Chrom as it flew away.

"Jigglypuff!" She shouted but before she could chase it, her microphone was moving back towards her. She looked as it moved toward Colress's Magneton as floats around its body.

"That is a Jigglypuff... Interesting." Colress said as he looked at her as Jigglypuff tried to get its mic back.

"Don't trust that monster!" Chrom said angrily as he pointed his sword at it.

"Woah, there sir knight! You aren't seriously going to hurt this little thing, right?" Pearl said as she walked in front of Jigglypuff.

"Jiggy..." Jigglypuff said as she looked at Pearl. Marina walked up to Jigglypuff as she picked her up placing her gently around her arms.

"Jigglypuff... Your friends from Smash are in trouble could you please help us?" Marina said as Jigglypuff's mouth was open as she stared at her. Jigglypuff looked at the others before looking back at Marina.

"Puff." It said as it nodded its head.

"But, seriously guys. What are we going to do? We are fighting three of the smartest baddies out there." Pearl said crossing her arms. "I suggest we come up with an awesome plan to kick their butts!"

"I got a plan. But, I'm going to need everyone's help." Colress said as he gestured for everyone to come closer.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Atlas...**

Lysandre was walking into a room through the hallways of a grand mansion with many of the elites and the rich of Atlas talking to one another. Just being here with these people if you can even call them that made him sick. They were power hungry and what he found more disturbing so too was their children. Beside him was Jacques who was attending to some of his guests as Lysandre was waiting for someone else besides the rich of Atlas. It was a mercenary hired by Wesker to kill Ivo and his friends. He heard that man was a gunslinger and was from Mantle.

"Why did Wesker thought it would be a good idea for me to meet him here?" Lysandre thought to himself.

Just as he was pondering to himself, he turned around to hear the security guard shouting at someone. As he continued to shout he was then kicked by the man he was shouting at onto one of the tables as the many glasses of wine shattered with the table breaking into half. Screams and shouts could be heard as he looked over at the attacker.

"Well, howdy Lysandre." The attacker walked up towards him by now he was surrounded by countless guards all pointing their weapons at his head as he now stood in front of Lysandre. The attacker was wearing black clothes under a brown leather vest, gauntlets and boots, with a poncho around his shoulders and a mask covering the lower half of his face. His cowboy hat barely covering his light brown hair, and various bandoliers are wrapped his waist, upper arms, and his hat. His holsters for his sidearms pistols were strapped to his thighs. He looked like he was in his 20s no less than 30 years old. "Can see the crowd doesn't really like me." He said as he looked at the guards.

"Ever told these morons that I can shoot all of them in the head before they can even react." As he said that the guards looked at him with fear.

"Lysandre! What is this disgustingly dressed man doing here?!" Jacques exclaimed.

"What did you just called me Schnee! I ought to shoot a bullet through your head, punk!" The cowboy shouted as Lysandre grabbed him pushing him to one side before turning to face Jacques.

"He is Erron Black. He is the new bodyguard I hired, I hope you don't mind his behaviour, Jacques?" Lysandre said as Jacques shake his head.

"All right everyone nothing to see here," Jacques exclaimed as the guards and everyone else left the room.

"So, you paying?" Erron asked as Lysandre nodded. "Good."

"The Legion of Doom would like you to join us, Black."

"As long as you pay well I'm fine with it, I need the money more than ever. I didn't come all the way from Mantle to Atlas for free after all. How many people are there in Wesker's little group by the way?"

"Eight including myself, but if you join us it would be nine and don't worry you will be getting pay," Lysandre said as he handed over a black envelope to Erron.

"Thanks," Erron replied as he looked at Whitely who was staring at them.

"Who the hell is the kid?!" Erron said as Lysandre looked at him before looking at Whitely.

"That is Whitely. He is Jacques's son."

"Don't trust the kid, Lysandre."

"Why?"

"I don't have a good feeling about him," Erron said as he watched Whitely smiled at him before walking off.

"Heard you have a daughter. I wish her all the best." Lysandre said with a smile as Erron looked at him surprised.

"Well, you are already much better to talk to then Wesky," Erron said as he looked behind him taking one glass of wine from the broken table.

"By the way how much are people willing to pay to kill a Schnee?" Erron said as he stood besides Lysandre with his drink in his hand as the two looked at the view outside the window of a snowy mountain in the distance.

"A lot. Why?" Lysandre said looking at Erron curiously.

"Oh, just wanted to know."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hey, guys so with school starting again. I will be a lot busier with my school work and group projects so I will be unable to update as often so sorry for that. I still decided to post this chapter as I was excited to introduce Colress, Pearl, Marina, and Erron I really love those characters so much. If, anyone is still wondering I will be pretty much be adding characters from games that are on the Nintendo Switch or a Nintendo system in general that I think will be a great fit for Remnant. Erron was pretty much my personal number one pick from Mortal Kombat and with MK 11 on the Switch, I thought it might be the perfect time to add him.

If, you guys got any suggestions or feedback do let me know by leaving a review and like always... Stay fresh!


	12. Chapter 12

**The Remnants of Smash**

 **Chapter 12: It's Showtime!**

* * *

 **Somewhere in** **Vale...**

"Oww… Huh?" Clementine moaned as she slowly moved her head up. She found herself in chains as she was held up in the air by the chains around her legs and hands. Clementine gritted her teeth as she tried to transform into her squid form to escape the chains only to get shocked by the electric collar around her neck.

"Ho! I don't think so!" Eggman said as he slowly walked up toward her. He relishes at his view in front of him, the smashers he caught all under his capture along with a group of huntresses from Beacon Academy who called themselves Team RWBY.

"You wouldn't get away with this!" Ruby exclaimed as she tried to escape using her semblance, but like Clementine, she got shocked by the collar around her neck. Ruby shouted in pain as she continued to be electrocuted by the collar. It finally stopped as smoke surrounded her entire body as she moaned in pain.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Eggman laughed as he proceeded to point at Ruby. "Just try to use your semblance it will only end up in you getting toasted," Eggman said as he noticed the inkling staring at him angrily.

"Octavio. What this girl's name again." Eggman asked.

"Her name is Agent 3. But, her real name is Clementine…" Octavio responded.

"Aw, what a lovely name. Hello, Kirby!" Susie said happily as she waved at Kirby.

"Poyo," Kirby mumbled while smiling as his entire body was covered by metal chains except for his eyes along with Eggman's collar around him.

"Are you forgetting we have Pikachu?!" Clementine said as she snarled at them. The three bad guys laughed in response as Clementine looked at them with a blank expression.

"You must be stupid if you think we didn't forget that you have a Pikachu on your side!" Eggman said as he took out a button proceeding to press it. "Orbot and Cubot get here this instant!" With Ivo's words, two robots appeared behind him, the first a diminutive robot with a round head composed of a red semispherical cap with a smaller black semisphere under it for a lower face, he had red gloves and his lower body was a black semisphere with a grey inside. His other friend was Cubot, who had a black square head with a flatten wider yellow square cap on the top and a larger black square on the bottom below his jaw which were light blue cover resembling a mouth.

"How can we help you, master?" Orbot said as he placed his palm together waiting for his master's command.

"Show them where their friends are!" Eggman said with an evil grin. Orbot turned to Cubot as he took the remote from his hand, pressing it. As he pressed it was revealed the wall in front of them was a screen as it flashed on showing Pikachu, Robin, Peach, and Meta Knight all in different location held in captivity. Clementine took this moment to turn to her left to notice Luigi also in chains, then to her right to see Kirby, and up to see Team RWBY above her.

"What are you going to do to them?! You better not hurt them, Eggman!" Clementine screamed as she tried to get her hands out of the chains around them, she wouldn't let him hurt them.

"Why that is a stupid question, of course, we are going to hurt them. We just have different things installed for them." Eggman said as he walked up to her playing with his moustache. "Susie will most likely turn Meta Knight into her personal robotic slave... again. I plan to use Pikachu as my electrical power source for my new Chemical Plant Zone and Octavio is planning to use Peach as bait." Eggman said as Clementine stared at him.

"Wait, for who?" Clementine asked.

"Bowser. Mario. Either one of them and then he would brainwash them using his hypnoshades, the same device he used to brainwash that inkling pop-star idol called, Callie. Imagine having that stupid plumber under our control. AHAHAHA!" Eggman laughed in his victory, nothing can stop them now. "Fooling Wesker and Sonic was an easy task. There is no way I would let a fool like him or those other freaks from those other worlds to take control of what rightfully belongs to me… oh and my friends here of course." Eggman said as Octavio and Susie stared at him.

"I will enjoy remixing their brains," Octavio said as Susie looked at him before turning her attention to Clementine.

"So, she is your arch nemesis? She looks normal to me, nothing too special..." Susie said as she looked at Clementine with a puzzled look.

"Yeah... Is there an issue, Susanna?" Octavio stared at her displeased.

"Oh, whatever as long as you mind control Clementine, her team, and Team RWBY with the hypnoshades. The League of Doom wouldn't stand a chance against us." Susie laughed as Clementine stared, she tried to transform into her squid form only to get shocked again.

"What are you talking about?" Clementine said as she stared at Eggman, who raised an eyebrow in response.

"Oh, looks like you are unaware. You know what lets me give you a little backstory… We were transported here by Dharkon. It seems like the god of darkness wanted many individuals such as myself to do whatever we please on Remnant, there were many like us, but it seems that Dharkon was travelling to other worlds outside of what the worlds inside of smash had to offer. I know some of them are from the same universe as Megaman and Ryu... But some of the others I have never seen them in my entire life and I actually fear them... " Eggman said before he started to nervously laugh. "It doesn't matter! I'm still the smartest out of all of them!" Eggman exclaimed as Clementine was looking at him surprised as she noticed that he was starting to sweat as Susie looked at him worried.

"You have worked hard to capture them, Robotnik. You should rest! Octavio, you are in charge now make them our slaves." Susie said as she walked off to another room with Ivo by her side. Octavio watched them go off as he turned to face Clementine.

"I really enjoy watching you like this," Octavio said as he looked at Clementine and her team. "I have no idea what my own grandson see in you, Clementine. Ugh, the boy seriously could choose any other girl, but instead, he goes with the first agent to beat me." Octavio said as he looked at her with disgust.

"Leave Nate out of this, Octavio. You went pretty low working with Eggman!" Clementine exclaimed.

"Yeah, that is right!" Luigi exclaimed as Clementine looked at him smiling.

"Yeah, what they said!" Ruby commented as well.

Octavio looked at them as he slowly walked up to Clementine grabbing her with his tentacles using the chains around her body. Luigi shouted for him not to hurt her in utter fear as Kirby tried his best to help but couldn't move with the chains around his body.

"Craig should be thankful that it was me who captured you!" Octavio shouted as Clementine looked at him surprised, she wouldn't have expected Ocatvio to say that after all he still has a bitter hatred towards Craig due to their past.

"What?"

"Yeah, I just said that… Do you know why Robotnik is afraid of those other villains from those worlds?" Octavio said as Clementine looked at him.

"No… I don't." Clementine said blankly. She could only imagine what they were like...

"That is because they are nothing I have seen before and what Robotnik had seen before. Some were insane killers, skilled assassins, and others were gods..." Octavio said as he took one of the many hypnoshades on a nearby table into his tentacles.

"You guys aren't any better you know that? Who are you guys talking about? Ganon, Bowser, Ridley?" Clementine exclaimed.

"No… I only know a few. The only reason I'm afraid of them is that I have no idea what they are capable of." Octavio said as he prepared to place the hypnoshades on Clementine.

"Wait! Then tell me." Clementine said as he paused.

"Why should I tell you? All you need to know is that we and they have been here longer than you!" Octavio exclaimed.

"Maybe, I know some that you don't Octavio…" Clementine replied with a smug look.

"Ugh, fine! There are a few names I know… Marx, Erron Black, Ghetsis, King Boo, and the list goes on but I wouldn't want you to know everything, Agent 3. We were all in one place, it was a black void and we were on a single purple rock platform and in front of us was Dharkon…" Octavio said as Clementine nodded, she doesn't know anyone of them.

"Wait, King Boo. He is the one who kidnapped my brother many times! But, I managed to rescue my bro." Luigi exclaimed as Octavio looked at him.

"Save your brother? Huh, I never thought Mario was the type that would be kidnapped." Octavio said as he chuckled.

"What did Dharkon told you?" Clementine asked Octavio.

"We can do whatever we want in Remnant. We need to follow his rule which was not to destroy Remnant. Otherwise, we would be removed from existence in a snap of a finger… Some decided to form their own factions like us, some works with the bad guys here on this planet, and others they work alone like Ridley and Ganon." Octavio replied.

"Well, that sucks. You know not being able to destroy this planet. But, hey it is good for us." Clementine said jokingly.

"Like I care about destroying the world. I'm not that type of villain. Commander Tartar was but Nate killed him." Octavio said as Clementine recalled what happened a few months before she was accepted into smash. Her entire race was about to be wiped out by one evil A.I. but Nate and Off the Hook were able to stop him and his machine.

"Sigh... did Galeem told you anything?" Octavio asked as Clementine looked at him.

"No… We just woke up here on Remnant after we were taken out by him. I didn't know what happened after I was taken out."

"Our worlds were wiped off the face of existence, Clementine. I saw it with my own eyes." Octavio said as Clementine looked at him with utter shock.

"What... No. That can't be possible!" Clementine exclaimed.

"Unless we kill both Dharkon and Galeem. I don't see a way for us to go back home and even if our worlds are free after we killed them, how are we going to get back home Master Hand and Crazy Hand are dead just undead puppets to them now. The World of Smash is dead, it is now gone forever. At least now our world will be left alone in peace." Octavio said as he sighed.

"Huh, well we aren't going to kill you. Although, I would love to see you suffer we still need the three of you alive. Especially, Kirby." Octavio said.

"Why? So, that we will do your dirty work by beating the other bad guys." Clementine exclaimed.

"Actually, Clementine that is exactly what we want you and your team to do. Otherwise, your friends are goners. HAHAHA." Octavio said as he chuckled, he looked at Clementine to notice her determined expression.

"Octavio... I know that you will say no, but we need to work together do you really want to be here. You and me, we want to go back home! I want to go back to Inkopolis and you want to go back to Octo Valley. Please let's put our differences aside for once. I know what Craig did to you when the two of you were younger but you know he didn't want to do it... Let's just find a way home." Clementine said as Octavio stared at her lowing down the hypnoshades. He then grunted as he tossed it back to the table.

"Listen, Clementine, there is no way back as long as Galeem and Dharkon are alive there is no way home for us," Octavio said as he looked at the ground below him.

"I didn't ask to be in this and neither did you... But if we do this and we managed to beat Dharkon and Galeem. Since the World of Smash is dead, you will never be able to see Robin, Kirby, Luigi, Sonic, and anyone else from Smash ever again... Master Hand is dead and his world is dead there no one to bring you there anymore. You will just be seeing those from Inkopolis that is it! Are you sure you want to do it?" Octavio said as Clementine stared at him with a look of doubt.

She would never be able to see them again. Robin and Luigi... They are such great friends. Will she really be able to say goodbye to them?

Before Octavio could get his answer from Clementine he was hit by a kick to the face by Sonic. Octavio was sent flying toward the wall as he hit it there cracks around it, he moaned as he quickly at Sonic staring at him.

"Come on, DJ." Sonic said as he taunted pointing his finger at the Octo King. Octavio glared at him with rage as he shouted.

"Octoguards!" Octavio shouted as the wall behind him exploded. Sonic covered his eyes with right arm as he looked to see two female octoling soldiers as they started firing their weapons at Sonic. Sonic easily dodged the shots as he proceeds to kick one of the soldiers in the face breaking her shades and knocking her out instantly. The other octoling soldier tried to hit him using her weapon an ink roller, but Sonic managed to grab hold of it as he pushed it aside and punched her in her nose as she grabbed it dropping her roller. Sonic jumped into the air as he launched down performing a kick as he kicked her in the head knocking her out as she fell toward the ground.

"Huh, that was too easy," Sonic said as she tossed the ink roller in his hand to the ground, he looked up to see Octavio emerging from above him inside his signature machine a fly machine with a pool of purple ink and a round table as he took out his two stalks of wasabi, the machine was armed with four cannons and two giant metal fist. The Octobot King towered over Sonic as Octavio stared at the hedgehog.

"You aren't an inkling, Sonic. Why don't you walk away and I wouldn't crush you!" Octavio said as Sonic looked at him annoyed.

"Look, buddy. Beating giant robots is kind of my thing. Besides you are trying to hurt my friends." Sonic replied as he jumped into the air performing his homing attack only for him to be knocked back by an invisible shield protecting Octavio. Sonic landed on his feet as he looked behind to see Clementine in chains he quickly run towards her as he attempted to free her. But, another giant robot stood in front of him this time it was something very familiar a robot resembling Eggman.

"The Death Egg Robot!" Sonic exclaimed as he stared down at the giant machine, the other two were in robots he was unfamiliar, but not to Kirby and Clementine.

"Behold! The Susie Battle Suit Version 2! Made it myself of course. This is the upgrade to the original think you can beat it hedgehog?!" Susie exclaimed as she was piloting a pink and peach tall battle suit with a screwdriver head at the bottom and two floating arms. The Egg Trio stood in front of Sonic in their own machines as Sonic looked at them, he proceeds to perform his homing attack, but instead of aiming at them he launched himself towards Clementine as she broke free of the chains confining her.

"Sonic!" She exclaimed as she watched him head straight towards the Egg Trio.

"Free the others!" He exclaimed as he jumped into the air avoiding a punch from Octavio's Octobot. Sonic performed a wall jump as he kicked another fist aimed at him by the Octobot knocking the fist back at Octavio damaging him and his machine. The death egg robot launched it owns fist at Sonic as he avoided it as well, Sonic looked up to see a few missiles homing on him. He jumped into the air as he used his homing attack on all the missiles as they exploded. The smoke covering his view Sonic was unaware of the Octobot's fist coming towards him as he was hit by it, managing to land on his feet he looked up to see Susie's battle suit coming towards him. Sonic rolled away from Susie's battle suit as it slammed into the ground in front of him.

"This is almost too easy." Sonic teased as he easily dodged all the attacks targeting him. The hedgehog noticed a blast of explosive was heading towards him, he jumped into the air as the blast destroyed the wall behind him. Sonic looked in front of himself to see the small-time criminal, Roman Torchwick walking up towards him with the Egg Trio in their machines around him.

"Well, if it isn't the fellows from the other worlds," Torchwick said as he looked at Sonic. He was bewailed by his appearance, a cartoonist-looking hedgehog walking on two legs with gloves and red shoes. He shrugged as he turned to Eggman.

"So, this is your arch-rival?" Roman said with a hint of disbelief.

"Yes. He always gets in the ways of my plans!" Eggman said.

"You aren't getting away, Roman!" Clementine exclaimed as she pointed her splattershot at him. She stood with her team and Team RWBY ready to take them on.

"You're working with these villains, Roman? Huh, I'm not surprised considering how low you can go." Weiss commented as Roman chuckled in response.

"Well, what can I say. I'm impressed with these new world strangers on the same side of a coin as me, Schnee." Roman said as he snapped his finger, the wall above them exploded as a helicopter was flying above him. A ladder was dropped down as Roman grabbed hold on it.

"You aren't going anywhere!" Clementine said as she took out a splatbomb.

"I don't think you want to do that, squid girl. Your other friends have already been transported off to somewhere else but the collar is still around their neck and I so happen to have the button in my hands." Roman said as he showed a remote with a red press button in his hands. Sonic dashed forward as he jumped into the air attempting to grab the button but Roman swung his cane at him Sonic, but Sonic managed to dodge it as he tried to kick him in the face only for Roman to parry the hit. Before Sonic could attempt to strike again he was grabbed by one of the Octobot's hand as Octavio threw him to the ground. Clementine quickly rushed to Sonic as she helped him up noticing the cuts around his legs. Team RWBY and the rest rushed toward Clementine, she bit her lips as she clenched her fist.

"You better not hurt them! We will find you!" Clementine shouted as she helplessly watched them escape.

Unaware to Team RWBY and her Clementine a mysterious figure was in the shadows as his eyes were as red as the fire that surrounded his body. Just as Roman thought their escape was certain, a metal chain with a metal kunai knife wrapped itself around his neck choking him as he attempted to get it off.

 **"GET OVER HERE!"** The figure exclaimed as Clementine and the others looked at the man who shouted. He wore a red cloth under his signature yellow and black costumes with metal pads on his hands and shoulders, with a golden mask around his mouth, and a black hood on the top of his head. He pulled Roman out of his helicopter as he slammed Roman onto the ground causing the ground he landed on to crack as he pulled Roman closer toward him, he punched Roman in the face as Roman tried to fight back using his cane. The man shot a fireball from his hand hitting Roman with it, Roman shot a blast from his cane at him only for the man to teleport using fire as he appeared in front of Roman punching him in the jaw. Roman quickly got up as he landed on his feet, noticing the man approaching him he reacted by trying to block using his cane, but to his surprise, he took out a katana and with one slash he sliced Roman's cane into half and proceeded to punch him in the face with a punch. After knocking out the small-time criminal, he looked over at the Egg Trio who looked at him shocked.

"Let's get out of here," Eggman said as he attempted to escape using the death egg robot's jet boosters. But as he attempted to do so, he was surprised to see that his machine was stuck in mid-air being pulled back by some mysterious force. The other two were also under the same influence as they attempted to escape as well.

"We will handle this." The yellow and black ninja said as he looked at Clementine. Clementine could only slowly nod in response, she was utterly speechless at what she was watching.

"Using science for your own benefit and for power! The old me would have agreed with your logic. However, I disagree! You cannot escape from Magneton's ability, Magnet Pull!" Colress said with him as he stood confidently surrounded by everyone else he was with.

"Booyah!" Pearl exclaimed as she shot one of the Octobot's fists which heading toward Colress back at Octavio using her Enperry Splat Dualies.

"I will remix your faces!" Octavio said as he launched both his machine's fists at them this time.

Out of the blue, Chrom launched forward with his sword in hand. He sliced the two fists in half with one slash as they exploded in mid-air.

"What?!" Octavio exclaimed as he looked at him with disbelief. Chrom jumped forward, thrusting his sword as he broke the shield protecting the Octavio.

"Now Snake!" Chrom exclaimed.

Far away, far away was Snake as he was carrying a rocket launcher in his hand with a scope. He aimed his weapon at Octavio as he pressed the trigger firing his weapon. A homing missile was launched out of his rocket launcher as it headed toward Octavio. Octavio reacted by charging up his missile as he launched it out of the Octobot. Clementine looked at Octavio's massive octopus-shaped missile, remembering it could be reflected by shooting it with her ink, she reacted by using her splattershot shooting the missile back at Octavio as it damaged him.

"Oh, carp!" Octavio watched as the missile was coming towards him he quickly used a new feature of the Octobot. It was a crawl as he used it to quickly grab Susie and her Battle Suit as he tossed her towards the missile.

"Octavio! YOU WILL PAY FOR-" Before Susie could finish her sentence she and her robot exploded as both were blown to piece. Susie landed on the ground as Pearl rushed toward her.

"She is alive," Pearl said as she looked at Clementine.

"Octavio... Why did you." Clementine said as Octavio looked at her.

"She was insane anyway and I'm not going to end up like Bowser!" Octavio exclaimed as the fists of the Octobot reappeared.

"You... You fight without honour!" Chrom exclaimed as he jumped into the air only for the Death Egg Robot to appear in front of him as it was about ready to punch him.

"Chrom!" Pearl exclaimed as she watched him about to get pierced by it.

"Got you!" Marina said as she saved him before he was hit as the two slowly float down onto the ground using her splatbrella. The heroes looked up to see themselves surrounded by Octavio's and Eggman's men all pointing their weapons at them.

"We will handle them. The four of you take care of Eggman and Octavio."

"We will assist you as well," Ruby said as she and her team stood their team ground along with Colress's team as they went off to engage with Octavio and Eggman's forces.

"Right! Be careful guys..." Clementine said as she and her team went off to fight Eggman and Susie.

Clementine stood in front with her teammates behind her as she stared at the Death Egg Robot and Octobot King.

"This isn't your first time fighting a giant mech, Clementine, right?" Sonic said as he fist-bumped her shoulder.

"This is the second time I'm fighting Octavio's Robot," Clementine replied.

"You got this, Clem. Kirby with me." Sonic said as he dashed off with Kirby behind him as they engaged with Eggman.

"Luigi!" Clementine exclaimed as Luigi nodded.

"Okie dokie," Luigi replied as he posed.

The two stood in front of Octavio.

"We don't have to do this, Octavio," Clementine said as she lowered her weapon.

"Come on let's all just work together instead of fighting," Clementine said as she extended out her hand. Octavio simply responded by launching one of the Octobot's fists at her. She raised her weapon using the ink it shoots out to counter the punch back to Octavio.

"Why don't you have a taste of your final smash, Clementine. Hahaha." Octavio said as he activated a button which activated the Octobot very own Killer Wail. It shot a massive sound wave of purple ink at Luigi and Clementine as the two managed to dodge it as they were bombarded with missiles. Luigi using threw a few green fireballs at Octavio as he tossed Clementine into the air above him.

"I got something new for you, Octavio! Splashdown!" She exclaimed as she punched the Octobot as it landed onto the ground as it was heavily damaged and covered in yellow ink.

"Why you. Huh?" Octavio said as he pressed one of his buttons only for his dub-step music to be replaced by something else.

"What's this? Where mah beats?!" Octavio exclaimed.

"Agent 3! Can you hear our song!" A familiar voice called out to Clementine.

"It's time!" The voice revealed herself as Marie of the Squid Sister was standing on the roof with Callie beside her with a radio beside them.

"Woah, what's that heavenly melody?" Weiss commented as she was fighting off a horde of Eggman's robots with Ruby.

"That is Calamari Inkantation. The Squid Sister's famous song, the one that rosed them to fame. I must say I'm a fan of it." Colress said to Weiss as his Magneton used Thunderbolt on a group of octoling soldiers.

"Now guys! Final push! chaaarge!" Callie exclaimed as everyone continued their fight with the melody empowering them.

"I wouldn't lose to the like of you again!" Octavio exclaimed as he launched every missile he had at the two of them.

Luigi jumped in front of Clementine as he took out the Poltergust 3000 as it sucked all the missile into it. Octavio stood there staring in disbelief as he looked at Luigi who responded with a grin.

"Bye-bye, Octo King." He said as he used the Poltergust 3000 to shoot back all the missile at him as Octavio and the Octobot was blown up in a cloudy explosion.

Octavio went flying into the wall as it cracked as he moaned in pain.

"Oww..." He said as he fell to the ground.

"Now it time for you to die, Sonic!" Eggman exclaimed as he used the Death Egg Robot's jet booster to speed forward fist first at Sonic. Kirby jumped in the way as Sonic looked at him surprised.

"Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed as he activated one of his super abilities. The Ultra Sword. He swung his giant sword and with just that one swing, he managed to slice the Death Egg Robot into half. Eggman rolled onto the floor out of his machine as he slowly got up surrounded by the destroyed parts of both machines.

"Orbot! Cubot! Get me out of here!" Eggman shouted as he called for his minions only to be replied with silence. Before he could run away he looked behind to see Orbot and Cubot deactivated on the floor.

"What?" Eggman said as he stood there confused. He felt a hand on his shoulder as he gasped with surprise.

"Lights out, doc." Snake said as he karate chopped him on his neck before slamming his head into the ground. Snake looked at Eggman who has been knocked out with his glasses shattered to pieces.

The fight was finally over...

"I hope you enjoy your time in prison, you spoiled brat." The ninja said as he handed Susie over to the Atlas Military Police.

"I do not need your comment, Hanzo!" Susie said as she heard the sound of airships landing and police cars arriving.

Eventually, things were cleared up and the three criminal were taken away to different prisons. Team RWBY told them that Roman managed to escape in the fight. Peach, Robin, Pikachu, Meta Knight. They were all safe. The capsule was handed back to Wesker along with a girl called Mable who was being held, prisoner. What was inside the capsule Clementine couldn't tell. They soon heard the recent news of what happened at Atlas Prison Island.

"Every member of the Koopa Troop is dead?" Clementine said with a shocked expression.

"Yes. We weren't able to find one body though." An Atlas solider said as he looked behind to observe Eggman with Orbot and Cubot boarding the airships in chains.

"Bowser." He said as everyone looked at him.

"Oh, dear... Bowser." Peach said as she looked at the ocean.

Kirby was looking at Susie as he was confused as to why she wasn't staying with them.

"Poyo?"

"Yes, Kirby. I'm taller it must be a side effect of what happened when Dhakreon transported me here..." Susie said as she looked at Kirby.

"Poyo."

"Sigh... Kirby, I'm not staying. Have fun with your friends!" Susie exclaimed as she waved at Kirby while two Atlas guards were gripping hold of her arms.

"Poyo..." Kirby said as Sonic slowly walked up to him.

"Hey, don't worry buddy. I'm sure like most other villains she is going to escape and you will see her again." Sonic said as Kirby smiled.

"Poyo!"

"Wait, Octavio stays with the Squidbeak Splatoon," Clementine told a group of Atlas soldier who passed Octavio to her.

"What are you doing?" Octavio whispered to her.

"You and my mentor got some catching up to do." She whispered back to Octavio as she pointed to Captain Cuttlefish.

"Well, guys. It's time to head back to Beacon." Clementine said as she yawned.

The teams said their farewells as they decided to go on own their separate paths.

"You guys aren't staying with us," Clementine said as she looked at Colress.

"I'm sorry, Clementine. We can't I think it is better if all of us do not stay in one exact location it would just make us an easy target." Colress explained as Hanzo walked up towards him. "But, still I think you should reunite all the Smashers. Maybe, with all of them and us, we can beat Galeem and Dharkon." Colress commented as Clementine smiled.

"I agree. It is best that we go on our own path." Hazno commented as he noticed Clementine waving at him.

"Who are you?" Clementine asked as Hanzo looked at her.

"My name is Hanzo Hasashi. I'm the grandmaster of the Shirai Ryu. I know Colress from a friend, we are part of a strike team whose goal is to brings down every last villain from the universes that Dharkon bought here." He answered as Clementine looked at him in awe.

"Who is your friend?" Sonic asked as Hanzo looked at him.

"Her name is Cynthia, she is the champion of the Sinnoh region in the world of pokemon," Hanzo replied as Sonic scratched his head with Hanzo shaking his head in response.

"Thanks, guys," Clementine said as she hugged Captain Cuttlefish, the Squid Sister, and Off the Hook all at once.

"Where is Agent 4?" Clementine asked as Captain Cuttlefish looked at her.

"I'm not too sure where that playful youngster went off to. But, she is fine don't worry Clementine." Captain Cuttlefish responded as he looked at Octavio.

"Now you and I got some talking to do," Craig said as he grabbed Octavio back dragging him off as he sighed in response.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Callie said as she held Clementine tightly in her arms.

"Ok, Callie... I can't breathe!" Clementine said.

Callie released Clementine as she looked at Marie.

"Well, you are famous now," Marie said with a smirk. Clementine smiled at her as she hugged her as well.

"We will actually be staying with you," Marie said as Clementine stared at her shocked.

"Wait, really?!" Clementine said with excitement.

"Well, it was grandpa's idea. The Squidbeak Splatoon need a base of operation and your school seems pretty good." Marie said as Callie smiled at Clementine.

"Wait, so you guys are staying with us?" Clementine asked.

"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT, GAL. We will be dropping beats at your school. Yeah!" Pearl exclaimed as Marina smiled in response.

"You don't mind me and Pearlie in Beacon do you Agent 3?" Marina asked as Clementine shacked her head.

"Not at all... Not at all." Clementine said as she smiled.

"Chrom!" Robin exclaimed as she hugged Chrom and gently pressed her lip on his cheek as he started to blush.

"Aww." Snake said as Chrom stared at him with an annoyed look.

"So, what now Snake?" Otacon said as he looked at his laptop before closing it.

"Hal you join Hazno. Snake said as Otacon looked at him shocked.

"But, I can't just leave you alone," Otacon replied.

"You will be their best hacker and maybe you can find something about Dharkon that only the villains would know." Snake replied as he placed his hand on his shoulder.

"We are counting on all of us to play our role if we want to go home. I know you can do it, old friend." Snake said as Otacon started to cry as he hugged Snake.

"Looks like you will have one more smasher joining you guys." Snake said as he looked to see Otacon walking off with Colress and the rest, Otacon looked at Snake and nodded with a smile.

"So long, Snake..." Otacon said as he walked off with them.

"It's an honour, Snake." Meta Knight said as Snake turned to look at him.

"You don't have to address me like that, Meta Knight. After all, I'm just a soldier." Snake said as he lighted up a cigarette.

"I will be fighting along with you guys as well," Chrom said as he raised his sword into the air.

"Take care, guys!" Clementine exclaimed as she waved goodbye to Colress and Otacon. Clementine turned around to look at Robin with a grin on her face.

"So, how is your husband doing?" Clementine said before she started to burst out laughing as Robin started to chase her with Levin sword in her hand and her book in the other.

"Hey, wait actually... where is Jigglypuff?" Snake commented as he looked around.

"She helped us took care of Octavio's guards. I wonder where she is now?" Snake said while looking at Meta Knight. Snake then noticed a pokemon approaching them but it wasn't Jigglypuff, it was something else. It looked like a hyena.

"Grr..." It softly growled at Snake.

Not knowing if it is a threat or not he hoisted his gun, Clementine jumped in pushing it down. Snake turned to look at Clementine shocked.

"Clementine! I could have shot you!" Snake shouted as Clementine looked at him with a sudden shock at his tone.

"Alright, I'm sorry. But, that Mightyena it wouldn't hurt us..." Clementine said as she looked at it.

It approached her it to sniff her as it cuddled beside her.

"I told you he was harmless," Clementine said as she padded it.

Snake then heard snoring as he walked to a corner to see Team RWBY fast asleep with drawings done by a black marker on their faces with Jigglypuff nowhere to be seen.

Clementine walked up to Team RWBY giggling as she looked at Snake.

"They will get used to it..." Snake said as he threw his cigarette away, he grabbed Kirby placing him on his shoulder as he transformed into Water Kirby.

"Poyo."

"Clementine..." Luigi said as he nervously looked at her.

"Yes, Luigi?"

"What Octavio said about if we go back to our worlds if we managed to beat the two gods. We would never be able to see each other again... Are you going to tell the others."

"I will. But, later." Clementine said as she took out her cape and placed it on Luigi's back.

"You really saved my butt back there. Thanks." Clementine said as Luigi smiled.

"Even if we don't see each other again. The memories we have with us will always be in our hearts, Luigi." Clementine said as Luigi smiled.

"Yeah, you are right." He replied.

"I miss my home too... But, I know that one day we will be able to return." Clementine said as she looked at the sky with Luigi and her new pokemon companion.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hey, guys! So, I have to admit The Remnants of Smash is by far my one fanfiction that I'm the most consistent with out of all of my others. I really love this fic and to my followers who read my other fics, I do not neglect them, I love them as much and I promise to update them soon. But, with school in the way it is hard. I have projects piled on top of other projects and every week there are two tests going on along with homework, last night alone I was studying from 10 a.m. all the way to 9.45 p.m. but even with all those I always try my best to spend at least an hour writing. You guys are great and you deserve this.

I will take suggestions and I will always try my best to meet it. Of course, there is one important thing I want to say... I may not be following the RWBY Cannon it's not confirmed yet, but I may be changing the way I wanted the story to go out originally. I originally had plans for the characters outside of Smash and for the characters in the series in Smash to travel alongside Team RWBY after the fall of beacon, but things change and I feel like focusing on the main cast and following more of Smash Ultimate's Story Mode and I'm still considering if I want to follow down the main cannon path.

The gang will still explore Remnant and more but I'm being honest I'm really not too sure where I want to go with it... I have the ending in mind and I still haven't fully decided if I will or will not do go with the main cannon or not, but I always will try my best for you guys to enjoy it regardless of which path I choose.

Like always guys take care and like always... Stay fresh


	13. Chapter 13

**The Remnants of Smash**

 **Chapter 13: Can't Escape From Crossing Fates!**

* * *

 **Somewhere in Vale...**

Clementine and her new pokemon companion were walking around the streets of Vale, she was on an exploration trip around the city of vale with nothing better to do she thought that she this might be how she would spend her weekend. There were stares and curious looks from others as she continued to look around the area. She recently had reports from Ironwood that a few new strangers have appeared in Vale interfacing with the criminal underworld here. Eggman, Octavio, and Susie were only three of the many few. She had tracked down one of the new strangers that had been causing trouble in the bad parts of the city. Witnesses couldn't see much of the person in particular but they all said he had long grey hair and long red pants. She managed to spot him one day, but she couldn't get a close look at him before he noticed her and escaped.

"This should be the place... Come on, Shades." Clementine said as her mightyena leapt toward her licking her face. She giggled as she padded it on the head before getting up. She was looking at an abandoned house in front of her. She cautiously walked towards the door as she quickly opened it while pointing her splatterhshot in front of her. She took small steps as she gazed at the house, spider webs and the smell of rotten woods made her felt sick.

"Ew... Gross." Clementine thought as she climbed the stairs to the second floor.

"There seems to be no one here..." She said as she looked around.

Clementine soon noticed a pool of purple liquid behind her as she walked up towards it. Carefully, she placed her finger into the liquid smelling it.

"This smell like blood..." Clementine said as she stared at the pool. As she continued to stare at it she noticed something in her reflection of the pool a shadowy figure behind her.

She jumped out of the way as the pool of blood formed into a red blood crystal which came out from the pool of blood as she landed on the floor.

"Just what the hell are you doing here?!" A male voice said as Clementine looked at the person his eyes were blood red and so was his hair, half his arms covered in blood as he stared down straight at her.

"Who are you?" Clementine asked as she slowly stood up.

"None of your damn business, squid girl." He said as he shoots a projectile using his own blood, Clementine dodged the attack as she moved her head to the left, with the sharp projectile impaling the wall. Clementine reacted by shooting her splattershot at him blinding his eyes.

"Ugh, what hell is this thing?!" He said as he attempted to wipe it off his face. Clementine took the moment to jab him in his chest before kicking him out of the window. The guy landed on the ground as he quickly got up and away from his spot as Clementine performed her signature splashdown on the ground. The two looked at each other as the locals run away distressed, some shouting for someone to call the police.

"Yeah... I don't think the police are going to be of much help here." Clementine said as she looked at the sadistic looking male in front of her. He glared at her angrily before laughing.

"I'm don't care who you are but anyone who gets in my way is dead! You got that bitch?" He said as he continues to laugh.

"Look... I'm here to find others from other worlds who also ended on Remnant because of the two gods. I'm not here to hurt you umm... what is your name?"

"Carmine. Oh, you mean that purple pile of shit ha! Like, I care what he said I can do whatever I want that include beating assholes like you to a bloody mess!" Carmine said as he swiped his hands forward as blood spikes surrounded his hands. Clementine surprised by it was hit by the spikes as Carmine grabbed her by her throat.

"Time to die." He said as he tightens his grip. Clementine tried her best to escape as she grabbed his arm pushing it.

"If you kill me you will be stuck here. You wouldn't want that would you?"

"You think I care?! I could care less about where I'm or what I do. I just beat people for the fun of it! Now, what was your name again?"

"Cl... Clementine." Clementine mumbled as she was tightly grabbing the hand around her throat. Carmine coughed as he tightens his grip again watching the inkling struggle even more. Before he could continue Shades used Ice fang on his arm forcing him to release her.

"Oww! You stupid animal!" Carmine exclaimed as he kicked it before stepping on its head.

"You leave my pokemon alone!" Clementine shouted as she tackled Carmine to the ground, she started punching him in the face. Before she could hit him a second time he grabbed her fist as a few spikes pierced through her fingers.

"UGH!" Clementine screamed as she fell on her back. She looked up to see Carmine steeping on the ground as four blood crystals covered her legs and hands. He slowly walked up to her as he stomped on her neck.

"Why don't you tell me all you know about getting out of this world? Maybe, I wouldn't kill you hehe!" Carmine said as he lends down staring at her with his blood red eyes.

"I wonder if your blood is orange just like your tentacles, Clementine." He said as a large red spike formed on his right hand. Clementine looked at him as she watched him launched the spike towards her head. She transformed into her squid form avoiding the attack.

"What?!" Carmine shouted as he swiped his hands again trying to hit Clementine, he then shot out a few of his blood spikes, Clementine avoided the attack by shooting the ground below her with her splattershot emerging herself in her ink as she emerged kicking Carmine before he kicked her back in the face.

Clementine fumbled back as she looked at him, a string of orange blood was coming out from her lips.

"Huh, so you do bleed orange. Listen up I'm tired of wasting my time with you! Why don't you just DIE!" Carmine shouted as blue energy surrounded his body as he raised his arms into the air. But, before he could perform his attack he was struck by a two giant pump of water.

"Hey, who the hell did that!" Carmine said before he was strike by a bolt of lightning as he screamed in pain. Carmine looked at him as he stood there in front of her, smokes surrounding his body as he groaned before falling onto the floor lying unconscious. Clementine looked up to see two people standing in front of her, one who had a bamboo hat his entire body surging with electricity, he was wearing white clothing and a blue vest over it. The other person was a guy with spiky orange hair, black shirts and green shorts, who had a giant blue turtle behind him.

"Smell you later, loser." The guy with the spiky orange hair said. The guy in white approached Clementine as he formed a ball of electricity around her chest. Clementine looked at him shocked before realizing it was actually healing her instead of hurting her.

"You must be Clementine Aki. My name is Raiden, the Protector of Earthrealm and this Gary Oak the son of Professor Oak." Raiden said as Clementine looked at him amazed by his appearance.

"Are you umm... some kind of god?"

"That would be correct. I'm the god of lightning." Raiden as he looked at Carmine.

Carmine slowly got up, he looked at them his eyes now normal no longer red and were black and his long hair was now grey. Raiden posed ready to strike, Clementine looked at him as she pushed him gently back as she approached Carmine. She quickly placed a collar around his neck.

"Woah, what kind of kinks are you into squid girl?! Get this off me!" Carmine shouted as he attempted to use his power only to be shocked by a jolt of electricity.

"Why you little!" Carmine said as he suddenly stopped with Clementine staring at him surprised.

"Wait, a minute... I'm an in-birth, EXS shouldn't be affected by this stupid thing." He muttered as he looked at the collar.

Carmine looked at Clementine as he gritted his teeth, he then laughed maniacally as Clementine stared at him without a reaction. She walked up to him and placed her finger on his chest as he looked at her surprised.

"Look... You're luckily we are not going to bring you into an Atlas Military Prison." Clementine said as Carmine looked at her confused.

"What?" Carmine said as Clementine sighed.

"I saw you sleeping next to the trash... But, I also saw you giving a piece of your food to a homeless faunus girl. You're really aren't a bad guy and you look not half bad yourself." Clementine said smirking as Carmine looked at her utterly shocked.

"Ugh, just shut up you bitch!" Carmine said as he turned his head in the opposite direction, Clementine noticing a blush on the left side of his face that was facing her. Clementine placed handcuffs around his hand as she dragged him along with her having to push him.

"Why should I follow you!" Carmine shouted as Clementine glared at him.

"You are going to follow me to Beacon or you end up in prison! Which one sounds better to you?" She exclaimed at Carmine as he groaned with annoyance.

"Ugh..." He replied as Clementine walked beside him. She quickly turned behind looking at Gary and Raiden.

"Thanks, guys, tell Hanzo I said thank you," Clementine said as Gary winked with his arms crossed as Raiden bowed in response.

"Wait, Clementine Aki!" Raiden said as she turned around.

"One of us will be coming over to your school to teach you the art of kombat. It wouldn't be I or Gary Oak, but it will be someone who's an experienced warrior. He had beaten a fallen elder god before."

"Oh, another god slayer... Huh, thanks, Raiden!" Clementine said as she waved at them before watching Raiden summon a bolt of lightning at him and Gary and his Blastoise as they disappeared in a flash.

As some time passed by after the events which just happened. The two waited at the bus station as they boarded an airbus to Beacon Academy. The two were completely silence with Carmine not even looking much at her. Clementine took the time to look at him.

"He really does looks more normal like this..." She thought as she noticed that he was staring at her.

"You're lucky your stupid friends saved you! I would have enjoyed watching you die!" He said.

Clementine stared at him angrily as she moved her head directly in front of his face.

"Look here! Cut the edgy act already! Stop acting like this and start acting like a real person you dumbass! I know you aren't sadistic or evil so cut the act already or you are going to end up dying alone in the future!" Clementine screamed as the entire crowd in the bus were staring at them. She sighed as she looked at Carmine.

She was expecting an evil laugh or another insult from him.

"You don't know me..." He mumbled as he looked away from her. Clementine took another sigh of relief as she felt that he seems to have mellowed down after she said that before Carmine turned around to look at her again.

"You are an annoying bitch... and I find you... you're a bitch!" Carmine said completely out of character as Clementine looked at him blinking.

"Stop looking at me..." Carmine said as he avoided looking at her.

Eventually, the two finally reached Beacon as they exited, Clementine noticed Team RWBY in the distance waving at her. She walked up to them with Carmine beside her.

"Hello, Clementine!" Ruby said smiling as she waved at Clementine, she then looked at Carmine with a curious look.

"Wait... I saw you before! You are that evil blood guy, Carmine!" Ruby shouted as she pointed at Carmine, Clementine jaw dropped as she quickly turned to look at Carmine.

"Hey, you are that bitch that I and clownfish teamed up against!" Carmine shouted as Clementine's jaw dropped even more.

"How... How do the two of you know each other! That shouldn't be possible!" Clementine exclaimed.

"That is because this isn't the first time we are crossing paths." A young male voice said as everyone turned toward him.

The young male, who had spiky yellow and black hair, he wore a red shirt under a white suit over his black jacket with yellow stripes and two belts, he also had long black pants and shoes. He was carrying a large long red sword in his right hand.

"It's nice to see you again, Team RWBY." He said with a smile as everyone stared at him surprised.

"Hyde?!" The four members of Team RWBY exclaimed with surprised looks.

"Clownfish?! I thought that stupid white eye god killed you?!" Carmine exclaimed.

"I'm so confused right now..." Clementine said as she placed her palm on her head as she proceeded to shack her head.

"Well, you're not the only one..." Carmine admitted as Clementine looked at him as both the in-birth and the inkling watched Ruby and Yang hugged Hyde as he struggled to escape reaching his hand out for help from Blake and Weiss as they did nothing to help the poor young in-birth as Sonic, Kirby, Luigi soon arrived at the scene.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Beacon Academy...**

Captain Cuttlefish was pacing around the room, trying his best to find something. Inside the room were all the requirements belonging to the Squidbeak Splatoon. Craig continued to search as Octavio watched him from inside his electrical jail cell with the same collar Carmine wore around his neck.

"I'm surprised you didn't put me in their stupid prison..." Octavio grumbled as Craig slowly looked at him.

"I'm aware of the situation that the people on Dharkon's side are having a supervillain civil war. You might get killed there and beside there is something I needed to talk to you about..." Captain Cuttlefish said as he walked up to him. The two looked at each other both showing signs of anger toward one another. Craig sighed before he frowned.

"It's about Nate... He and Princess Daisy were abducted by a group calling themselves the White Fang, they are a faunus terrorist organization. King Dedede informed me about it just after we defeated you and your team." Craig said as Octavio looked at him shocked.

"What the hell are they going to do to my adopted grandson!" Octavio exclaimed.

"I didn't want to tell Clementine because... you probably know how she would react."

"Yeah... I know." Octavio said crossing his tentacles, "So, what now old man?"

"You are just as old as me, Octavio... Old friend, we need to do this together." Craig said as he unlocked his cell, he looked at Octavio as he stood still, taking time to process what he just did.

"You... Did you just free me?!" Octavio exclaimed.

"I did Octavio. We are doing this together they took my girl's future son in law and your grandson." Craig said as Octavio turned away walking away from him.

"Look here... Octavio. We used to be best friends and if you aren't going to do this for me or Clementine do it for your son. Please." Craig said in desperation as Octavio punched the wall with his tentacles. "The last thing we would want is another war to happen here. You and I both know that we would never want to go through it again."

"Fine! I will but you're stupid to think we would get out of this alive." Octavio said as he transformed out of his octopus form finally revealing his humanoid form after so long to Craig. His kabuto helmet with spikes was still on the top of his head as his shutter shades covered his green eyes and purple pupils, his tentacle hair was mostly white with a small hint of pink at the bottom of his short tentacles which fall to his back. He wore a purple duo over his body and short purple pants.

"I never saw you in your humanoid form for a long time..." Craig said as he scratched his head.

"Yeah, I know. This is so no one from Remnant would recognize me, they only know my other form. Eggman, Susie, and even Clementine. So how are we going to save, Nate?"

"Well, my old friend. You go to places I don't." Craig replied as Octavio looked at him for a belief moment confused before replying with a smirk on his face.

"Lead the way, your highness," Craig said sarcastically as he raised his walking stick into the air as Octavio was trying his best not to laugh.

"You know with this whole merging thing. I something wonders if this was our worlds fate to be here and ours too. Maybe... to fix the mistakes of our past." Craig said as he and Octavio carefully sneaked out of the room to a nearby plane in the middle of their base here on the campus.

The two secretly took off as the plane was now in the air.

"Craig..." Octavio said as Craig nodded as he was controlling the plane.

"I guess you can say this whole thing was **Out of the Blue**...Huh, get it?" Octavio said as Craig set the plane to autopilot as he looked at him sighing.

"You didn't just say that... Did you had to bring that up our old band's name." Craig mumbled.

"You bet I did! I still haven't forgotten." Octavio exclaimed, "Sigh... to be honest, I missed the old days. Let's just hope we get out of this alive."

"We are probably going to die," Craig said jokingly as he continued to fly the plane.

"Oh, shut up, Craig!" Octavio exclaimed as he threw his shades at Craig.

The octoking and the formal inkling soldier from the world of splatoon were now teaming up for the first time in more than a hundred years as they continued to bond with one another almost forgetting that they were still on opposite sides in the war among the two gods or were they always like that? Only the past can tell...


	14. Chapter 14

**The Remnants of Smash**

 **Chapter 14: Three Kings…**

* * *

"Ugh…" Bowser moaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He was on a beach washed ashore. He slowly got up as he looked at his surroundings.

"Where… Where am I?"

Bowser started to walk forward as he noticed a few buildings in the distance. He grabbed his right arm as he fumbled onward. He was exhausted as he was swimming for what seems like a week at least. Finally reaching land now.

"This has to be Vale," Bowser said as he dashed behind a rock to avoid being spotted. He peeked to notice the buildings seem different, they were made out of wood and in general, the technology around him was much more primitive than what he saw in Vale. He then realized that everyone around was a faunus causing him to be more confused. "Alright, where am I? Gwrr… I must have ended up in another location. Great, I'm lost in a place I'm unfamiliar with and to top it off I just lose my entire army!" Bowser roared as he punched the rock he was hiding behind in frustration.

"What am I supposed to do… I just lose my army. I can't lose others that care about me." He mumbled as he looked at the ground. "I'm even stuck in another world!"

"B-Bowser?!"

Bowser quickly turned around after hearing his name being mentioned. He was looking a young boy with brown hair, wearing a white t-shirt, and a pair of sandals. What stands out the most was his angel wings.

"Angel boy?!" Bowser exclaimed, surprised.

"Hiya!" Pit exclaimed as he jumped on Bowser's head before landing back on the ground. "Ha! Take that! Woahhh." Pit exclaimed as Bowser grabbed his feet as he tossed him toward a rock as it shattered into pieces.

"Owie…" Pit moaned as he slowly got up.

"I'm not in the mood to fight you, angel boy," Bowser said as he slowly walked away.

"Hey, my name isn't angel boy! It's Pit!" Pit exclaimed to his surprised Bowser jumped high into the air as he attempted to swipe his claws at the angel. However, he was stopped by a giant blue beast resembling a dragon as it blocked his attack with its own claws as it pushed Bowser away from Pit.

"That's enough!" An assertive feminine voice exclaimed. The two looked over at a woman dressed in a blue shirt and long black pants, she had long blonde hair flowing with flow of the wind at the beach they were at.

"Bowser… You're alive?" She said with shock as Bowser looked at her as he walked up towards her only to be blocked by the blue beast from before.

"Hey, move out of the way!" Bowser said as he punched it only to flinch in pain as he grabbed his right hand.

"I don't think that is a smart thing to do against Garchomp." She said as Pit looked at her before clenching his fist.

"Quick, Cynthia! We need to capture him." Pit said as he looked at her, Cynthia looked at Pit shaking her head in response.

"No, pit. We aren't going to." She said as she walked up in front of Bowser with her Garchomp standing behind her. Bowser looked at her as he loudly roared in her face, Cynthia responded by tossing her ice cone in her hand into his mouth as Bowser coughed.

"Hey, why you little-"

"It's amazing you're alive… you are still a wanted koopa however, but many people here in this small village in Vale don't recognize you yet. So, come with me and Pit we got something to show you." Cynthia said as she walked off with Bowser looking at her surprised.

"Wait, we aren't seriously helping him, are we?! This is Bowser. The Bowser, you know the king of the koopas." Pit exclaimed as Cynthia looked at him frowning.

"Pit, we need his help for something… We need everyone's help if we all want to return to our own worlds. Otherwise, Remnant is going to be in chaos if we don't get this problem fixed."

"But why do you need my help?" Bowser asked as he slowly walked up to the two.

"Wah, don't eat me!" Pit exclaimed as Bowser looked at him before pushing him aside as he walked up to Cynthia.

"What do you need me for?" Bowser said as Cynthia took a glance behind before looking at him.

"I know what happened to the koopa troop. I know it must hurt you a lot, but we need your help. Despite, what people say about you like Clementine and Mario there is no denying that you are a powerhouse."

"That still doesn't answer my question, Cynthia. Just who are you anyway?"

"We need you to help us fight against the villains from the different worlds, who are fighting in a civil war for power. Oh, and I'm just a girl who likes ice cream." Cynthia said smiling as Bowser grunted under his breath.

"So, we are besties now?" Pit said as he placed his arm over Bowser's shoulder as he stared at him.

"No." Bowser bluntly said as Pit frowned with a sad expression. Cynthia took out her pokeball as she withdraws her Garchomp into it, she then gestured for the other two to follow her as they walked closely beside her. The trio walked forward as they soon arrived in a small remote village just right in front of it was a forest. Bowser looked around to see that no one seems to be afraid of him. Cynthia waved at a few kids, who were shouting her name trying to get her attention.

"You seem to be popular here." Bowser said as she looked at him.

"I'm just surprised you haven't ripped out our throats yet." Pit commented as Bowser stared at with him with a small burst flame emerging from his mouth.

"Shut up, Pit!" Bowser exclaimed as Pit looked at him slightly annoyed. "I'm not in the mood to talk to a dense air-head like you." He added as he walked away from the two to sit at a corner in front of a random house. Cynthia stared at Pit angrily as Pit scratched his head with a guilty expression. Cynthia looked at Bowser as she sat beside him.

"Feeling down." She said as he looked at her.

"Why do you care?"

"I have read the history of every smasher. You aren't a bad guy, I heard you stopped an evil dark force called the Dark Star and you also defeated one of the Mushroom Kingdom's smartest villain, Fawful. You're just someone who holds too much of a grudge against a certain plumber." Cynthnia said as she sighed as well.

"I also feel lost too. I have been on Remnant for quite some time, but even till now I'm still coping with the fact of what we are up against and if we are ever going to return to our own respective worlds. We are going to need everyone's help and so that is why I formed a special task force, they are currently operating outside of Vale trying to find and detain as many criminals and villains from not just our worlds, but from Remnant as well." Cynthnia said as Bowser stared at her.

"Then why aren't you bringing me in?" Bowser asked.

"Not all criminals are pure evil, most are misunderstood that, or they just allowed a dark past to corrupt them," Cynthnia replied as Bowser nodded.

"I'm not a hero though, I will never be like Mario… and even though I hate goody two shoes. You have my respect, Cynthnia..." Bowser said as Cynthnia padded his back.

"Ow!" She exclaimed as she grabbed her hand, "I didn't think it would be that spikey…" She said as she watched as Bowser slowly got up as well.

"Come on, let's-" Cynthnia said before an arrow pierced her right shoulder.

"Cynthnia!" Pit exclaimed as another arrow was shot this time Bowser jumped in front of her protecting her with his shell.

"Bandits!" One of the villagers shouted in fear as he dashed off. Mass panic started as everyone screamed for their lives.

"Pit! Do something! Why aren't you using your weapons! Why aren't you-" Bowser said as he looked at Pit while Cynthnia was pulling the arrow out of her shoulder.

"I can't! I don't know why but my powers, they are gone!"

"You got to be kidding me…" Bowser cursed as he looked at the bandits approaching him and Cynthnia.

"Hey, look at this big guy. I had never seen a faunus this big before." A bandit said before grinning as he swung his blade at Bowser. Bowser responded by grabbing the blade as he broke it into two with his hand before punching the bandit in his jaw as he was sent flying into a tree as it broke into half.

The other bandits responded by using their guns as they started firing their bullets at the two, Pit was hiding behind a house as he shivered in fear.

"Go Spiritomb!" Cynthnia shouted as she tossed an ultra ball into the air as it busted open, a small stone landed on the ground.

"Seriously…" Bowser said as Cynthnia smiled at him.

"Wait for it," Cynthnia said as she snapped her figure. A purple ghost revealed itself from within the stone, its green eyes and mouth with smaller green circles around its body caused fear in the bandits.

"What is that thing!?" One of the bandits shouted as she shot it with her gun. Spiritomb was unphased by the attack as the bullet went through its body, it looked at the bandits.

"Now, shadow ball!" Cynthnia exclaimed as her Spiritomb launched a dark purple ball of energy at the bandits causing the ground around them to explode. They started firing their shots everywhere in hopes to hit their targets as the smoke cleared one of the bandits noticed a yellow fist coming toward him as it hit him in the face knocking him out.

Bowser and Cynthnia fearlessly stood in front of the bandits as they pointed their weapons at them. The villagers were watching as they looked in awe at the courage of the two who were fighting to protect their village.

"Shall we?" Cynthnia said as Bowser looked at her smiling.

"Showtime!" Bowser exclaimed as him and Spiritomb dashed forward engaging in a brawl with the bandits.

* * *

 **Somewhere else in Vale**

"Craig… Just what on earth are we doing?!" Octavio shouted with frustration, he was puzzled by Craig's idea of a plan if you can even call it that. Their plan was to disguise themselves as humans using their humanoid forms to be bait in the whitefang.

"Do… Do you actually think someone from the whitefang will be so stupid as to fall for this? THIS!" Octavio shouted as he took off his wig and place it back on his head.

"On the contrary, I do think so," Craig said as he whispered to his friend as they walked into a dark alley. Octavio looked around as he grumbled under his breath as he felt Craig hand on his shoulder, he slowly turned around to look at him.

"They're here," Craig said whispering to him.

"Who?"

Octavio then noticed a man with a mask carrying a chainsaw jumping at them. Octavio jumped out of the way as he stared at the tall man with a whitefang mask, he was also companied by two whitefang grunts.

"Great…" Octavio said as he stared angrily at them. "Where is my son you dirtbags!" He exclaimed as the whitefang stared at him laughing before rushing towards them with their weapon.

"Oh, it is on," Octavio said as he and Craig quickly stood together with their back closely next to one another. Octavio saw the female whitefang grunt firing her gun at him as he was shot by the bullets.

The female grunt grinned as Octavio's head slowly fell down, but to her surprised he quickly raised up his head as he pulled out a revolver and fired it at her shooting her in the leg. Craig then avoided a punch from the other grunt as he grabbed his hand and threw him to the ground before punching him in the face.

It was down to the last whitefang member, the one with the chainsaw. He looked at them.

"What the hell are you, people?!" He exclaimed.

"Bullets don't work on us," Octavia said as he pointed his revolver at him while Craig pointed his bamboozler as he looked at Octavia before turning to the whitefang member.

"Back down and we wouldn't hurt you," Craig said as he gestured for him to lower his weapons. He watched as he lowered his chainsaw as Craig slowly approached him he suddenly raised up his chainsaw in an attempt to cut him. But, he was shot in the hand as he looked at it.

"How… My aura should have protected me?!" He exclaimed as he looked at his hand which now has a bullet hole in it.

"It's amazing, isn't it… What Octarian technology can do? It took me a while to invent this, but with the help of Ivo and Susie, I managed to. A bullet that can temporarily disable one connection to their aura." Octavio said as he pointed his revolver at the whitefang member again this time shooting his other arm before running up to him and punching him in the face breaking his mask.

"No… please stop." He begged as Octavio ignored his plead and continue to senselessly beat to him. He knocked him to the wall and continued to punch him over and over again. His hands stained with his blood, he soon tosses him to the ground as he watched him tried to crawl away.

"I may be a villain. A king who had to resolve to use my own technology to brainwash my own people to fight in my own personal rivalry with inklings. But do you want to know something, punk?" Octavio said as he transformed back into his octoling form as he used his tentacles to grabbed the whitefang member neck.

"I don't kill my own people. Something I know the whitefang does." He said as he tightens his grip around his neck.

"Octavio wait!" But before Craig could stop his old friend. A sound of bones breaking could be heard. Craig watched as Octavio tossed the whitefang member body aside to a trash bin.

"Octavio… you."

"I killed him? Yeah, I did, Craig. Unlike the New Squidbeak Splatoon, I don't have moral codes something that makes you heroes weak."

"But, we needed the information to find Daisy and your son!" Craig stared at Octavio with angry his angry slowly disappeared as it was soon replaced with disappointment.

"Look, when I was with Dharkon I saw much worst people than me. Some were truly monsters… I needed to send a message to the whitefang."

"How by killing him!" Craig exclaimed at Octavio who transformed into his humanoid form as he tossed his weapon away.

"You were never like this when we knew each other as teenagers and when we started our band."

"That was before the war remember!"

The two looked at each other silently as Octavio tossed his own weapon aside. Before hugging Craig.

"I know this may come off as a surprise, but after all these years. I still see you as a friend. We are piss old and I think that since the people from our worlds are here in what seems like the end. I thought I might as well say this." Octavio said as he released Craig who was still in shock.

"I… I only wanted to hear that after all these years. Look I'm so sorry about the war I didn't."

"I know you didn't want to. Either did I but you were a soldier and I was the emperor to my people. We were bound to fight eventually."

"But that is just it… the scars on us." Craig as he looked at the scar on Octavio's arm.

"I know… I had forgiven you for that a long time ago…" Octavio said as he looked at Craig, "And Who said we needed him alive." He said as he raised a thumb drive in his hand.

"Where did you found that?"

"When I was beating him up."

"Alright, we are going back to-" Octavio said as he turned around to see the squid sisters looking at them. The two looked at the squid sisters with blank expressions.

"It was Craig's idea," Octavio said pointing at his friend.

* * *

 **Somewhere... At** **Beacon Academy**

Clementine was seating near the entrance of the school admiring the view as she watched the students around her bonding with one another. All of this really makes her miss school back in her own homeworld, which she actually didn't enjoy, well when you considered the alternative was turf war.

She was companied by Shades her mightyena, who was sitting beside her.

"Well, I guess I can officially call myself a pokemon trainer now." She thought to herself as he then noticed the students looking at something. She continued to observe as their expression was filled with fear as they started to run away from the dark grim figure.

"Shades get ready! I don't think it is a friend." She said as Shades growled in response.

The figure who was riding a horse approached her closer and closer as it got closer Clementine dropped her weapon in fear and shock.

The man who was riding a horse in purple armor was none other than the great king of evil.

Ganondorf.

Instead of his short spikey red hair that she remembers he had when she first saw him. He had long red hair this time but it still remains spikey like always, he also wore a black cape instead of his signature red one.

"Agent 3! I have come to stop you and your vile group of evil villains. You smashers will not fool Remnant into being your pawns for your lust of power!" He said in a manner of valour and honour, something that Clementine knew was out of character for the gerudo.

"What?" Clementine said as she watched as Gannondoft raised his sword jumping off his horse.

"Something doesn't feel right…" Gannon thought as he stared at the inkling who fumbled to quickly take her weapon back up. "The Dark Squidbeak Splatoon normally wouldn't be this unprepared, especially for someone like me. Something about Clementine doesn't feel right too, I can sense a good aura in her… Perhaps she is playing with my mind." Gannon said as he watched as Sonic, Luigi, and Kirby appeared soon stood with Clementine as they were prepared to fight him.

Gannon cracked his knuckles as he held his sword in just his right hand alone slowly approaching them.

"For the friends that you have stolen from me, especially you Kirby and Sonic, and for Hyrule, the Mushroom Kingdom, Octo Valley, and Popstar… I will bring down the dark smashers. Once and for all." Gannon said as he watched as the group charged towards him. He readied himself for battle as he swung his sword forward.

"DORIYAH!"

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Hey, guys! So, it has been a while since I posted any new chapters for my fic but good news! With my papers over I will be free for a while until I will be flying off to China for an overseas study trip for two weeks.

Now. Time to inform more about the current plot, I'm still working to add all the smashers into the story not to fast as to give everyone the time to shine as for the side characters who are important to the different smashers such as Callie and Marie to Clementine and Bandana Dee to Dedede and Kirby, they will not be neglected as they are important as well. There are a few inspirations to the plot I came out with one of them being Blazblue Crosstag Battle, but I wouldn't spoil which are the others game I took inspiration from although I will admit they are fighting games as well. For the characters from Undernight Inbirth series who aren't too prevalent in term of smash but have connections to RWBY, I will still write them but they will be the secondary focus with the first being the smashers and side characters along with the main RWBY cast as well.

Thank you for reading like always guys and... Stay fresh!


	15. Chapter 15

**The Remnants of Smash**

 **Chapter 15: The Evil Revealed**

* * *

 **An unknown warehouse 6:00 AM...**

"Hal. I'm in the clear." Snake said as he was hiding behind a wall observing the members of the whitefang. He didn't reveal his plans to any of the other smashers not wanting anyone of them to risk getting injured or worse.

"I don't suggest you go against the whitefang alone, Snake," Otacon said as he watched Snake from his laptop as he proceeded to drink a cup of coffee from his office.

"Why is that so, Hal?" Snake said as he quickly rolled behind another wall as a whitefang grunt didn't notice him doing so. Snake soon approached the man as he placed his hand around his mouth and right arm around his neck the man was soon knocked out shortly after as Snake placed his body behind the wall. He took the time to observe the whitefang symbol on his uniform as he sighed. Revolutions don't fix any problems it only makes things worse…

"It is because they are faunus, Snake. You have never fought against meta-humans with the abilities of different animals!" Hal continued on to rant as Snake continued to look at the symbol. Red. The colour of revolution, the colour of the fight for freedom, and the colour of blood. All kinds of it…

"Hal, was the whitefang symbol always like this?"

"No, of course not before the former leader of the whitefang stepped down he wanted equal rights for faunus but their voice couldn't be heard and more of their people continued to fall into endless despair. It wasn't until a new leader stepped up and soon they created a new logo and become a violet terror group, their sole aim is to prove that they are better than humans even if it means killing innocent lives even their own…"

"That type of story is nothing new for me, Hal. I just not surprised."

"Really, why?"

"Peace between different groups of people no matter where is it be... the world, the universe, the multiverse is something only a man can dream of. It's impossible for one man to change things…" Snake said as he watched members of the whitefang discussing a matter with two unknown figures. Snake peeked to get a closer look.

The two unknown figures were revealed to be Lysandre and Erron Black.

"Hal… who are those two weirdos?"

"Hang on a second, Snake. I'm going to search the database Cynthia provided me."

"Sure." Snake said as he continued to listen in on their conversation.

"Here the deal. We know you are working with Roman Torchwick, he and his little assistant has caused too much damage by stealing property of Lysandere's Labs. The capsule was the last straw as not only was that a property of Lysandere's Lab but of Umbrella Cooperation as well." Lysandre said as he extended out his right hand for a handshake.

"So, let's make a deal shall we?"

The guards looked at him as they slowly pointed their weapons at him.

"Sigh… I thought as much." Lysandre said as he snapped his fingers as his Pyroar jumped out from above through a window. Pyroar used hyper voice causing all the whitefang members around Lysandere to cover their ears as they dropped their weapons while being pushed back by the attack.

Erron took out his two pistols and he fired started firing at the guards who aura knocked them back cause they were unconscious from the shots but their aura managing to protect them for fatal wounds.

"I'm truly disappointed..." Lysandere said as he and Erron Black walked away. Erron suddenly stopped as he tapped Lysandere's shoulder. He turned to look at Erron before turning to look Daisy and Nate who were tied up in ropes and a cloth covering their mouth and a metal collar around their neck.

Lysandre eyes widen not by discovering the two, but by the collar around their necks, he approached Nate who looked at him.

"I'm guessing you cannot turn into your other form, octoling? Hmm… if that is the case that can only mean." Lysandre said he took a closer look at the collar with Nate staring at him as he looked at it with shock.

"Erron."

"Yes?"

"Tell Wesker. There is a mole in the Schnee Dust Company. Someone is providing our tech to the Whitefang."

"Alright, boss if you say so." Erron said as he slowly turned around to see Snake rushing toward him as he punched him in the face. Erron quickly recovered as he pointed his two pistols at him firing. Snake quickly reacted by jumping low towards him as he grabbed both his legs causing Erron to lose his balance as he falls.

The two got up as Snake fired a single round from his gun at him. Erron pointed his pistol as he fired his own. Two bullets collided as they landed on the ground in front of the two men.

"The legendary Solid Snake. I must say I'm impressed." Lysandre said as he walked up besides Erron with his Pyroar next to him.

"Who are you, people?!" Snake shouted as he pointed his gun at them.

"Snake don't fight them! He is Lysandere the former leader of Team Flare the villainous team from the Kalos Region, he is supposed to be dead!? and that is Erron Black a merchanery from Outworld the same universe that Hanzo and Raiden are from!"

"So, a Pokemon Trainer and a Cowboy. You probably have seen that before somewhere in the Pokemon World…"

"This isn't time for jokes, Snake. If you aren't careful you will die!"

"I know Hal." Snake said as he slowly approached the two. Erron started to fire and Pyroar leapt into the air towards him using fire blast.

Snake avoided both attacks as he took out a knife using it defend himself from Pyroar claws. Pyroar was pushing him slowly towards the ground using its weight as Snake pushed it back as he kicked it away, he turned to Erron who shot two bullets at him snake fired two shots knocking both bullets as one of the bullets fired by Erron bounced towards the collar around Nate's neck as it bounced back at Snake hitting him in his right arm.

"Ughh!" Snake shouted as he took a step back grabbing his arm. He watched as Erron pointed his pistols at him. Snake dashed forward as Erron threw a sand bomb towards him. Snake reacted to it grabbing it without breaking it and tossing it into Pyroar's eyes as it missed it hyper beam attack as it hit Erron knocking him through the building immediately knocking him out. Snake quickly went up to the Pyroar from behind placing a firm grip around its neck with his arms as it struggled to break free. It continued to use flamethrower as its attacks missed unable to attack from behind as Snake continued to suffocate the lion. Pyroar soon fainted as Snake dropped it to the ground.

Lysandre looked surprised at him. A human beating a pokemon in combat...

"Well done, the legends are true. For a mere human you aren't bad." Lysandre said slowly clapping.

"Without your pokemon you are nothing." Snake said staring at him as he placed his gun in the middle of Lysandere's head.

"You are following me back. There are answers we need." Snake said only for Lysandre to respond with a laugh.

"I don't think I will be..." Lysandre said as he heard loud footsteps approaching him.

He quickly turned around to see a pale white giant man in all black, wearing a black trenchcoat, black hat, black gloves and black shoes. He stared at the beast in shock as he pointed his gun at it head firing as bullets pierced his head, he didn't react as it grabbed Snake by his neck as he slammed his head against the wall before throwing him to the floor and stepping on his back. Snake in pain as Otacon could only watch helplessly.

Snake slowly got up as he punched the man in black multiple times each punch managing to move him back slightly. The man in black punched him twice knocking him to the ground as Snake laid there unable to move. He walked up to Snake grabbing his head with its right hand as he attempting to crush his head with his hands, Lysandere walked up to it as he signalled form it to stop as the man in black tossed Snake aside as he looked at Lysandre.

"Grab, Erron. It's time to go Mr.X we have work to do! Oh, I almost forgot... take those two along as well." Lysandre said pointing to Nate and Daisy. There is something we may have in mind for the both of you." Lysandre said as Nate and Daisy looked worried as Mr.X slowly approached them…

* * *

 **Outside the warehouse... 7:30 AM...**

"Look Craig this is definitely the place!" Octavio said as he, Captain Cuttlefish, and the Squid Sisters rushed to a building.

"I still can't believe we are working with you..." Marie said with a hint of disgust as she looked at Octavio, who stared back at her.

"Well, I'm sorry I helped find Agent 3's future boyfriend, husband, and the future grandson in law for your grandfather."

"That still doesn't excuse you for taking that guy's life!" Marie replied back.

"It was personal and none of your damn business, Marie," Octavio said as he stopped to stare at Marie.

'Hey, don't do that to her, you big meanie!" Callie shouted as she pushed Octavio away.

"Everyone enough!" Captain Cuttlefish exclaimed as the three become silent. The three stood still waiting for a reply.

"I don't want any of you to fight, please… enough we are here to save Nate and Daisy. Let's do that alright?" Craig said as Octavio nodded first followed by his two nieces."

The four soon approached closer and closer to the building.

"Umm… guys why is there a hole here." Marie said as the group walked up to a hole in the building on the ground was a cowboy hat and nothing else. Marie went into the building using the hole as she looked around. There were burn marks all over and the place still covered in small flames all around the building along with parts around her being damaged.

"I don't have a good feeling about this..." Callie said afraid of what they might discover.

"Guys…" Marie said as she was staring at something.

The four looked at it with disbelief, it was Snake, he was on the ground badly injured.

"David!" Craig said as he walked up to him. He grabbed him looking at his bloody face.

"We need to help him!" Marie said as she looked at Callie who nodded.

"Well, how are we going to help him if we don't have a doctor!" Octavio exclaimed.

"Leave that job to me, my splatastic friends." A smooth and charming voice said.

The four turned around to see Mario in a doctor uniform.

"Mario?!" They said in unison.

"No. It's me, friends. Doctor Mario!"

* * *

 **?**

"Ugh... Where am I?" Daisy said as she slowly opened her eyes, she found herself in a dark room. In fear, she looked in front of her to see ten people standing in front of her.

"Why now. It looks like you stumbled into the wrong castle, dumb princess. Although you are pretty cute hehe." A brute wearing a hood and boxing glove said as he punched his fist together. He portrays nothing but endless greed and lust for power and woman.

"Now that is not a good thing to call a woman. We should call... Hmm, let me think. Oh, I remember now we should call her useless bitch how could I have forgotten, silly me." A young man with black hair, black suit and long pants, and a bright red tie said as he grinned with the look of pure evil at her. His cheerful act immediately replaced by what seems like a completely different person. A monster and an egocentric dick.

"Looking afraid, princess?" A man with spiky green hair and with the same attire as the previous man but his tie black and he also wore a black hat on his head. His aura filled with despair yet he acts like a gentleman as though like a formal puppet to another man, who no longer pull his strings and now he is free to do his own agenda not good for sure but his own evil desires.

"I can sense your fear." A person who looked like an anthropomorphic jackal with a gear mask approached her floating from above. His voice showing his dominance and the red ruby in the middle of his chest shining bright. The sharpest of all blades and his power is infinite.

"Oh, she is fearful alright. Perhaps, too much but then again she is seeing the most powerful hidden organisation in Remnant right in front of her eyes how can she be not. Hahahahaha." A woman with a long blond ponytail, one red eye and one grey, and in a half black and white long dress laughing at her in a way a highly egoistic woman would. She was vain and almost see herself higher than most being yet it feel that she wanted to be more than she is and rebirth to become an in-birth no more to become a god and a being of a higher power.

"Hello, friend. You look lost?" A pink ball looking being with a jester hat and brown shoe along with a male voice said as he bounced on top of his ball looking at Daisy. Although cute he is nothing but a being for a lust for power to rule the milky way and the galaxy.

"Vut is she truly afraid. Screep!" A small bat-like creature with yellow eyes and a small cape said. His appearance although small could cause nightmares and the dreams of all will be his and so every being will bow to the bat king.

Daisy looked at the group of villains right in front of her. She couldn't recognise any of them who were they? What do they want!?

"Interesting... I'm already experimenting on the octoling." Wesker said in his police uniform, he walked up to Daisy as his eyes glowed red.

"Allow us to properly introduce ourselves, Daisy," Lysandre said walking up to her from behind the others with Mr.X and Erron Black.

"Balrog, Adahi, Hazama, Infinite, Hilda, Marx, Antasma, T 103, Erron Black, Wesker, and me," Lysandre said as he extended out his hands.

"Together we form the League of Doom! No smasher, pokemon trainer, or hero from any of the other worlds will stop us. And Remnant will bow to us!" Lysandre said with a smile as he watched Daisy staring at him.

"Someone help me! Clementine... anyone! PLEASE HELP ME!" Nate screams could be heard from the other room as Wesker looked at her as Lysandre slowly approached him.

"There is a mole. Someone is providing our technology to the whitefang." Lysandre whispered to Wesker.

"I know. We will deal with that person soon." Wesker said as he looked at Infinite, Marx, and Balrog.

"The three of you know what to do. Dispose of Roman and his little friend." Wesker said as the three nodded.

"We vill deal with the egghead and his friends and the koopa king as well. Revenge shall be mine!" Antasma said as he disappeared into the darkness with Hilda and Hazama.

"Don't mind me, Wesker. But I have something in mind for our dear friend here." Adachi said as he moved his head closer to Daisy staring at her with a sadistic stare. "Let's send her back to give our smasher punk friends a message. Something shocking and fun! Ahahaha!"

"Luigi... Please, where are you?" Daisy thought as she fears what was her fate going to be.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hey, guys. So, I'm back! From my trip to Chengdu in China. It was a nice place there were some nice people and the Pandas were cute. My holidays are still not over so I will be continuing to update more frequently for my fics. I'm thankful for all of you who take your time to read this and my other fics.

Now for the complete villainous team tell me what you think of the group in the reviews. Do you like it or is there a certain member you don't like in it? Anything honestly.

There are more villains and heroes to come and a fair warning **things will get darker from this point**. I will admit I didn't expect myself to expand to this length and the characters I choose from the list of games I choose will still be exclusive to ports, and home titles for Nintendo.

Of course, I have the overall plot for this fic planned out and it is still my favourite fic to write. Now for Ganon why is he acting differently? I wouldn't reveal anything but it is one of those 'what if' situations and of course if you have any questions just ask me. He wouldn't be the only 'what if' original character in this story I have plans for a certain Splatoon and Mario character in mind. I have foreshadowed the reveal as to why he is acting like this already in this chapter though.

With that in mind like always guys... Stay fresh and really thank you, everyone.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Remnants of Smash**

 **Chapter 16: Two Kings and Two Pokemon Trainers!**

* * *

"Gwahaha!" Bowser stood in victory over his defeated foes. The bandits had fallen and the Koopa King and the champion of sinnoh had defeated their opponents. Bowser slowly approached one the bandits which attacked the village as he grabbed him by the neck, Cynthia walked up to the koopa king as she could only watch. Bowser eyes glowing with rage as he stared at him.

"Who send you!?" Bowser shouted.

"I will never tell you… freakshow!"

"What did you just call me, punk!?" Bowser roared as he threw the bandit into the sky sending him flying away. Screams could be heard from the distance before a loud thud and the screaming came to a stop. Bowser stomped away with him giving out a loud roar, the koopa king had won another battle. But he still felt empty… there was always one battle he could never win. Against a red plumber... is everything is going to burn because of the war between the villains then there is one thing he must do before everything falls.

"I got to go…" Bowser said as he walked off into the distance. Cynthia looked at him as she tried to stop him only for Bowser to turn around staring at her with fire in his mouth. Cynthia not afraid as she continued to stare at him.

"Wait, Bowser, we need your help! We need everyone to work together to get back to each of our homes."

Cynthia words would go unnoticed as the koopa king continued to walk away.

"If you ever need any help just tell us..."

"I'm no hero. Just king who is a bad guy..."

After saying those words, Bowser snapped his fingers as the koopa clown car was seen in the distance flying towards him. He jumped into it as he flew off into the distance. The koopa was lost unsure of what to do like never before in his life, the Koopa army is gone, his son is missing, and to top it off Peach is now impossible to kidnap since he was now alone while she is with those huntsmans and that pesky inkling's team.

"Gwrr!" Bowser roared annoyed by his situation this all wouldn't have happened if the world of smash didn't exist, he hated that stupid tournament, being Master Hand's minion, and then Tabuu's. Sure, it was nice flexing on other baddies like Ganon and Ridely showing them how powerful the king of awesome was, but then he also had to go through being eaten by demons from a witch, having to be slice by a giant sword multiple times in a few seconds and sucked into a black hole. The ladder not being the first time for the koopa king.

With nothing to do Bowser roamed the air randomly just hoping for something to happen. Something always happens. "Why do I feel so annoyed! Grrr! I don't need Cynthia or Pit, why would the king of awesome need them?" Bowser continued onward, however, he soon stopped to sigh.

"Who am I kidding… I can't do everything myself. I need them for now." Bowser thought as he turned his koopa clown car around to head back to the village. He soon stopped dead in his track as he saw a ship in the distance being attack by a swarm of stingers.

"Those things!" Bowser shouted with anger as flames build up in his mouth. He commanded the koopa clown car to move into their position. He was receiving distress calls from the plane from his koopa clown car as he watched the plane continued to get damaged by the swarm.

"I ain't going to give the same satisfaction to those grimm punks again killing those weaker than them. I may not be a good guy but I even I have standards." Bowser said as he activated the koopa clown car to maximum speed as it zoomed towards the plane.

Bowser quickly approached the swarm as he used his fire breath to burn the swarm causing the collective of grimm to spread out. He laughed at those cowards as the plane descended he jumped to the ground opening the door to the plane inside the koopa see normal people with fear in their eyes. To his surprise, he saw a goomba in the crowd.

"Lord Bowser?" The goomba said with a look of shock.

"What! But you all… all of you are supposed to be dead?! The Koopa Troop is dead!"

"That was half of the koopa troop, your majesty. We were separated after you and the other smashers failed to stop the two gods. Those that were with you were the ones that perished in the grimm attack on the prison island." A Magikoopa said as he appeared slowly approaching Bowser.

"Kamek?!" Bowser said still in a state of confusion.

"Your highness. It's so good to see do you know how hard it's to handle all of these guys by myself!" Kamek said as he swung his wand in the air. "We heard the news of the second division of the koopa troop's death, we feared the worst for you my lord! That's why we took this plane to Vale, we thought we were goners when the swarm attacked but you saved us!"

"Gwahah! Well, looks like I ain't alone after all. Now it's payback time, especially against that stupid inkling and her friends from that school!" Bowser said as he started to laugh before turning to the passengers on board.

"This's now my airship so get lost!" Bowser exclaimed as he used his fire breath scaring the passengers and the pilot as they fled out of the plane.

A koopa trooper now in control of the plane as it took off.

"Wait!" A woman exclaimed.

Bowser turned to look as a blonde woman with a red and black dress, black hexagon earpieces, and a white lab coat appeared.

"Who are you?" Bowser walked up to the woman before he roared in front of her face. In response, she showed no emotion just an emotionless frown.

"My name is Oleana and I'm here to make a deal with you. I heard you know Team RWBY."

"Yeah... and why should I make a deal with you? I had made deals with many other people and all of them ended up betraying me... Who are you?" Oleana stared at Bowser as she took out an ultraball. Bowser's eyes were wide open knowing what that means.

"My personal desires doesn't conflict with yours, Mr Bowser. I don't know much about you... but I need to crush that man for what he did to him!" Oleana said as her voice slowly deepens as Bowser crossed his arm raising his eyebrow. There is something odd about this woman like she is using him to settle a personal score with someone, but having a pokemon trainer helping him that could end up being very useful.

"Fine, but no secrets you will tell me why you want to team up with me, the full story! Deal?"

"Deal."

"What! Lord Bowser. Please consider... you can't trust her I mean look at her!" Kamek exclaimed as he pointed his wand at her with Oleana looking down at him.

"Kamek. I heard from Cynthia that the different villains across our universes are fighting in a war for power here. I'm correct?"

"Yeah... but."

"No buts Kamek. You are in." Bowser said as Kamek was speechless. Oleana slowly started to smile. Kamek looked into these woman's eyes, there was something behind her beauty, something dark.

And he was afraid.

Oleana boarded the ship as she looked into the sky as it started to darken in the distance.

"I will avenge you, Chairman Rose. I promise you..." She said as she walked into the ship as it soon took off with the goal of heading back to Vale.

* * *

"Arghh!" Snake screamed as he woke up from a nightmare. He took a quick glance to see Callie looking at him.

"Having those nightmares of that thing…"

"I don't know what it was." Snake said as he recalled the incident. That thing took a bullet to the head like it was nothing.

"It was a tyrant. One of Wesker's sick creations. Particularly unstoppable and unkillable by normal means." Marie said as she was looking at her laptop. They were in their small base in the academy as it was just the three of them for now. Until a man in a white coat approached Snake with a metal tray in his hands.

"Good to see you are doing fine, David old friend. How are things?" Dr Mario said as he placed the tray on Snake's bed. Snake's head was partly covered with bandages as he rubbed it.

"Fine… Could be worse. What have you been doing Dr? Do people still mistaken as Mario?"

"Nah, they don't. Oh, I was just helping out in a clinic in town when I saw the news with Clementine in it. I wanted to stay in hiding, but when I saw what happened to you I couldn't do it. I'm sorry I couldn't help sooner."

"It's fine doc… At least nothing isn't happening at the moment so we can all rest-"

"EVERYONE GANONDORF IS ATTACKING US! The other two teams of smashers are trying their best to stop him, but they are losing the battle!" Captain Cuttlefish exclaimed as he watched as Octavio slowly walked away. Craig quickly grabbed him as Octavio started shouting at him.

"Are you insane, Craig! We are going to die… Painfully! If we were to fight him."

"That is why I called in backup."

"Backup? What backup." Octavio said raising his eyebrow as a bolt of lightning struck the ground in their room.

"I came as soon as I could," Raiden announced as he appeared from above before landing on the ground. Carmine and Hyde, the two in-birth entered the room as well.

"Just so you know I'm doing this only because I feel like it. Finally, there an opponent worth fighting around in this dump!" Carmine said smugging.

"I have no idea why Clementine decided to keep this clearly insane guy around," Marie whispered to Callie.

"Hey, I heard that grandma! Why don't you bake some cookies?" Carmine exclaimed with a smug as Marie stared at him with annoyed look.

"So, who exactly is this Ganondorf guy?" Hyde said, his red sword emerging from his hand as he was now wielding it in his hands. He now held the insulator his sword in his hand.

"An immortal king of darkness, whose plan is to rule the world with the power of the triforce. Pretty much the guy is a beast… literally, it took the hero of the wild and the princess of hyrule to defeat him." Octavio said, "He also one of the original big baddie of our universe next to the likes of Bowser, Ridely, King K Rool, and King Dedede. Before the ladder decided to be an ugh… goodie two shoes."

"I'm still trying to get used to the whole different many universes thing, sorry..." Hyde said as he could feel the ground shaking. The battle was getting more and more intense.

"Let's go." Everyone looked to see Snake standing up.

"David, you are still injured you can't just... Sigh there is no changing your mind is there?" Marie said as she looked at Snake.

"You got that right." He said as he loaded up his weapons.

"Now let's do this." Snake said knowing one thing that will always remain the same.

With friends like this on his side... there is always a chance that they would win no matter who is their foes and no matter what war they are fighting in... And deep down he knows that someone is going to come and help them as well. But who?

* * *

"This is Lisa Lavender, we had just gotten reports of a mysterious man attacking Beacon Academy and the smashers from the other worlds. Is he related to the previous attacker, Bowser?"

A girl with black hair and pigtails looked at the news. She wore a black jacket and a choker around her neck with a metal pin on it, she stood there watching the news being broadcasted on a giant screen.

"Morpeko!" Her little hamster looking companion said, the little creature looking at the screen with surprise. They watched as Luigi was grabbed by the neck by Ganon as he tossed him toward a building, he then took a hit from Clementine kicking him with both her legs followed by Kirby swinging his hammer, Gannon managed to catch it as he punched Kirby.

Clementine looked in shock as Kirby was send flying, she was then taken off by surprise when a mightyena dashed forward attempting to use crunch on Ganon. Ganon avoided the attack as he started to float in the air as five balls of pure electricity circled around him, he then shot them at Shades sending the pokemon into the air.

"Shades! No!" Clementine screamed as she runs forward to catch her pokemon.

The girl could only watch with her Morpeko as the smashers at Beacon were fighting their strongest foe yet. She couldn't stand to stay here and watch helplessly like everyone else around her, she needed to help her. That girl just jumped into danger to catch her pokemon, she had gained her respect.

"I don't know who that man is, Morpeko. But we need to help her and her friends." She said as she looked at the bus station as all the airbuses to Beacon were closed. She was upset by this, there has to be some other way to get to Beacon to help them.

"Hey, let's go! Move it!" She turned around to look at a bunch of soldiers in Atlas military uniform moving into an air carrier with giant robots following them.

She dashed forward hidden from their view as she waited for all of them to enter the ship, she looked at Morpeko as she and her friend entered the ship as the entrance was closing, she fell onto the floor rolling across it as she quickly got up.

"Hey, who are you?" An Atlas soldier said as he was staring at her with surprise.

"My name is Marnie! I want to help you fight that man!" She said with courage.

"Woah, look her little girl. That man would probably kill you... you can't just go out there on the battlefield. Where is your family? Maybe, your Mum? Or your brother?"

"I'm still looking for my older brother. I still haven't found him yet." Marnie said with a tone of sadness in her voice.

"Alright, hey guys we got a little girl she accidentally boarded the carrier with us. She is lost."

"They don't seem to know I'm a pokemon trainer." Marnie thought as she frowned.

"Don't worry little girl you will be..." The soldier turned around to see no one. "Where... Where did you go?" He said as he looked around.

Outside of the carrier, Marnie hijacked a small portable airship as she took off with it as many atlas soldiers were trying to stop her.

"I'm so sorry. But, I got to help and I wouldn't let you stop me!" She thought as Morpeko was eating its seeds next to her.

"I'm not too sure who these smashers are, but I'm going to help them!" Marnie said with a determined smile as she flew the airbus into the sky using its autopilot mode, she was soon able to see Beacon Academy close in the distance.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading...**

Hey. So, I do know there are some people that will dislike that I'm adding many new charcters but I will admit I really enjoy writing and exploring many of these characters for who they are and how they interact with others. Now for some of the charcters from the series in smash, I will be not neglecting the other series, especially **Fire Emblem** which I know is a popular request however I want it to be written well and unfortunately I haven't played any of the fire emblem games so I will have to take a longer time to find out more about the characters and lore by my own research.

I know there are some characters some of you guys had never heard of but I will promise you that I will limit the number of charcters from series outside of smash from now on. As for the RWBY's characters don't worry I wouldn't forget about them. I'm going to be studying for three upcoming tests so I decided to publish this new chapter first, I hope you enjoyed it, tell me what think of it, and like always next time guys... Stay fresh!


	17. Chapter 17

**The Remnants of Smash**

 **Chapter 17: Ganon an Ally?! The Fate of Macro Cosmos? And a Fallen Smasher...**

* * *

"Hmm!" Meta Knight stood his ground as he held his stand as Ganon's sword collided with his. The Star warrior fought bravely with his other kin as Kirby came to his aid holding the ultra sword in his hands swinging it as Ganon jumped out of the way. Sonic dashed at him punching him as many times as he could before using his speed to avoid his attacks.

All Huntsman and Huntress. Team RWBY, Team CFVY, Team JNPR were defeated by the great king of evil. His power surpassing them in every way and nothing they had ever seen before.

It was just the three of them. The other smashers had fallen as well. They were starting to lose hope. But, just as all hope seems lost lighting strike Ganon as he was knocked into the ground from the air. He quickly looked up to see Raiden in the sky above him.

"The demi-god." He muttered under his breath as he chuckled.

"I'm guessing this will finally start being interesting." Ganon thought as he watched Hyde, and Carmine joining them. Soon, came Snake along with the squid sisters in their agent outfits and their grandfather as they pointed their weapons at him.

"What do you want?" Meta Knight questioned as the gerudo looked at him, the mere thought of them questioning his motives puzzled him. Surely, they would know why he was here.

"I'm here to save these people from you!" Everyone faces soon went blank when they heard what Ganon just said.

Before they could continue to process it, a giant metal fist crushed Ganon into the ground. It was Octavio in his Ocotbot as he started to mix his fresh beats.

"And you wield the tri-force of power? Huh, didn't know you could die so easily!" Octavio taunted, his words soon backfiring on him as the metal fist exploded into purple energy as Ganon flew into the air grabbing Octavio as he threw him out of the Ocotbot and into the ground below.

"It's over you don't stand a chance. Surrender." Ganon announced.

"Something… something is not right." Sonic thought. "There is no way this guy can be Ganondorf he isn't acting like him. He looks just like him with that cape and his looks, but why was he calling us the dark smashers before this? What is all this about!?"

Raiden flew forward as he proceeded to rump into Ganon with his entire body surrounded with electricity, bringing him high into the sky. Raiden summoned lighting at him from his hands. Ganon irritated by the lighting god grabbed his head as he headbutted him. The two crushed into the ground below them.

Raiden looked back only to be stabbed by Ganon's sword on his right shoulder. He punched Raiden as he proceeded to beat him down one punch at a time. He then grabbed him by the throat slamming his head into the ground.

Ganon looked at the Raiden with the sole intention of killing him.

"Raiden… you were never once were a good person. You were always meant to become Dark Raiden, it's time I end you." Ganon said as he raised his sword, ready to slice off his head.

"Morpeko! Aura Wheel!" A young girl shouted as Ganon, who surprised was hit from behind by an electrical wheel.

"Ugh! Why… who did that!?" He said as he slowly turned around noticing it was just a young pokemon trainer.

"Oh, a mere pokemon trainer. Stand out of my way, I have unfinished business to settle with!" Ganon shouted as he turned around to look at Raiden. Slowly walking up to the lighting god, as he continued to mock this so-called protector of earth realm. Raiden attempted to stand up only for his hand to get crushed by Ganon's foot.

"There are fates worse than death, Raiden." But before he could swing his sword at Raiden's neck.

Marnie dashed in front of Ganon as she moved out her hand protecting Raiden from him. Morpeko jumped into the air attempting to use crunch as Ganon knocked it away with his right hand. Marnie was about to take out another one of her duskballs, but before she could, she was slapped in the face by Ganon's palm. He slowly waked up to her to see if she was alright. She was injured, but she would live, he had no choice she was in the way. Ganon took a closer look at the girl and he paused as he watched Marnie slowly tried to get up with all her strength. Blood coming out from her nose and mouth dripping down her neck.

"Wait… you are that girl from Galar. Piers's younger sister. This… This doesn't make any sense you are supposed to be dead..." Ganon turned to notice the other smashers all here to stop him, he threw his sword onto the ground. Shocking everyone around him.

"We need to talk," Ganon said as everyone around him gave him an utterly confused look. "I'm Ganondorf. I'm sure all of you must know me, I'm one of the heroes from my universe. I ended up here after my universe was about to come to an end before being sucked up by a white void by the being known as Galeem. Judging from your actions and the events that had occurred I finally know what the two gods are doing, they are combining different universes together. You all must had come from a universe where everyone is the polar opposite of one another to mine."

"Wait… hold up. You, a good guy? Yeah, like we're going to fall for it, right guys? Umm… guys?" Marie said as she turned to look at her teammates.

"It is starting to make sense. Why you didn't kill any of us." Meta knight said as Ganon nodded.

"I also notice you aren't the meta knight from my universe, his mask is cracked and neither is Sonic from my universe, he is supposed to be black not blue. In my universe, all of you are evil, you then formed a group of super-villains from the different worlds in my universe called the dark smashers. I'm guessing there an evil version of me here on Remnant from your world?"

"We aren't sure of that at the moment." Meta Knight replied as Ganon looked at him.

"Oh, what about egghead. You know Doctor Ivo Robotnik? Is he still fat in your universe? Well on the bright side at least he is good." Sonic said in a joking manner with Ganon turning to look at Sonic with a frown.

"You killed my friend Ivo by crushing his skull!" Ganon said with a hint of hatred for the hedgehog in his tone. Sonic could only nervously laughed in response.

"Alright, now I'm really confused..." Hyde said scratching his head as he lowered his blade.

"Screw you! Why don't you fight us like a real man you dip- Arghhh!" Carmine screamed by the shock from the electrical collar around his neck failing to attack Ganon as he continued to swore.

"Poyo," Kirby said as he approached Ganon.

"No, I wouldn't!" Ganon replied.

"Poyo." Kirby said with a sad expression.

"Sigh… I will work with you and the rest of your team. And to answer the boy with the spiky yellow hair's question. It's because the two gods are combining worlds not just from their universe, but from many of the different universes and now alternate universes as well. However, I'm sure that there will be no use of my world though."

"How come?" Snake asked as Ganon sighed.

"Because… I'm the last remaining savior of the league of heroes I'm part of and the sole savior of my universe. The worlds in my universe similar to yours were combined into one world and when it did the world went into chaos by the dark smashers. The league of hereoes and my friends… Eggman, Bowser, Sagat, and Piers. All killed by the dark smashers, Ryu killed Sagat, Mario killed Bowser, Sonic killed Eggman, and Piers was... I can't say it now not in front of all you. However, even after beating us they and their pawns from their own respectively worlds continued to destroy the one sole world we were left with in a desperate power struggle among one another. Until there was nothing and no one was left on both the side of light and dark, but just me…"

"That first part sounds very familiar…" Sonic said as everyone looked at him. Clearly, they all knew what this means.

"I don't want Remnant to suffer the same fate." Ganon said as he took back his sword.

"Why don't you join us." Meta Knight said moving his hand outward.

Ganon looked at Meta Knight for a belief second before smiling.

"I wouldn't mind. You are the second strongest being on your world after all." The two shacked hand as Kirby looked at Snake.

"So… how are we going to explain this to the rest? Especially, Clementine." Sonic asked as Snake just shook his head. He then turned his attention to the girl in black and pink, he watched as she was staring at him before turning away after she was seen.

"What is your name, girl?" Snake said as Marnie looked at him. Snake used his hands to wipe the blood dripping from her mouth.

"Oh… My name is Marnie. I'm from the Galar Region and I wanted to help you out when I saw that squid girl saving her mightyena." She said nervously.

"Oh, look. Another pokemon region I had never heard of like seriously how many do you guys have?!" Sonic said as he crossed his arms with Marnie looking at him puzzled.

"I'm still trying to get used to talking people with animal features." Marnie said before covering her mouth realising she was offending him.

"I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed. Sonic looked at her with a blur expression as Snake turned to look at her.

"You mean a faunus? Ahaha, kid he isn't one, but he is an animal." Snake said as Marnie nodded her head. Sonic looked at them frowning.

"Come on, David really?" Sonic thought as he watched the two continued to talk to one another. He turned his attention to see Ganon and Meta Knight in the distance helping the different teams and his other friends who were beaten out by attending to their injuries with very puzzled looks on their faces. Raiden slowly got up as Hyde quickly walked up to him.

"Oh, so that is what you call them!" Marnie said with a delighted expression.

"I think you should join us." Snake said as Marnie looked at him surprised.

"But... Why?"

"We need as many people as possible to be aware of the current situation here from the different worlds here on Remnant. I'm going to tell Otacon there is no need to call in reinforcement now."

"Oh, thank you! I actually didn't have a place to stay before this." Marnie said with a little sadness in her voice. She seems to be able to not express much facial expressions often making it harder for Snake to know what she was really thinking and feeling.

"Don't worry kiddo. Everything is fine." Snake said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Her eyes filled with determination as Morpeko stood on her other shoulder, they really brought a smile to his face. In the distance was Clementine who was shouting with confusion as Ganon trying to pick her up from the ground due to her injuries only for her to transform into her squid form hiding behind Meta Knight.

* * *

 **Somewhere close to Vale...**

Inside the airship, the pokemon trainer and the koopa king were having an awkward dinner with the rest of the crew staring at her. She continued to chew on her food unphased by this.

"So… Oleana you are telling me you lose everything trying to create this invention of yours called the dynamax band?" Bowser said as he took a bite out of a giant steak.

"That is correct." She said as she sipped her drink. Kamek constantly looking at her with distrust.

"Then what happened?"

"I was saved by a man… his name was Rose. He is the CEO of Macro Cosmos's and he saw potential in my invention. I was so amazed by such a man… he was always thinking ahead and always working toward the future, not the present! He saved me without him I would have been in debt…" Oleana said sorrowfully. The times she would go on days without food, those were the days she would never ever forget, but she also met her life long companion during those times.

"What happened to you and him?" Bowser asked genuinely curious.

"We both were in jail in our region Galar after Rose caused the darkness day to occur, after being transported here we decided to set up Macro Cosmos again, but here on Remnant. We provided banking service, dust innovation, and free dust trading to the entire of Remnant, it only took us a few months to become a titan in the industry. Everything was going well as we continued to rise and rise the only thing that was standing between us and complete market dominance were the schnees. But we were starting catch their eye, the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company, he took the coward's way out. He collaborated with the newly founded Lysandere's Labs and together they bought 51% of Macro Cosmos's stocks."

"That's it?" Bowser said as he looked at Oleana, she clenched her fist as her fingers started twitching rapidly. She grabbed the table flipping it as the koopa troop jumped away.

"Holy shit!" Kamek shouted.

"NO! That bastard Jacques! He wanted Lysandre to challenge Rose to a pokemon battle and if Rose won he get to still remain as CEO, but the reality was he would be just a mere puppet figure to them and if he loses he would have to resign as the chairman of the company. Rose didn't stand a chance against Lysandre's team. The company got dissolved into the Schnee's Dust Company and its name no longer matters. It was forever erased. Rose was devastated like nothing I had ever seen before."

"Well, that actually sucks..." Bowser responded as Oleana calmed down.

"After that, I and Rose wandered around aimlessly, we spend almost everything we had left to get here from Atlas. I was sleeping with Rose in a hotel we stayed for the night."

"Woah!"

"NOT WHAT I MEANT… What I meant was we were in a hotel with no place to really call home at the moment on Remnant since we were constantly on the road after losing the company! One day after sleeping in our hotel room. I woke up and he was gone, just an empty bed next to me… I spend the rest of my entire waking moment from then on to find him and that was when I found you… I need your help to find the man who gave me a purpose in my life." Oleana said before she growled, slamming her hands onto the table.

"I will offer you everything! I can even help you become a giant again! I had never tested on anything that isn't a pokemon, however, I know this wouldn't be your first time going big." Oleana said as she placed a dynamax band on Bowser's hand. "We would need more then just the band. But, imagine if you could go back into the previous old parts of your story where you could beat giant robots and a train... again!" She said as Bowser looked at the band in his hand.

"What would you want in return?" Bowser replied with a grin. Oleana returned the grin as well before laughing.

"To find Rose and destroy the schnees!"

* * *

In the darkest parts of Vale, a lone woman was walking alone. She scrolled through her scroll with nothing interesting in her feed. Then, it happened a small spark of electricity falling onto her hand. She jumped in response, curious she looked up only to see the horror that was above her.

On one of the electrical poles was a dead body completely electrocuted and burnt to a crisp. It looked like it was there for almost the entire day, a small amount of smoke emitting from the body.

Completely shocked she accidentally hit the pole only for something belonging to the victim to fall onto the ground. It was was a yellow crown with black patches all over it.

But in the middle of it, was something. It was an emblem.

A daisy emblem.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hey, guys. Been trying to find the time to watch a few Fire Emblem Awakening support conversations in preparation for the next chapter. Yes things had gotten dark, I was thinking if I should avoid important characters deaths but felt there would be no impact if there weren't any in such a story. So taking the advice from one of my readers, I will be adding short character's bios for every new charcters introduced into the story that isn't a smasher starting of course with our two new characters from Pokemon Sword and Shield and this version of Ganon. I will be going back to do the same for every other character as well such as Carmine, Hyde, and Raiden also stating the games which they come from as to help my readers who may be unfamiliar with their series to better understand it and the characters as well. These will also introduce the events that happened to each character before the events of Smash Bros Ultimate and the beginning of the story.

I also had recently been trying my best to get my story onto Archive of Our Own.

* * *

 **Marnie the Pokemon Trainer (Pokemon Sword and Shield)**

One of the three main rivals of the game, her goal was to win the Galar League Tournament to help her hometown Spikemuth gain back popularity in the region. Inspired by her older brother, Piers the formal gym leader of Spikemuth and her friend Morpeko, she now took over as the gym leader of her town. After losing to her rival and her best friend, Victor for a whole year after becoming the gym leader and him becoming the new champion of their region. She discovered that he was going to travel to the other pokemon regions, she decided that she would follow him wanting to travel across the pokemon world fighting different trainers in order to become stronger (But also because she wanted to spend more time with him) they were tagged along with another two of their friends, Hop and Bede joining them. But, before they could board the S.S Aqua to Kanto they watched as what seems like the darkest day happened again as their region and the people were swallowed by beams of pure light and darkness including them. Now on Remnant, she spends almost a few months wandering around trying to survive on her own with next to nothing along with her friend Morpeko until she met the smashers here in Vale. She and her region may not be familiar with the world of smash as they had never seen it only stories told, one thing is for sure however, she will find her brother and her friends. Especially, her brother Piers and definitely the boy who helped her become what she was today, Victor...

 **Macro Cosmos's** **Oleana (Pokemon Sword and Shield)**

A genius from birth but a girl lacking emotions sometimes. Secretary of Chairman Rose and his loyal right hand woman, Oleana served under him for years after he helped her. The two often mistaken by people outside the company as being a 'thing'. After Rose released Eternatus and caused the darkest day in order to solve a problem that will only occur in many years to come, Eternatus would be beaten by the future champion of the region, Victor and his friend Hop along with the two legendary Zamazenta and Zacian, the company soon fell into the dirt. Even though she wasn't there when Rose activated the machine to release Eternatus, she lied and stated that she helped him as well causing both her and Rose to be thrown into jail. She would stay loyal to Rose through and through even after everything that happened and now she would find him and she wouldn't give up, especially with these temporary allies helping her.

 **Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda, Alternate Universe)**

A different Ganon from the many the hero knows, this Ganon comes from a world where Demise's eternal curse never happened and one where he is good. Becoming the king of the gerudos at a young age. He would defeat the Kingdom of Hyrule's armies on their quest to rule the entire world. Later in his life, he would face the Princess of Hyrule and the Hero of the Dark constantly they would try to kill him. Soon they got aid from others villains from different worlds, but a koopa and a pokemon trainer came to his aid. Bowser and Piers along with Eggman, they formed a group dedicated to protecting the innocents from evil. But, knowing there were multiple counter parts of him through the help of a mage, he wondered if he might end up with the same fate as all his counterparts from the different universes. Stuck in a state of constant reincarnations in a fight that will never end.


	18. Chapter 18

**The Remnants of Smash**

 **Chapter 18: The King Of Darkness, Tales From Galar, And Winds of Madness**

* * *

 **Ganondorf**

For many, I'm a villain, but from my world, where I was from, I'm a hero. My name is Ganondorf, I'm the King of the Gerudo Tribe. However, I'm but one of many Ganons across the multiverse. My world was one where the heroes most know are villains and the villains that people hated are the heroes. Through my research with the help of a friend, we discovered the reason why I'm so different from all the other Ganons, it wasn't because this was a parallel universe of good and evil, but it was most likely because unlike all the other Ganons I was never reborn from the Demon King himself, Demise.

My duty as king and my duty as a hero… was well something, to say the least, especially, when I was a young man. I always wonder why I was the one to be different from the others. Was there a hidden evil inside of me yet to reveal itself?

To me, it doesn't matter. I will continue to protect the worlds in my universe, my tribe, and Hyrule from the evil of the Dark Smashers, a group of supervillains who were formed with a common goal to take down the heroes. With my own team, Piers the Dark-Type Gym Leader from Galar, Bowser the Koopa King, Eggman, and many more like me.

But as of now, I'm the last one left. All the rest were killed… we fought in a war against the Dark Smasher with all our worlds combined into one by the two gods, we continued to fight till the one world we were left with was reduced to nothing, but dust. I still remember standing there speechless as I witnessed, Eggman's head being crushed by Sonic's foot, Mario burning Bowser's head off his body, and Pier's own younger sister shooting him in the head with a gun. In my rage, I took out my sword and I… killed the iconic duo, and found out Marnie was forced to kill her own brother by the two, I could feel nothing, but pity for the poor girl. After the war was finally over I was the last person alive in my universe, I walked through the destroyed remains of Peach's Castle, the empty ocean of Honnen, and the wasteland that was Dreamland. I wish for nothing but death at this point, until one day it happened.

One of the gods, Galeem appeared and he sent me to Remnant. But, on one condition I was to serve him and serve the light, I didn't mind considering where I was in before this. Now I have a duty to help this world's heroes. I have no idea what he is planning, in his chess game against Dharkeon, but I don't care unless he starts to be a problem. There is one thing that I have been thinking, a thought that looms over my head endlessly. I know the reason why the two gods bought me here, the light versus the dark, absorbing different part of different worlds to add in this ideological fight. But, it didn't felt right, there was something they were hiding.

I arrived here and heard about the Smasher, and I mistook them for the Dark Smasher and attacked them. Of course, after I started to realised that things weren't adding up I stopped and decided to repay for my mistake by helping them from now on. I was kept up to date by Marie and her grandfather on what was going on. It turns out the police officer they helped, Albert Wesker was a biological terrorist, and now the CEO of Umbrella Corporations. Wesker was a familiar face, in my world he was a member of S.T.A.R.S and a good man, but this wasn't him. Then the bad news came in, Daisy was killed, now the investigation to find Agent 8, Nate was getting more intense. I offered to help, but they turned down the flavour, I swear when Marie stared at me I could felt a hint of malice against me, I don't blame them I tried to kill them and they aren't used to me being good. So, I just stayed here, I walked to a bench and sat there, I took the time to finally after long see a normal view.

The time will eventually come when I will meet my alternate counterpart, the Ganondorf that Galeem mentioned.

The real me.

* * *

"Ruby!" Clementine shouted as the young inkling girl approached the huntress, who turned to look at her.

"Oh, hey Clem!" Ruby exclaimed as she and her team were on their way for a mission, they had reports of suspicious activities coming from a mansion in a forest. Clementine was busy with her own affairs, as she was heading off to Vale.

"How's Luigi by the way?" Ruby asked as Clementine stopped as she quietly looked at Ruby. Ruby looked at her worried as she only nodded in response before placing her hood over her head and walking off.

"It has been a week since the discovery… Things had changed after we found out what happened to Daisy. Most of the gang still don't trust Gannon, he really seems like a nice guy. But, can you blame them." Clementine thought as she walked up to an airbus taking it to Vale. She watched as she saw a blue blur zooming off into the distance along with a warpstar. Sonic and Kirby were sent off to find King Dedede when the team heard he went to look for Nate alone.

"It's time we finally end this. Find out why Galeem and Dhrakeon send us here in the first place, I refuse to believe it is because of good against evil no... I feel they are hiding something. We would beat them and end this once and for all." Clementine thought as her fists tighten as she couldn't contain her rage she punched a metal pole causing it to dent. She gritted her teeth, she failed Luigi her friend, she failed him if only they could have saved her. Clementine watched as there were people staring at her, she sighed and quickly looked away. She then felt a light touch from behind as she quickly turned around scaring Velvet.

"Velvet?" Clementine could only gaze blurry at her friend.

"I realised you looked kind of down, so I decided to tell Coca that for I will be following you." Velvet said cheerfully as her ears moved around.

"You really didn't have to do it for me."

"I know you are worried about Nate. Considering what happened to Daisy..."

"I'm fine! I'm-" Clementine looked at Velvet, she was afraid. Clementine quickly placed her hands on hers, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to shout at you."

"I know…" The two looked at each other as they watched Shades, who was at this point Clementine's starter pokemon, he boarded the airbus with them before taking off.

Once arriving in Vale, Clementine walked towards a nearby café with Velvet, it has been a while since she visited it she bought Shades along with them as he followed her, this time there were people waiting for her, two guests. Opening the door, they saw Ganon looking around as the fans in the cafe were blowing on his black cape as Carmine grunted as he looked at the people staring at him before looking at them with an unamused face.

"So, Clementine why did you want us to meet here again?" Ganon asked as Clementine smiled at him.

"Why I thought as the leader of my own team, and as a high ranking member of the Squidbeak Splatoon, I get to knows others that could help us." Clementine said as she turned to the cashier, "Three green teas, thanks." She told him as he nodded in response while taking a quick glance at the other two before quickly walking off.

"What about Velvet?" Gannon asked as Velvet looked at him as she nervously chuckled. Clementine grasped how could she had forgotten...

"I don't mind not drinking." Velvet said as Clementine sighed in response while looking away embarrassed.

"We need to talk," Clementine said as she looked at the two.

"Well, I wouldn't mind talking if you get this stupid collar of my neck!" Carmine shouted as he attempted to break it.

"I still don't trust you completely, Carmine. Even you too Ganon so that is why I wanted to talk to the both of you face to face." Clementine said as she sat on a chair on another table with Velvet waiting for the two, her previous friendly attitude taking a turn as she stared at the two with emotionless eyes with Shades sitting next to her on the floor. The two agreed as the two sat there awkwardly with Velvet.

"You are still a bit-"

"Here's our coffee." Clementine interrupted Carmine as she placed the coffee on the table giving Carmine a smug as he growled at her.

"Well, to be honest, we are here for a reason," Clementine said as Ganon looked at his cup.

"You and the others thinking that I and Carmine pose too much of a threat to be around, I have already explained, Clementine. I'm not here to hurt anyone senselessly and cruelly, I'm a good guy!" Ganon said as he took a sip from the cup of coffee in his hand. He wasn't familiar with this drink as he removes his lips from it quickly taking a moment to look at the drink, he then looked at Carmine who doesn't seem to care much at all as he was crossing his arms not making eye contact with him.

"Umm… are you two drinking that?" Clementine asked as they looked at her blankly. She sighed as she took a sip of from her own cup with Velvet looking at her. "Listen, guys, you already have something in common! Both of you tried to kill me brutally... and now you are working with me, one conditionally and the other not." Clementine said sarcastically as she placed her cup on the table.

"Look I need your help, guys. I got information from Marie about who Albert Wesker is and I suspect he is the one who kidnapped my friend, Nate. He might also be working in a group, and one of the members of that group was Daisy's killer. We heard he works for the police too."

"Why not just ask your team, Clementine. You are closer to them after all," Gannon said as he looked at her as she slowly shook her head, he paused as he looked at her surprised, Velvet also staring at her shocked by what she just saw.

"I know the two of you will be willing to cross some lines that the others wouldn't. The two are you are strong as well in your own respectively powers, but no one trusts both of you yet. Recently, we just got the news of what happened to one of the smashers, Daisy, she is dead. No one told any of you two because we don't trust the both of you."

"Oh, and why should we care. I'm not close to this old piece of shit here, but I'm pretty sure no one besides the green loser care about this." Carmine said as Clementine looked at him with utter disgust as she grabbed him by the collar pinning him to the wall.

"You piece of shit! I'm going to kill you!" Clementine shouted as she started chocking Carmine, Velvet tried to stop her but she was pushed aside. As she continued to make her grip tighter and tighter, Carmine tried to use his powers only to get shocked as she placed his hands onto hers trying to break free. "You deserve to die I didn't even know why I saw any good in you." Clementine suddenly released Carmine as he stared at her shocked by what she just did.

"I could have killed you. I just want you to know that I see some good in you that Hyde or Ruby doesn't, so don't prove me wrong." She said as she grabbed Carmine pulling him up. "Plus, that was just because of the first time we meet where you tried to chock me to death. But, still... I'm sorry."

"That is enough, Carmine! It's time you grow up and Clementine that includes you too!" Ganon exclaimed as he turned around to look at her as he continues to nag at the both of them.

"You are right, Ganon. It is time I grow up." She said as she placed a key into the keyhole of Carmine's collar releasing it from his neck. Ganon and Velvet stared in shock by what she just did, they tried to stop Carmine from attacking her until they realised he wasn't attacking her, Carmine stood there in front of Clementine speechless as he only could stare at her. She walked off as she exited the café. Look like she would have to do this herself after all.

"Wait, Clementine! We will help you find them." Ganon said as she looked at them surprised as Carmine exclaimed annoyed at Ganon before Ganon leaned in to whisper into his ears, Clementine looked as she noticed Carmine nodding his head although he looks somewhat annoyed.

"Yeah, fine I'm sorry I have been a dick to you. I can be a dick that clownfish, Hyde and that little red hiding hood called Ruby. But, I can't believe I'm saying this... I just can't be like this towards you. I don't know why... UGH! But, I just can't." Carmine said as he blushed. Clementine smiled as she took out a folder of pictures from her bag placing it onto a table. Photos of the crime scene.

"I feel so sorry for Luigi…" Clementine said grimly as she felt her phone vibrating. "We should hurry, I will tell you guys what you need to know after this. Words of this meeting will never get out." Clementine whispered to them as Ganon nodded with Carmine as he was staring at them.

"We know some people are working with Albert. One of them is well… Weiss's dad and it gets more complexed then that trust me. We can't touch Wesker as he has the backing of the two most powerful companies here on Remnant, the Schnee Dust Company and Lysandre's Lab. So far no one here on Remnants knows, Wesker for who he is. We mainly got our information from one of Cythenia's members of her group, his name is Ken Masters." Clementine said as Ganon nodded. "We also got this picture of potential members of Wesker's secret organisation," Clementine said as she showed them the photos.

"I know who this is. His name is Rose, he was a wealthy businessman from Galar in my universe. Piers told me about him before." Ganon said pointing to one of the photos. "Chances are he is one of the few powerful people, who are funding Wesker's projects." Carmine looked at another photo, as he pointed to a slim blonde woman in it, "I know who, she is... she was that crazy idiot who runs Amnesia, a group of power in-births. Her plan is to become something more powerful than an in-birth a re-birth. I also know who is this green hair punk, he was the one who teamed up with Ruby to kick me and Hyde asses when we were stuck in this intergalactic wide fighting tournament!" Carmie said as he pointed at a photo of Hazama.

"First time, huh?" Clementine said jokingly as Carmine raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Clementine then gestured for the two of them to lend towards her as she wanted to tell them something.

"Clementine…" Clementine turned to look at Velvet who gave a confident look in response.

"I want to help you too." She said as Clementine smiled at her.

"Our goal is simple guys… we are a team and the reason why I choose you guys instead of my own team. Is that the four of us wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone, well maybe Velvet. Carmine for you, your goal is simple, it is to get back home, Ganon you want to protect others, and as for me… it is personal no one hurts one of my close friends. In order to beat our enemies now, there are lines we have to cross now. Lines I wish I didn't' have to, especially after everything Craig had taught me. But, I know none of the others will do what I'm about to do." Clementine said, she could feel the guilt piling up inside of her as she slowly looked at Ganon, Velvet, and Carmine. Ganon just nodded at her, she watched as Carmine slowly turned his head to look at her as he nodded too with a smile? Velvet looked at her giving a happy look at her before a worried expression as she pretended to smile at her again.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." Clementine turned to look at a boy around her age staring at them with his purple eyes, his platinum blond hair and pink and purple suit standing out just as much like them in this regular normal café. He looked at them particularly at Clementine before giving a smirk in her general direction.

"So, you are that inkling everyone has been talking about? What might you be doing here with a lowly in-birth thug who can use his blood as a weapon, a lower class citizen, and a war criminal from Hyrule?" He commented as Clementine looked at him thinking of who he might be.

"That is not your business. And how do you even know them and where they are from? Wait… Unless."

"Yup, I was bought here by Galeem too. The name is Bede, I'm the greatest trainer in all of Galar!" He said as he showed off his greatball in his left hand to them. "I know what you are planning! You aren't going to hurt Chairman Rose!" Bede exclaimed as Clementine looked at him before trying to pull out her splattershot. "Even if he caused the darkest day to occur and almost doomed Galar, I highly doubt he would be working with such lowly thugs. Hmm… Oleana might, but not him."

"How did he knew? He couldn't have been able to hear us." Clementine thought as she observed that Bede was giving a smug look as he looked at her shaking his head in a cocky manner.

"Oh? You are probably wondering how I could have known? I was just walking pass by when I saw that photo of Rose you had. And with the help of one of my pokemon companions with me, I was able to figure just what you were talking about without even having to listen to you." Bede said proudly as Ganon tried to grab him, he jumped back. Bede placed his foot forward as he threw three greatballs into the air as a Gardevoir, Mawile, and Hatterene came out from them. The four stood blocking the entrance and the way out. He wasn't going to let them through after what he had discovered.

"I don't care if you three are an in-birth, a gerudo, and an inkling. I will beat you the three of you and your faunus friend if you even dare to think about killing him!" Bede shouted as Ganon stared at him as he took out his sword.

"I really don't want to do this, kid. So please back off." Ganon said as he suddenly felt Carmine pushing him away.

"Oh, but I do," Carmine said as Clementine slowly approached him. Gardevoir launched a dark ball of energy straight at Carmine.

"Look out that is shadow ball!" Gannon exclaimed as Carmine stepped on the ground as crystal pillars of blood launched in front of him, the explosion caused him to be blown back but Clementine managed to catch him in her arms as he stared at her.

"Thanks, Squishy. Now it is time to finally have some fun, I will ripe you and your stupid pokemon to little pieces, you piece of shit!" Carmine exclaimed as his white hair and his eyes turned blood red, as the red covered most of his arms.

"Stop!" Everyone turned to look at Marnie who just dashed into the scene.

"Marnie?!" Bede yelled surprised.

"Wait, the two of you know one another, Marnie?" Clementine asked as Marnie looked at Clementine with an embarrassed look.

"We are friends…" Marnie said as she wraps her arms around Bede's neck. Clementine looked at her with trust as she quickly looked at Bede who had the biggest frown on his face. He slowly pushed Marnie away as he walked up to Clementine leaning toward her ear.

"We need to talk." He said as Clementine slowly turned to stare at him. Bebe took back out his greatballs as he withdrew back all of his pokemon.

"I'm interested in that squad you were talking about," Bede said as Clementine could only groan in response.

* * *

 **In Atlas**

Wesker was looking at his monitor as he observed the movements of all his team members of his squad, each sent with a different mission, but all of them important none the less for his goal. He knew the somewhere old rivals from his own world were hiding he just had a feeling that even if it looks like they weren't here they will appear soon enough, and he was right. He closed his laptop as he made his way to the slums in Mantle.

"Hunk and his squad should be able to handle Spencer and his little Mansion, can't believe the old fool was bought back from the dead. But, then again so was I so it should have been expected."

Wesker got off from his car as he made his way to a dark alley, wearing his police uniform as he had his gun in his hand, the benefits of being an agent of the law here. He made his way into it, seeing many homeless around him hanging on to whatever they had and to the little amount of hope they had left in them. He looked at a young girl with her younger sister as he crouched down to hand them a piece of cash he had in his pocket. The girl looked at him surprised as she took it for him, Wesker slowly continued on as the little girl and her sister stared at him.

"In my world, I would purge the suffering of humanity and a perfect world will be born as me as its saviour. But, first I need to get out of this mess that I was dragged into, this chess game between two weak and pathetic gods will soon be put to an end. And until then I will get rid of anyone who poses a threat to my survival!"

Wesker placed his back against the wall his gun in his hands as he finally found his target.

"I got what you wanted F.A.N.G! That dumbass Wesker he fells for it hook, line and sinker," Balrog said in an arrogant way as he looked at the two men in front of him. One wearing a traditional purple Chinese outfit and the other a mask around his face as he wore a flamboyant outfit that didn't match with his sharp blades attached to his hands. Balrog handed over a metal briefcase to F.A.N.G as the Chinese assassin opened it, inside of it was a glass tube containing a purple liquid.

"How did you get this?" The man in the mask said as Balrog laughed.

"Simple, Vega. I used Wesker's own tech to find important people he knows, one of them was this guy named William Birkin. He was working under Wesker when Wesker sends me on this mission to kill Roman Torchwick, I bailed out to look for this guy and asked him nicely for that thing he was working on called the G Virus." Balrog laughed again as Vega stared at the G Virus. "I broke his arm when he tried to shoot me, he told me he wouldn't lose this again not again. I told him to shut up and I beat him until I couldn't hear anything!"

"Did you made sure he was dead?" F.A.N.G asked as Balrog looked at him.

"His head was in pieces," Balrog answered as F.A.N.G smiled.

"Are you sure, Wesker wouldn't think you were the mole?" Vega said as Balrog frowned in response.

"I wasn't me! It was someone else, but who cares we got what we wanted."

"Balrog is right. Once, we sell this on the black market, we would finally have the funds needed to rebuild Shadaloo from the ashes here on Remnant and we will find a way to bring back our master... That the stupid god refused to bring back!" F.A.N.G exclaimed as they decided to head out only to be greeted by Wesker who was standing in their way.

"Tch... I'm disappointed Balrog so you weren't the mole who was selling our technology, but someone who wanted to steal our stuff for quick a buck." Wesker said as he pointed his gun at them. The Shadaloo members laughed at him as Vega jumped forwards slicing his gun into half as Wesker avoided the second swipe.

"Impressive," Wesker said as he dropped his gun.

"You are just a man with no powers, who was part of a special task force, S.T.A.R.S. Nothing special about you, Albert! I have no idea why Master Bison thought you and Umbrella were a big deal." Balrog said as he laughed. "Come on! I will enjoy giving you the same treatment as Birkin." Balrog taunted.

Balrog suddenly felt a sharp pain as Wesker had punched his nose which was now bleeding.

"UGH! IT HURTS! How did you?"

"Did I do that? Funny you ask." Wesker said as Vega jumped into the air launching at him. Wesker vanished leaving a black blur behind as his blades pierced the ground he kicked Vega into the wall, breaking the blades on his right hand as he took it. In a blink, before Vega could even react, Wesker appeared in front of him and stabbed him in the throat with a sharp piece of his broken blades. Vega gasped for air as Wesker kicked his head into the ground and stomped on his throat.

"What the fu-" Balrog screamed before Wesker kicked his face.

"Hmm... It is a shame you could have been useful Balrog." Wesker said as he looked at his watch, taking off his sunglasses and dropping them to the ground next to Vega's lifeless body. "Seven minutes... It's all I will give you."

F.A.N.G screamed as he looked at Wesker's eye, it was bright red. His eyes like that of a demon, this man was a monster...

"Very soon the two of you will join the rest of Shadaloo in hell," Wesker announced as he took out another pistol from his back. Balrog gritted his teeth as he stands still readying his fists while F.A.N.G continued to stare at him in fear. "Be a good boy, Balrog. When you see Bison in hell tell him I never liked working with him."

Wesker pointed his gun forward as Balrog charged straight at him.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Sorry that there aren't any Fire Emblem characters yet, I didn't felt it would have fit in this chapter. With the confirmation of Byleth though, my guess is now people would be expecting the three houses which yes, but they aren't going to be the ones I will reveal first. Sorry to the three houses fans :[

On a side note, while I have once stated I will limit the number of non-smashers, I'm thinking on reconsidering that, but I have to let time be the decider of that and where I move the story towards. Just want to thank every one of you for reading, do give feedback on what you think and what should be improved. Series outside of smash, however, will still be limited to the one I feel are a must to add to the story and plot and just because of how much I love those series.

Stay Fresh! But more importantly stay safe, guys.


	19. Chapter 19

**The Remnants of Smash**

 **Chapter 19: Breaking the Umbrella and Awakening of the Very Best That No One Ever Was**

* * *

In a lone night of Atlas, a group of travellers had arrived in Atlas in the veil of the night. The time has come, Clementine was with her team that she had formed. Her, Ganon, Bede, and Carmine. Secretly doing it a day in advance without telling Velvet, she would want nothing more but for her first friend here to be risking her life for her. She also decided to leave Shades behind as well, he may be a pokemon, but she wouldn't want her companion to risk its life too on a mission like this. They dropped at their location by a hidden airdrop from their plane using their parachute to land safely on the ground. The strike team quickly hide in cover as they looked at the building in front of them. Umbrella, Team Flare, and the Schnee Dust Company logo, with Umbrella in the middle.

"Well, look at that, it's the unholy trinity," Clementine said jokingly as Ganon stared at her, he nodded. Bede looked at them before taking a glance at his greatball and throwing it into the air as from it came out his galarian rapidash. He pointed at the red metal door as his pokemon shot out psychic blades from its horn as the metal door fell apart. A lone umbrella guard standing at the entrance was in shock as he turned to look at them.

"Hey, who…Oh, shit!" He shouted as he started to fire using his rifle, Clementine jumped into the air transforming into her squid form midair to avoid the bullets before turning back into her human form kicking the guard's gas mask as his head hit the wall. Clementine looked at him before turning to the others signalling them to enter, as they make haste to get to their main location.

"You guys know the plan, Wesker isn't here. We need to get the data we need from the Red Queen A.I. and…" Clementine stopped as in front of her was an army of umbrella soldiers and team flare grunts with their pokemon ready to fight.

"Oh…"

They started firing as the group hid behind the wall to take cover, the sound of the bullets and pokemon moves were bursting her ears. Clementine held onto her splattershot tightly as she jumped to the ground in front of her tossing a splat bomb as it exploded blinding the soldiers. Ganon clenched his fist as the triforce of power glowed on his hand, he punched the ground sending a blast of purple energy towards the soldiers and grunts hitting them. Some of the soldiers looked up as they opened fire only for their bullets to be stopped as pink energy surrounded them as they were tossed to the wall by Bede's Gardevoir. Carmine laughed as he punched and kicked the soldiers all while tossing around sharp projectiles of his blood and shooting them at the umbrella soldiers. Clementine shot a Golbat with her splattershot before kicking a team flare grunt in his face, she turned around to find a Scrafty kicking her. The hoodlum pokemon was about to headbutt her but was stopped as it was hit by a ball of pink energy, moon blast. The female grunt stared in disbelief before looking at Bede and his Gardevoir, Clementine jumped back up kicking her with a roundhouse kick in the process as she was knocked out.

As the sound of gunfire went silent, Clementine turned over to look at the many bodies of the dead umbrella soldiers as they continued to rush forward. Ganon stopped as he looked behind to see Clementine staring intensely at each body one by one as her eyes were wide open.

"Clementine!" Ganon shouted as she snapped out of it, she dashed forward along with Ganon as they were now heading to the main room.

In front of them was a large metal door, the team were nothing more than ants compared to the size of the door in front of them. Ganon ordered for the others to stand back as his fists starting to glow purple, he waited for a few seconds as the purple energy started to glow brighter and brighter. He punched the door as it went flying hitting the ground as cracks formed on the ground.

"We are here-ARGH!" Ganon shouted as he was punched in the face breaking through the wall. The group looked in front of them as it was Mr. X, it stood there blocking the way to the main computer. Carmine jumped up as he shot a sharp blood crystal at Mr.X's chest, baring causing the tyrant to flinch as it jumped into the air attempting to punch him, Carmine tried to form a shield with his blood crystal but it failed as Mr.X broke it into pieces proceeding to punch Carmine multiple times as it then grabbed his face and slammed it into the ground as it landed. Clementine stared at the scene before she was even able to shout for Carmine, she felt a bullet hit her arm as she turned around.

"Howdy, inkling! You pick the wrong place to be in." Erron said as he opened fire, Bede commanded his Gardevoir to stop those bullets as it did so. Bede smirk arrogantly only for Erron to laugh as Bede looked up in shock to see a Honchkrow swooping in as it launched a shadow ball at Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir!" Bede shouted as he withdrew his Gardevoir, he turned around as he was about to be shot by Erron, Clementine jumped to push him and her away from his aim. Lysandre soon revealed himself as he looked over at Ganon, who was fighting Mr. X. Bede stood up as he reached out to grab another one of his greatballs only for Erron to shoot all of them off his belt before shooting his left hand as Bede screamed in pain.

"We don't have much time, Black. Kill Bede and Clementine, I will handle our bloodbending friend." Lysandre watched as Carmine shot a large sharp spinning blade at him as his Hounchkrow avoided it, Carmine jumped up but before he was able to grab it, he was attacked from the back by it.

"Sucker Punch. An interesting move wouldn't you agree?" Lysandre said as he suddenly felt a sharp pain from his leg, he quickly looked down. A large blood-red crystal coming from a pool of blood below him had pierced his right leg. He watched as Carmine grabbed his throat with his right hand as he proceeded to start chocking him.

"You talk way too much, shitbag," Carmine said as he tightens his grip around his neck.

Erron reloaded his gun as he shot Carmine in the leg as he groaned in pain as Mr.X punched him before being punched by Ganon.

"Bede! Hang in there!" Clementine shouted as she took out her knife with a logo of a fox with a knife in its mouth with the words Fox Hound on it, she dashed forward being shoot by Erron, he stared in disbelief as Clementine continued dashing. She tossed a splat bomb as a distraction as Erron shot it as orange ink splatted everywhere, he then tossed a sand bomb, Clementine pretended to be blinded by it as she tripped, she could still feel bullets piercing her. Clementine quickly jumped back up to Erron's surprise as she used the moment to launch the knife in her hand into the left of Erron's neck.

"Ugh…gh…" Erron muttered his last words as he dropped onto the floor, his cowboy hat leaving his head as so did his life. The cowboy from outworld was now dead.

"Erron!" Lysandre shouted as he stared speechless at his lifeless body.

"You will pay for this!" Lysandre said as he pressed a button disappearing and teleporting away before Clementine could catch him.

"Self-destruct activated. All employees, please evacuate the facility." A computer voice said over the loudspeakers.

"Damn it," Clementine shouted as Lysandre had gotten away, Clementine suddenly felt a hand grabbing her cape as she was tossed into the wall she found herself being pulled towards Mr. X, who was left behind by Lysandre. It grabbed Clementine as it tossed her around slamming her onto the ground again and again before releasing her. Clementine landing on her knees as she started to cough out blood, she stared at the orange liquid on the floor. Looking up, she saw Mr.X raised both arms, but before it was able to crush her, a huge sword pierced through its chest as it fell onto the ground. Ganon grabbed its head smashing it in his grip.

Mr.X's headless body fell onto the ground with a bloody black fedora landing in front of Clementine.

"Let's go! While I was fighting Mr. X, I used Otacon's tech to get what we needed!" Ganon said as he held a flash drive in his hand. A loud explosion happened as the walls of the building started to shack and crack, the ceiling was already collapsing.

Clementine got up as she noticed Bede under a pile of rubber. And Carmine slowly fumbling around while holding his injured leg.

"Go!" Clementine shouted as Ganon grabbed her hand.

"I'm not leaving you. We have to go or you will die in the explosion!"

"I'm not leaving them behind just go!" Clementine said as she pushed Ganon back as the ground exploded blocking the exit. Ganon watched as the flames surrounded him his view covered by smoke as he looked at Clementine who stared at him before turning away and running back.

"No, Clementine!" Ganon shouted as he was blown back by another blast. He quickly got up with the flash drive still in hand, he cannot afford for it to be destroyed, he had to painfully leave Clementine and the others behind. "I'm sorry…"

Clementine continued to cough as the smoke thicken, her tentacles started to glow as she activated one of her specials, the Kraken. She was now in a squid form much larger than her normal squid and human form. Using her new form, she used her tentacles to removed the rubber and grabbed Bede. He weakly groaned as he looked at Clementine. Carmine joined the two as he weakly stumbled towards them with his leg still bleeding and him holding his stomach.

Clementine started throwing the piles of concrete blocking their path with her tentacles, however, her kraken form didn't last forever as she was eventually forced to turn back to normal, she then started using her own hands to remove it as she started to punch as her hands started to bleed. She stopped as she screamed with anger filling her voice.

"Well, we are dead," Carmine said bluntly, suddenly he felt Clementine's hand touch his own as he watched her start to cry, for once Clementine looked at Carmine to see a look of pity on his face and for him to suddenly turn back to normal as his red hair became white and his eyes no longer blood red. Bede shouted at them with a look of anger on his face as his expression was soon replaced with that of acceptance. He felt a soft touch on his hand as Clementine grabbed hold of it.

"Even if I use my in-birth powers. I can't escape with you, I will slow you down I had already felt my EXS powers slowly draining the more I use it since I was dumped on this planet. I guess I can somehow still transform into in-birth form without the Hollow Night, but without it existing here, it was only a matter of time before I lose it completely. I just thought I will admit that Clementine."

"Wait… why didn't you tell me or Hyde tell anyone?" Clementine shouted as Carmine sighed, the sounds of explosions growing louder.

"Because Clownfish is too focus on helping others and he knew that if that redhead knew the truth, she would stop him for doing so. We kept that between ourselves as we are both in-births." Carmine answered before she grabbed Clementine's shoulders with both his hand.

"I may be going to hell, Clementine. But, I'm sure of it that you wouldn't be joining me. You're a great person, you're just an inkling, but even without the best powers… You are an amazing person, and you were the only person who saw me as a human and treated me like one." Carmine said as he released her as he groaned in pain, Clementine grabbed him carrying him in her shoulder.

"My Greatballs they are buried somewhere here, I have no idea where they are…" Bede said in frustration as the two looked at him. "We are doom without my pokemon! There is no way we will survive this!"

"I'm sorry, that the both of you are going to die because of me," Clementine said as she screamed tearing off her cape, she tossed it into the fire. The 3 on her cape burning away with the rest of her cape.

"Marnie wasn't kidding when she said this is nothing like we had ever seen before…" Bede said quietly to himself as he looked at Clementine who was defeated. "My pokemon are gone thanks to me…"

Clementine closed her eyes, her body shaking. Carmine cursed to himself as Bede told him to shut up, they still could be heard by her but were muffled by the loud sounds of the explosions. Then a hole suddenly appeared on the floor and the three fell into it.

"Arggh!" Clementine shouted as she fell into the hole staring above as the building had finally fallen and the explosion pushed them even faster down as she landed on the ground, she groaned in pain her vision now blur. Carmine was unconscious and so was Bede, the smell of smoke was replaced with a rotten smell. They were now in a sewer, Clementine as she submerges into her small ink puddle she was to remove the bullets that Erron had shot her with from her body as they were now in the water. Her breathing slowing as she returned into her normal form and her vision being more blur by the seconds, she took one step forward and fell. From her earpieces, she heard Ganon calling her asking her if she was alright. She tried with all her strength to utter a word but couldn't as she loses consciousness.

The Legendary Agent 3 was now presumed dead, but no one was aware that she wouldn't give up. And that she never will.

* * *

 **Mantle**

A blizzard stormed across Atlas, a lone traveller walking across the snow as his hands shacked due to the powerful cold storm. The only thing on his mind was to get shelter, his brown clothed hood covering his face and his body as he stumbled onward to the house, he saw in the distance. He knocked on the door weakly as he waited… No one.

He groaned as he continued to shiver still hoping to find somewhere warm, he has been lost here in the cold for a long time, with no idea of what had happened after the battle with the two gods. Walking away from the house, he saw a group of houses in the distance. He was now in Mantle, wandering around, he looked at all the trash around him as trucks dumped them into a nearby trash field. The boy then pulled down his hood, his dark blue hair stiffens by the cold and a metal mask resembling a butterfly covering his eyes.

"Who are you?" A little girl asked as he looked down to look at her.

"I'm Marth." He said as he walked off as the girl continued to stare at him.

Marth had no idea where he was neither had he made any contact with anyone he was familiar with, after him and the smashers lose the fight against the two gods. He had found himself stuck here in the middle of a frozen wasteland with no one he knows, and with no idea on how to find them. Still having the Falchion by his side, he looked around and saw a bar in the distance. Entering the bar, he encountered looks from the people inside as he slowly walked to the bartender. Marth looked at the man beside him, who was fast asleep. He looked at him for a few seconds before doing the same as he slammed his head on the table, completely exhausted from his lone travels around the snowy mountains to reach here. Finally, he can have a moment of peace after a few weeks of hunting in the wild by himself, fighting those monsters, and spending time in a cave. He finally found people now and hopefully, he can find out more information about his whereabouts.

"Sir? Is there anything I can help you with?" He looked up at the man who asked him that question, it was the bartender. He slowly shacked his head as he nodded in response.

"Nice, sword by the way. Are you a huntsman?" Marth stared at him with surprise, he didn't know what a huntress was.

"Oh, me? I'm not a huntsman, I'm a… an umm… a traveller! Yes, that is all. You need a weapon to defend yourself from those monsters after all." He said as he thought about asking him about where he was. He then noticed one of those future devices called a television screen above the counter as he looked at the news. It was a woman named Lisa Lavender reporting on the news, his eyes gazed at what he saw Kirby and Sonic as they were spreading accusations of a company called Umbrella and their involvement in the murder of Princess Daisy.

"Daisy is dead?!" He shouted as he grasped as the bartender stared at him.

"Your voice… you sound like a girl. What is your name?"

"Oh, my name is Marth, that is just my voice. I have a high pitch voice ahaha…" Marth said as the bartender smiled in response.

"That's horrible. What kind of monster would have done that!? She was one of those Smashers, who protected Beacon Academy from an invasion by that turtle guy, Bowser I think and now they are protecting us from these new supervillains. They said they came from other worlds, man things sure are getting weirder by the day. Most of the faunus here working in the mines look up to that squid girl, Clementine I think. They see her as a hero, especially the young kids. You know come to think of it you looked similar to one of those guys, the guy with the sword." The bartender said as Marth stared at him with shock, they know who they were, but not only that, it seems that his worse fear had come true, the villains of their worlds did unite under Dharkon. They were alive, the other smashers, but that must also mean that his team and his friends. They must be alive too! He now knows what he must do, he must find them.

"You looked like that guy Chrom, one of my friends working in Vale at one of the branches of the Crowbar said he saw him in person. Your sword even looked exactly like his."

"Oh yeah, funny! It's like I'm his offspring." Both of them laughed as he realized he didn't have any of the local currency to buy anything here. However, the bartender was nice enough to offer him a free drink noticing how exhausted and wear down he looked. He was grateful for his kindness.

As he was about to finally get some rest, a group of soldiers in black uniform and gas masks stomped into the bar. They were holding assault rifles in their arms as one of them approached Marth, he looked at them as he placed one of his hand behind his back.

"Marth, the Hero King. This is the U.S.S! Umbrella Security Service, you are coming with us!"

"What do you want?" he said as his hand on the Falchion. He noticed the red and white umbrella logo on their uniform as he quickly drew his sword. The soldiers opened fire on him as he used the Falchion to deflect the bullets as he avoided the rest, he jumped into the air as he kicked one of the soldiers, breaking his gas mask helmet as he fell onto the ground. He swung his sword as it sliced the soldier's gun into half as he swings his blade slashing them. Screams of pain filled the air as the last soldier fell onto the ground. Marth placed his sword away as he looked at the bartender and his customer as they looked at him terrified, he noticed one of the soldiers slowly getting up. He grabbed him and pinned him to the wall with his sword on his neck. The soldier punched him in the face, breaking his mask. The U.S.S soldier looked at the face which was hidden by the mask, it was a girl hiding behind the mask the entire time.

"Wait… You aren't the guy, we are looking for! Who are you!?"

"My name is Lucina. What do you want from me?! Do you any idea what I been through for the past weeks?! How do you know about my ancestor, the hero king?!"

"I'm not too sure, I don't know the answer to those two questions. But, we can't let you roam the streets it is too dangerous. You and your friends have become a target by many people, we were just hired by someone to kill you. They told us, that guy named Marth is a leader of an army and that he had invaded other Kingdoms to add to his collections from the world he is from, so someone hired us to take him in alive or dead."

"I will say again… who hired you?!" Lucina said as she tightens her sword around his neck.

"I don't know who our clients are!"

"Where are my friends?!"

"In Vale! Please don't hurt me…"

"Thank you," Lucina said as she swiftly punched the soldier knocking him out cold. She quickly dashed out of the bar apologising for the damage. She now knows where the others were, but she was also completely aware of the fact that there are many people here on Remnant that wanted her and the other the smashers dead.

"I have to find the others and end this crossover of paths from different worlds. If it is anything I know from experience when you put people in places they shouldn't be at the wrong place and the wrong time… things can get ugly very quickly." Lucina thought as memories from before smash came back to her, she wouldn't allow the fates of the other smashers to be the same as Daisy, she will save them. She will save her friends. But, now she has a problem she noticed. She is being trailed by someone and she had no idea how to find the others.

She turned around pointing her sword at a man with grey hair in a military uniform with the same logo as the other soldiers on the right of his black vest. Lucina could feel the tips of his gun on her head, but without fear, she stood her ground still pointing her sword at him.

"Oh, you are one of those sword girls from that universe. What you expect me to be scared of a sword." The man said as he laughed at her as Lucina noticed more of the soldiers entering the bar, she soon heard gunshots and screams.

"NO! What have you done!" Lucina shouted as she swung her sword as the man avoided it, he fired a few shots at her as she deflected the bullets. More soldiers accompanied him and started firing, she continues to deflect the bullets before getting shot in her right arm by the soldiers behind the man.

"Who are you? And why did you kill them!?"

"To clear up the evidence, yeah? My name is Nikolai, and I'm the leader of the U.B.C.S you and your fire emblem friends are wanted by Umbrella and the Schnee Dust Company. Recently, a train containing dust was hijacked by a group calling themselves the Golden Deers causing Umbrella and the Schnees a lot of money down the drain. So, they aren't happy with your people."

"Those people in the bar, they did nothing wrong!" Lucina said as Nikolai smirked before chuckling. "That… That isn't the reason, is it? You want me dead just like Daisy."

"No no, you are misunderstood. She was just there to send a message, but Umbrella wasn't the one who killed her. We have no intentions of killing you smashers and your friends, especially, those smashers in Vale. Well, not exactly all of you, some of you pose too much of a threat, like that pinkpuff ball and that blue hedgehog. They pose a threat to Umbrella, you and your bloodline unfortunately too, are a problem." Nikolai said as he kicked the Falcone out of Lucina's hand. She looked as countless soldiers were surrounding her as they all pointed their weapons at her.

Nikolai took the time and pressure to taunt her as he snapped his finger.

"You remind me of another woman I know, Jill Valetine. To be honest, I'm not in this for the money for once, but to get back home. Farewell, girl." Nikolai said as Lucina clenched her fists. She felt more bullets piercing her body, she fell to the ground as she gripped her stomach in pain and shouted. She looked up as she tried to get up, but her body was too weak. Lucina closed her eyes as she awaited her death to be shot in the head.

But, nothing happened. Her fingers started to feel cold as she looked at her brown cloth around her body as it was frozen, she looked up to see the soldiers around her completely frozen in ice including Nikolai whos expression on his frozen face was that of shock and fear. Lucina turned around to see a Lapras staring at her, she turned again to see a male with a black shirt, long light blue pants and a red and white jacket and hat. His white and red hat hiding his eyes, he slowly lifts it to look at Lucina. She took back the Falcone as she turned to Nikolai's frozen body.

"For the people, you've killed. Farewell, you monster." Lucina lifted her sword above her head biting her lips as she smashed Nikolai's frozen body into pieces with her sword. Lucina started to breathe heavily as she spared the other U.B.C.S soldiers slowly walking pass their frozen body towards the person who just saved her.

"Red?" Lucina said as Red took out his Pokeball withdrawing Lapras.

"…"

"Umm, Red?"

"Sup, Lucy!" Charizard exclaimed appearing from behind Red as Lucina screamed, she shacked her head as she couldn't believe what just happened did a pokemon just spoke in the human language?! Lucina tripped her legs feeling weak as Charizard grabbed her.

"…I'm still getting used to it too." Red finally spoke as Lucina looked at him weakly.

"She is bleeding to death, Red!" Charizard shouted as Red nodded.

"I know. She will be alright…" Red said, applying some sort of medicine on her and covering her wounds, he got onto Charizard's back as they flew off while Charizard carried Lucina in his arms. They flew off into the distance as Lucina vision slowly blurred and she closed her eyes.

Red and Charizard hear a plane nearby that was heading in their direction. With the reflection on Lucina's sword, Red looked to see that the logo on the plane was a red and white umbrella.

"Charizard! Fire Blast!" Red said as Charizard turned around looking at the plane with Red gripping onto his back. Charizard shot a large blast of flames as it and the plane collided, the plane soon started crashing down, suddenly something jumped out from the plane. Red tried to take a closer took but it was covered in flames making it hard to identify. Charizard was punched down as they find themselves crashing into the ground below, their face filled with snow.

"Who are you!" Red shouted as the figure was much taller than him and was holding a rocket launcher in its hand. The monster looked at Lucina, who was now awake and holding her sword in her hands as she got up standing by Red. It then turns its attention to Red and Charizard.

"Bring it on, ugly!" Charizard roared as flames filled his mouth. The monster wearing a black coat and black from the bottoms as well, its flesh rotting and its mouth deformed. It uttered these words to the three smashers.

" **STARS!** "


End file.
